Little Cuts to Express Myself
by Quiet Wyatt
Summary: Will's life spirals out of control and she becomes a danger to herself. Nerissa's new ally begins to stalk the Guardians, but is he really their enemy?
1. As Natural as the hair on your head

"Look on the bright side, Taranee; at least you get a break from cafeteria food for a while."

Taranee Cook gazed dejectedly at the half-eaten steak on her bedside table. She placed a hand on her stomach, which was making its opinion heard, and managed a grimace. She glanced up at the sound of a suppressed giggle and locked eyes with Irma Lair. The brunette reached across her friend's bed and grabbed the tray, setting it on her lap. Picking up the plastic fork, she speared a piece of the already cut-up meat.

"It can't be all that bad –" she raised the fork to her mouth and bit off a small chunk. She chewed slowly…once...twice…before spitting it back onto the plate. She frowned, blowing a lock of brown hair out of her face " – ok, it's worse."

"Irma, could you do that outside or something?" asked the third member of their group, a tall blonde. Irma shot Cornelia Hale a death glare, but she nevertheless set the tray down at her feet. She brought her hands up behind her head and stretched, several of her joints popping in the process. Across from her, Cornelia let out a shudder.

"And would you please not do that around me? It just doesn't sound natural."

Irma shrugged. "As natural as the hair on your head, beauty queen." She muttered, her arms folded across her chest.

Taranee raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "What does that even mean, Irma?"

Again, Irma shrugged; Taranee sighed before reaching down and picking her dinner up off the floor. Groaning, she began to pick at it, careful to avoid the piece that Irma had spit out. Beside her, Irma laced her fingers behind her head, slouched down in her chair and put her feet up on the foot of Taranee's bed.

"So who wins the 'bad food of the month' award, the hospital or school cafeteria?"

Taranee's only response was a hardy chuckle before quickly disguising a gasp of pain as a yawn. Instantly, Cornelia was at her friend's bedside, ready to help in any way she could. Taranee held up her hand, shooting a winning grin at the blonde girl.

"I'll fine, Corny. Really; just a little sore."

Cornelia continued to look concerned. "Taranee, that creep hit you hard enough to send you into next week. Be glad you're not hurt worse."

Taranee folded her arms over her chest, glowering at her blonde friend. "I _am_ glad, Cornelia, but something's still bothering me –"

"Besides the two broken ribs and concussion?" Irma asked, interrupting Taranee and causing both her and Cornelia to yell "Irma!"

"What? I'm just trying to – "

"What you're doing is not helping us. Now would you try to be serious?"

Irma's only response was to fix Cornelia with an icy glare and stick out her bottom lip. Cornelia smirked at the brunette.

"What's this: Irma Lair at a loss of words? I'll alert the presses."

"And who was telling _me_ to be serious? I think she was blonde, on the tall side, in love with a certain rebel leader…know anyone like that, Corny?"

"I asked you not to call me that, _Irmy_!"

"Guys, this really isn't –" said a new voice from the corner. Both girls rounded on its owner, a small Asian girl.

"Stay out of this, Hay Lin!"

Hay Lin shrank back a little from the two combined voices, leaving Irma and Cornelia to continue their argument. The Chinese girl began to move one of her fingers in a circular motion, slowly at first, and then faster and faster, creating a powerful gust of air, which she directed at her two friends. The gust wasn't strong enough to knock either of the girls over, but it did distract them from their argument as they instinctively raised they arms (_arm_, in Irma's case) to protect their faces. The miniature gale only lasted a few seconds, dissipating almost instantaneously, leaving the two girls looking windswept, their hair standing out at various angles. Cornelia let out a shriek.

"Oh, you so did not just do what I think you did!"

Irma raised a finger. "Um…I don't know how to tell this, Cornelia, but you hair has passed on to another life."

Cornelia rounded on her friend, her hands on her hips. "Oh ha ha, Irma." With that said, she reached up and began trying to flatten her bangs, without much success. Suddenly, a sort of cough filled the room, followed closely by a strangled sounding yelp, and then a quiet but audible "ow."

All three girls turned to stare at Taranee, who was holding her sides and clenching her teeth, obviously in pain. Three concerned "Taranee!"s reached her ears as her friends leaned over her bed, determined to help. Taranee let out a gasp before she sunk into her pillows. Her breathing began to slow and she managed to simper up at her friends.

"Laughing hurts."

Cornelia reached down and took her friends hand, squeezing it gently.

"It's only been a week, Taranee. Broken ribs take, like, six or seven to heal."

Taranee stared up at her friend in disbelief. "Six…or seven weeks?"

Cornelia nodded sadly. Hay Lin grabbed Taranee's other hand, which caused the dark skinned girl to shift her attention.

"Don't worry, Tar-Tar. We'll come and visit you every day."

"She's not going to be in the hospital much longer, Hay Lin." said Cornelia at the same time as Irma's "Tar-tar?" which caused neither girl's statement to be heard. Both girls glared at each other and looked like they were about to argue again, until…

"Do you guys know where Will is?"

At their leader's name, the three girls sitting around Taranee's hospital bed exchanged looks with each other. Taranee looked from one to the other.

"Should I be worried?" She asked.

Cornelia lowered her gaze to the floor. When she spoke, her voice was hushed, as if Will could hear her.

"Will hasn't been acting right all week; she's been avoiding us, making excuses not to hang out with us, and – "

"– and she never answers her cell phone anymore." finished Irma. Cornelia shot her a look, but decided to let it go.

"Every time we try to get close to her, she always has something else she _needs_ to be doing. I mean, has she even visited you?"

Taranee let out an exasperated breath. "Only once, right after I first woke up."

"See?" said Cornelia, "That's exactly what I'm talking about. She's acting like she doesn't want us around anymore."

Taranee raised an eyebrow, "So…should I be worried?"

Cornelia, Hay Lin and Irma exchanged looks with each other. Hay Lin nodded down at her friend.

"So where is our _oh-so-fearless_ leader now?" Irma asked the room in general. Surprisingly, Hay Lin answered.

"I called her house before we came here. Her mother answered and said that she had gone to the pool."

Cornelia snorted. All eyes in the room turned to look at her. The blonde made no attempt to hide her distaste with their leader.

"Who does Little Miss Selfish think she is? Is swimming laps more important that visiting your friend in the hospital?"

"Maybe she just wanted to _wash_ away her problems, Corny." said Irma, winking at her friend. Unfortunately, this caused Cornelia to round on her instead.

"Oh, that's very funny, Irma. In case you haven't noticed, but you're not exactly in one piece either. You have just as much reason to be angry."

"I AM angry, Cor-ne-lia! But I'm not angry at Will. She did the best she could."

"She messed up, Irma! Because of her, both of you got hurt!"

Cornelia was on the verge of continuing when she felt Hay Lin's hand on her shoulder. The small Asian girl gave Cornelia a squeeze before addressing Taranee.

"What about you, Taranee? Are you mad at Will?"

Taranee shook her head.

"Not in the slighest, Hay Lin. No it's true." she said as Cornelia snorted. "I don't think for a second that anything that happened was her fault. And I'm not at all surprised that she isn't here. I mean, think about it; she has to deal with her mother dating our history teacher, which means that he mom finds out about every single thing Will misses at school, not to mention she has to deal with most of our Guardian problems."

"What are you getting at?" asked Cornelia, her anger beginning to wane.

"Isn't it obvious, Corny? Will is blaming herself for what happened to Irma and I."

-----

Will Vandom loved swimming; she loved the feeling of being weightless, the way her skin wrinkled up after spending too long in the water…hell, she even loved the chlorine smell of the pool. But what she liked most about swimming was how she could leave her problems behind her. It seemed that whenever she dove into the water, all her cares, worries and anxieties would just wash away. But, more importantly, swimming was something that took her mind off of her _failures_.

It seemed like everything she did lately blew up in her face. As the bearer of the Heart of Candrakar, the other girls considered her to be their leader for whatever reason. They had come to trust in her judgment, to follow her orders, and to listen to her advice.

_But why?, _Will thought to herself,_ why do they believe in me? Can't they see that I am no good? _

She pushed off from the side of the pool and began to slowly swim down one of the lanes, reflecting on everything that had happened the past week, more specifically one day in particular. The same day that had been on Will's mind every second of every day for a week.

_Ok, so I knew that Narissa had probably set a trap for us, but I couldn't…I didn't relieve…it was too late._

Will reached the other side of the pool, but instead of pushing off and finishing her lap, she grabbed the side of the pool with one hand and covered her eyes with her hand. Her body shook as she began to cry, the tears mingling with the pool water on her face.

_All of those people…two of my Guardians…_

Will was pulled out of her mind by the beeping of her cell phone. She pushed off and began to swim, hand over hand, towards the pool ladder closest to her towel, sitting on one of the poolside benches. Pulling herself out of the water, she walked over to said bench and grabbed her cell phone off of her towel. She flipped it open and read the screen.

_Six missed calls and five text messages. Ok, check call history…three missed calls from Irma, one from Cornelia, one from Hay Lin, and one from MOM!_

Will could feel her heartbeat increase and her muscles tense; her mother never called her cell phone unless it was an emergency…or if she was in trouble. Will let out a angry _huff_ and, snapping up her towel and wrapping herself in it, she stalked off to the locker room. As she walked, she flipped her phone back open and began to check her text messages.

The first, from Irma, simply said _'Call me'._

The second, also from Irma, read '_Will plz call me'_

The third, and last text from Irma, said '_Will im worried plz call'_

The fourth, from Cornelia '_u can avoid us if u want, but visit taranee'_

And the fifth, from her mother '_will come home now!'_

Will could do nothing but stare at the last message. Her mother never texted her, much less put punctuation in her texts…hell no one put punctuation in their texts. Will flipped her phone closed and pushed open the door to the locker room.

-----

"So you're saying that you couldn't see his face?"

Taranee reached up and pushed her glasses back to a comfortable position on her nose. "Of course I couldn't see his face, Hay Lin. He was wearing a mask."

"So how are you sure it was a 'he'?"

Irma put her hand over Taranee's mouth, cutting off her reply. "Come on, Hay-Hay; did those shoulders say _girl_ to you?" Hay Lin looked at the ground and muttered something that sounded like "Idnt ee 'im."

"Um…could you repeat that please?"

Hay Lin raised her head and, in a small but audible voice, said "I never saw him, ok?" Cornelia chose this moment to make herself heard.

"How could you not have seen him?"

Hay Lin shrugged. Cornelia turned towards, and addressed, Taranee, who was cleaning her glasses with a soft cloth that she always kept in her case.

"It wasn't Frost, was it? I seem to recall him having a little problem with us."

Taranee shook her head.

"No," she said simply, "It wasn't Frost."

"What tipped you off? The absence of the big red rhino?" asked Irma, earning her another glare from Cornelia.

"Irma, could you please try to be serious?"

"Hmmf. Ruining my fun…" grumbled Irma. She learned towards Taranee and whispered "It _was_ the absence of the big red rhino, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Irma, that was part of it," said Taranee ("Yes!" exclaimed Irma, pumping her fist in the air).

"But," Taranee continued "I've also been inside his mind. I know what his thoughts feel like. I know it's a cliché, be he is _evil_. He thinks about violence all the time and almost always it's directed at us. That…man we fought a week ago…he felt different."

Irma grabbed Taranee's shoulder and squeezed, ignoring her friend's squeal of pain.

"What do you mean different, Taranee?"

"I mean different, Irma. I only got, like, two seconds to see into his mind before _this _happened." She gestured to her bandaged head and chest.

"Well," said Hay Lin from her corner, "If he's not evil like Frost, then maybe we should –"

"Try talking to him?" interjected Irma, "I'm sorry, Hay Lin, but I have a strict 'no talking to masked men' policy. Dad's orders."

"And besides, I never said he wasn't evil, I just said that he was different. He just gave off a different vibe."

"And what vibe was that, Taranee?" asked Cornelia in a hushed voice.

"In a word?" Taranee gave her friend a sad smile, "Danger."

-----

Will opened the door to her apartment twenty minutes later. She was still slightly out of breath from the subsequent bike ride from the Heatherfield Sportsclub and climbing three flights of stairs. The lights were still on when she opened the door, but she could not see her mother anywhere in the front room or the small part of the kitchen that was visible. Will took off her coat and threw it on the floor on her way into the adjacent room.

"Mom? I'm ready to – " Will started, but halted mid sentence when she saw that the kitchen was empty. She turned on her heel and walked back across the living room to the stairs. She began to climb, one hand on the railing. _Maybe she's already in bed,_ Will thought, _Even though it is only like eight p.m._

Will reached the hallway that led to her and her mother's rooms and started to walk towards the end of the hall, where her mother's door was. She, of course, noticed the light that was shining out from underneath her closed door.

_Funny, _she thought, _My door was open when I left…who's in here…MOM?_

Out load she screamed "MOM what are YOU DOING IN HERE!!?"

Susan Vandom jumped, _literally _jumped, in surprise and spun around so fast she appeared to levitate. She smiled, unconvincingly, and waved at her daughter.

"Hi, Will." She turned her gaze away from her daughter (although her head did not move) as if searching for an excuse somewhere in the room. Not finding one, she settled for "Um…you're home early…"

Will held up her phone. "You told me to come home, remember?"

Susan brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Her only response was a nod. Will held up her hand.

"But just because I'm not home doesn't mean you can go in my room!"

"Will, honey, I was – "

But Will suddenly wasn't in the mood to listen. "I don't care what you've got to say! This is my room; GET OUT!" she screamed the last two words so loudly that Susan winced, but quickly recovered and rounded on her daughter.

"Fine! But we ARE going to talk; count on that." Shaking slightly, she pushed past her daughter and out of the room. However, she found herself feeling guilty almost immediately, so she did an abrupt about-face, determined to reconcile with Will, at least for the night.

Will, on her part, had grabbed the door handle and waited just until her mother was out of the room before slamming it shut with all of her strength. Unfortunately, when Susan had turned to try to reason with her daughter, she grabbed the inside of the door frame. And when Will slammed the door shut, the edge of the door beat into her mother's hand, actually breaking the skin and effectively ending all thoughts Susan might have had for being civil.

"What the FUCK, Will?"

On the other side of the door, Will froze; the shock of what she had just done starting to sink in.

_Oh my god! Oh my god, mommy, what have I done?_ She thought to herself, tears welling up in her eyes. She slowly inched the door back open to reveal her mother, a look of distress on her face. Will forced her eyes to travel downward; what she saw made her put a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. Her mother had wrapped a handkerchief around her injured finger, which was stained red with blood; a small pool of the red liquid had already dropped onto the floor. Will raised her head at the sound of her mother's voice.

"What happened to you, Will?" Susan Vandom's voice was soft. "You used to be my baby. I remember when you would tell me everything that was wrong in your life." Will felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

And with that, Susan turned away from her crying daughter and began to walk towards the stairs. Will quickly made to follow her.

"Mom, I – "

Susan again spun to face her daughter. When she spoke, her voice was harsh and commanding.

"It's _your _room, Will…stay in it! I'll deal with you in the morning."

And now Will could feel the tears flowing freely now, accompanied by a few sobs, which Susan pretended to ignore as she descended the stairs. Will brought a hand up and wiped her eyes dry before she quietly shut her door. As soon as it closed, she slid down it until she was sitting on her floor.

_I can't anything right! _ She yelled at herself as the tears not only continued to fall, but actually increased in volume, _everyone around me is suffering because of something I've done! I didn't want to be their leader!_

…

_I didn't want to their friend!_

…

Will stumbled to her feet and ran to her bed, collapsing on it. She screwed her eyes shut and began to sob.

_I didn't want to be her daughter!_


	2. Are you Drunk, Will?

_Beep Beep Beep!_

_Cornelia's alarm clock rings at 7'o'clock sharp. The blonde groggily blinks her eyes several times before she sits up and rubs the sleep from them. With one hand, she pulls the covers back and unfolds her lithe young body, yawning as she sets her feet in the waiting slippers. She slowly raises herself to her feet and begins to shuffle towards the door; she reaches it and rests her hand on the knob. She knows what is waiting for her on the other side; she knows that this door is all that separates her from the daily morning fight with her sister and the age old challenge of convincing her mother to give her a ride to school so that she can avoid the school bus and That-slightly-weird-boy-named-Arnie who always tries to sit with her._

_But mostly, she knows that beyond the door is Will._

_-----_

_Irma pulls her hand away from her alarm clock and back under the blanket to join the rest of her body. She knows that it will go off again in a matter of minutes, but she just can't bring herself to face the day just yet. Besides, pressing the snooze button is something like a ritual for her. Sleeping late is one thing Irma knows she is guilty of; and because The Sheffield Institute just has to start so early, it is also an immediate problem. Irma knows that she has five minutes to…well…snooze before her alarm begins to beep again. She knows that, five minutes after that, if she is still in bed, her mother will send her father or…shudder…Christopher to wake her up. But these thoughts do not concern Irma, for she is not ready to get out of bed. She is not ready to face the day._

_She is not ready to face Will._

_-----_

_Hay Lin begins to stir at 7:15, as she has for the past year and a half; she delights as a light breeze blows in her window, gently tickling her skin and causing the wind chime at the foot of her bed to tinkle ever so slightly, reminding Hay Lin of her grandmother. She reluctantly pushes herself up and yawns, stretching her arms up over her head, working out the kinks a long night has caused. She swings her feet over the edge of her bed and slides them into her slippers, which are, of course, traditional Chinese wood. She makes her way over to her door, sliding it open and preceding to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she is taking a shower, letting the hot water cascade over her. Although she will never admit it, part of Hay Lin wishes that she had been chosen by Water instead of her own carefree element. She knows that her bubbly personality was what attracted Air to her, and she is grateful, but she wishes that she was more outspoken, like the Mistress of Water herself. Hay Lin wants to be able to speak her mind. Hay Lin wants to be able to break apart her identity of the quiet Asian girl._

_Hay Lin wants to be able to understand Will._

_-----_

_In the hospital, Taranee sleeps on. Waking up early is something she has never been able to do. And without an alarm clock, she doesn't even stir as her friends all rise and begin to ready themselves for school. She rolls over as the sun raises itself over the apartment buildings across the street, flooding into her room, illuminating stark white walls, crisp white bed sheets, various machines, an IV drip that had provided her with fluids when she had first been admitted, and a table covered in presents from her friends. These include, among other things, flowers from Cornelia, one of Hay Lin's many stuffed aliens, and a plethora of balloons, with such titles as "Get well soon" and "It's a Girl!" from Irma. In her bed, Taranee suddenly cries out, her fists clenching and her breath beginning to shorten. However, she immediately begins to calm as she feels a familiar hand on her forehead. It is Peter, who has volunteered to stay with his sister through the night. He watches as she calms beneath his touch. He watches as she unconsciously raises her hand to grasp his. He watches as her mouth forms a small smile. Peter does not believe that his sister fell out of a tree, which is the story that Irma is telling everyone. Peter wants to know what is making her cry out in her sleep._

_Peter wants to talk to Will._

_-----_

_The Sheffield Institute…lunch time_

"Oh, I miss hospital food." grumbled Irma as she rolled a meatball across her plate. "At least if it makes you sick, you're in the right place. Here, you're out of luck."

"We _do_ have a school nurse, you know." interjected Cornelia, a carton of milk halfway to her lips. She took a slip, swallowed and lowered it before continuing. "Besides, you were there for, like, one day. How could you develop a taste for it over the nasty school food you've been eating for years now?"

Irma stuffed the meatball into her mouth. "Eathy. Hothpital food athually hath tathte." She said around her food. She chewed and swallowed and said "Besides, someone had to save Taranee from the horrors of undercooked meat."

"It's a hospital, Irma. They're not going to undercook their meat." sighed Cornelia. Across the table, Irma stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry in the blonde's direction. Said blonde rolled her eyes. "Great. Very mature of you."

"Guys…" started Hay Lin, but Irma cut her off.

"Not now, Hay Hay. I'm defending myself over here…" the brunette halted mid-sentence when Hay Lin grabbed her shoulder. The Air Guardian pointed towards the door.

"GUYS! Isn't that Will?"

Sure enough, there stood Will, red hair and all. With a simple "We need to talk to her", Cornelia stood up, raised her arm and shouted "Will!" across the cafeteria. Will glanced around for a few seconds before she recognized the blonde and began to walk towards her. Almost immediately, Cornelia noticed that something was very wrong with Will. Their "fearless leader", as Irma called her, seemed to be having a hard time keeping her balance; as they watched, Will actually walked straight_ into_ a chair and fell over. The redhead landed on her stomach, but instead of cursing and getting back up as she normally would, she turned herself over and began to laugh. The three Guardians watched as a giggling Will slowly got to her feet, and immediately stumbled into a group of people and fell down again. One of the boys she had run into, a guy named Alan, reached his hand down to help her up. Will took his hand, giggling, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and staggered off towards her friends. Will stumbled a few more feet before Cornelia, who knew exactly what was wrong with her, walked over and grabbed her. Will let out a laugh and, putting her arm around her friend, began to lean heavily on her. This did not, however, improve her balance in any way; while Cornelia was walking straight, Will kept trying to veer off in a different direction.

Having a policeman for a father, Irma was also very aware of the situation Will was in. And so, when Hay Lin leaned in and asked "Is Will drunk?", Irma was able to clarify the matter. What puzzled Irma was why Will would even consider getting drunk, much less coming to school in that condition. Her thoughts were broken by a loud "HI IRMA! HI HAY LIN!" which emanated from their inebriated leader. Irma nervously looked around; several people around them were staring right at them, a few of whom were talking in hushed voices. Will and Cornelia reached the table and, with some difficulties, Will managed to sit down.

"Will, we need to talk." started Cornelia. Will just nodded, a silly grin plastered on her face. Cornelia leaned in and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Will, are you drunk?" Unfortunately, Will didn't share Cornelia's view on talking softly.

"Why are you (hic) talking like that, Corny?" she asked, laughing. "Did shomeone (hic) die?"

"Yeah" muttered Irma "Whatever respect we had for you."

Will shifted her gaze towards Irma. "Hey, whatsh with the long fashe, Irma?" she slurred, attempting to place her hand on Irma's shoulder. She missed, which caused her momentum to propel her out of her chair and straight onto Irma's lap. Will giggled again and slid onto the floor. By now most of the cafeteria had put a hold on their own conversations and were watching the intoxicated redhead. Will fell back on the floor and began to roll around, letting out bursts of laughter. Slowly, the buzz of conversation filled the room again, except people were talking about one thing.

-----

_Later at Simultech, the phone is ringing. Susan Vandom, whose secretary is at lunch, answers it herself…_

"_Hello, Simultech. Susan Vandom speaking."_

"_Hi Sue. Do you have a minute?"_

_Susan smiles; she knows that it's unprofessional, but she needs a break from her work. And since Amanda is at lunch…_

"_I'm glad you called, Dean, but shouldn't you be in class right now?"_

"_Well, there's been an incident…"_

_Susan listens as her boyfriend relates the story to her. When it is over, she attempts to hang up the phone, but her hand is shaking so much that she ends up knocking the receiver to the floor. She hastily grabs her coat and keys, leaving papers scattered around her desk. She knows her boss is due to call her, but she doesn't care._

_She rushes out of the office, only pausing to scribble a note for her secretary._

-----

_Meanwhile, on Metaworld…_

In a cave on the outskirts of Meridian, Nerissa was pacing. Around her, the Knights of Destruction attended to their various needs: Khor was gorging himself on something that had, until recently, been alive; Shagon was standing a few feet away watching his friend eat while Ember and Tridart were sparring. Because Nerissa had forbidden them from using their powers, they were forced to stick to their weapons: a trident and double headed axe respectively. Of course, because the two Knights were capable of flight, the sparring match was anything but uninteresting.

A fifth figure was present in the cave, the person responsible for finally defeating the hated Guardians. It was true, Nerissa told herself, that he had not actually "defeated" the Guardians to the fullest definition of the word, but he had come closer than any of her Knights. Not only was he one of the more powerful beings that she had encountered, but he had certain…capabilities that she could use against her enemies.

'_For a price'_ Nerissa reminded herself. The man before her was none other than one of the surviving Cranal, an increasingly rare humanoid race that had dared to challenge Kandrakar itself years ago, and had nearly succeeded. Nerissa would have liked to credit herself with their defeat; but it was before even her time. Still, she was a Guardian, and without the Guardians of that era, the Council would have fallen. True, the powers of the Oracle were great, but even he had nearly been overcome.

In an incident that had come to be known as the Cranalic War, the Cranal openly rebelled against the Infinite Fortress of Kandrakar. The Oracle, appalled at the needless bloodshed that resulted, tried to reason with the savage people. But his plea fell on deaf ears, and it was with a heavy heart that he ordered the formation of the Great Hunt, an undertaking with one purpose: to destroy the Cranal forever. Legions of White Heralds and, occasionally, the respective Guardians of the era hunted the Cranal to a scant few individuals. One such named individual, named A'k'sl, managed to evade the agents of Kandrakar until the fateful day when Prince Phobos of Meridian rose to power and decided to try his hand at overthrowing Kandrakar. And so the Council's eyes were drawn away from the most powerful of the remaining Cranal; who faded into the background. Until now.

And so, here was A'k'sl himself, lying by the fire in a cave on Metaworld, pretending to care as Nerissa relayed her instructions to him. Gone were the times when he could live in the wilderness and kill for his food. With humans constantly expanding into the wildlands, he knew that it was just a matter of time before he came across one while in his…Beast form, as he liked to think of it…and he knew that he would kill that human, and then the humans would chase him relentlessly. It was a simple matter to outthink a group of farmers with pitchforks and torches, but today's humans with their guns and forensics were a completely different matter. In an attempt to live among them, he offered up the one thing he did have: his skills as a tracker. After a few months he had developed a reputation as one of the best, a 'man' who could find anyone, anywhere, at anytime.

Being as old as several dynasties, A'k'sl, or Axel, as he was known to his human acquaintances, had of course heard of the former Guardian Nerissa. Despite being on the run from Kandrakar, whom he still believed to be hot on his trail, Axel still found the time to travel across the universe. On one such visit to Metaworld, he heard whispers of Nerissa's escape and the fact that she was, in fact, on planet. It was almost laughably easy to track her; the scent of magic leading him right to her. Though he had no special love for even an ex-Guardian, she did offer his best chance of launching a successful revenge against the Infinite Fortress.

And already his luck was turning, for two days after he had joined Nerissa, the current Guardians had shown up. After forbidding him to kill any of them, Nerissa had turned him loose. It took tremendous self control to overcome his bloodthirsty nature, and to force himself to remain in his human form. He had settled for striking one girl in the chest and head and snapping the arm of another before the Keeper of the Heart had yelled for her Guardians to retreat.

Although the majority of a Cranal's magic is used to transform, they use a small portion of it to increase their speed, sometimes to a staggering extent. After years of experimenting, A'k'sl had developed a way to travel a moderate distance in a deceivingly short amount of time. He had dubbed his ability _blinking_ and quickly learned to use it as a means of attack, blinking straight into his opponent. He had used this technique to attack the Guardians, dispatching two before they could make a move.

"Axel!"

A'k'sl opened one eye, hoping to spy whomever was shouting at him. Nerissa was standing in front of him, her staff held in one hand, the other clutching a map. A'k'sl slowly rose to his feet. Nerissa extended her hand.

"This is a map of Heatherfield, the city where the Guardians reside. Follow them. I want to know where they live, where they go, who they associate with. Feel free to add your own…special touch."

A'k'sl grinned, showing slightly elongated incisors. Nerissa opened a fold with a wave of her staff. A'k'sl stuffed the map into the front pocket of his jeans, picked up the jacket that he had been lying on, draped it over his shoulders and began to walk towards the fold.

"Axel…" A'k'sl turned towards the sorceress again. "I prefer scared to dead. If possible."

A'k'sl nodded.

_If possible._

-----

_As evening approaches, we find the Guardians relaxing at a familiar location. It is the restaurant Golden, a favorite haunt of theirs. Today, three of the five girls sit together, ice cream sundaes in front of them. They have met here to finally discuss the looming threat of Nerissa, if they can cease fighting amongst themselves…_

" – and all I said was I thought that you and Martin would a cute couple."

Irma slammed her fist down on the table; across from her, Cornelia's sundae exploded, covering the blonde Guardian with a layer of vanilla ice cream. Irma added insult to injury by leaning across the table, wiping her finger against Cornelia's cheek, licking off the collected ice cream and shooting a nasty glare at her.

"And I say that you'd look good as a snowman."

Cornelia responded by grabbing the maraschino cherry from what remained of her sundae, setting it in her spoon and launching it at Irma catapult style. Said cherry bonked the brunette on the nose and fell to the table. Irma raised a hand to her nose, as if in disbelief of what had just happened. Cornelia pointed a finger at her.

"That's MS. Snowman to you!" she managed to get out before bursting out laughing. Hay Lin and Irma exchanged looks. Cornelia Hale had been showered with ice cream…and was laughing? True, she did take a retaliatory strike, but still there should have been some exclamation about hair or clothes. Both Guardians let out nervous chuckles; after all, this just had to be trap. And so when Cornelia raised her hands, Irma recoiled instantly and hid behind Hay Lin.

"Don'tkillmeitwasjustaprankI'msorry!"

Cornelia paused, a napkin halfway to her face. She nodded at Irma before proceeding to clean her face. Irma slowly emerged, mostly because Hay Lin pulled, none too gently, the Water Guardian from behind her back. Irma took the hint and scooted over, throwing Cornelia a confused look.

"Despite your best efforts, you failed to get ice cream on my clothes or in the majority of my hair, so I'm letting you live."

Irma let out a breath that she wasn't aware that she had been holding and wiped an imaginary drop of sweat from her brow. She opened her mouth to thank the Earth Guardian, but Cornelia held up hand. Irma promptly shut her mouth…and then opened it again to take a large bite of her sundae.

-----

_And now a new player enters the game: the Cranal A'k'sl. He watched the girls from the shadows as they entered Golden, and now enters himself…not to engage…Nerissa warned him not to attack the young Guardians…and even if she hadn't, A'k'sl never attacked his victim on the first day. He was a hunter by nature, and to hunt successfully meant to adhere to a strict routine. The first act of any good hunter was to identify a target; in this case, his targets have been selected for him. _

_Step two is to trail the victim…see where they go; when and with whom. Maybe Nerissa knew more about his trade than she let on, because his natural process coincided with her orders._

_And, finally, the third step was the kill. The key was to be waiting in the one place where the victim would eventually need to go. A'k'sl for example, was partial to an arboreal setting. There was something classic about stalking your victim through a forest. Of course, this had been far easier when most humans lived in the countryside. Still, there were a good number who loved to hike; and, thanks to A'k'sl, it turned out to be a deadly passion._

_The myth of the werewolf has been alive for centuries; some speculate it was used to explain serial killings in less rational times. Others stuck to the belief that, because wolf attacks were a common occurrence in Europe, the image of the wolf was projected onto stories of evil shapeshifters._

_Incidentally, the creatures that the Cranal evolved from looked very much like the extinct dire wolves of earth. Formidable as they were, they made up the bottom of the food chain on their homeworld. Thus, they learned the values of banding together to protect themselves. As millennia went by, their evolution began to produce a more humanoid Cranal, but still possessing several primal qualities. Fifty years before the Cranalic War, their evolution began to slow, leaving the Cranal almost indistinguishable from a human. _

_But as they grew smarter, the Cranal grew weaker. They began to feel fear; but a fear merged with hope, for they soon learned how to manipulate the trace amounts of magic present on their world. This magic allowed them to, over time, take on their ancestral beast-like form, with a few distinct changes. The Cranal rapidly moved up the food chain, and even more rapidly eradicated the dominant predators on their world._

_This ability would eventually lead to the werewolf myth on Earth._

-----

A'k'sl glanced around the restaurant; the door he had just came through was situated at a corner of the building, giving him a complete view of the patrons. And there they were, sitting at a booth at the front of the establishment. A'k'sl made his way, slowly, so not to spook them, across the restaurant, keeping them fixated in the corner of his eye. As he passed their table, he sounded a low growl in the back of his throat. The subtle sound was a trait that had evolved with his people. As they began to gain the upper hand on their larger predators, they found more and more that they enjoyed a good hunt more than anything.

When a Cranal uttered a Calling, it was mainly to inform his pack that a victim had been chosen. It also served to alert the target to the hunters. As their quarry, even the larger predators, learned to associate the noise with being chased and killed, they would, understandably, push their limits when trying to escape, indirectly providing the Cranal with the sport that they craved over anything else.

A'k'sl had been alone for many, many years, but he still liked to sound his own Calling from time to time when he selected his victim. Even know it was inaudible to most humans, he relished the rare moments when his victims heard the sound. Because humans evolved from lesser animals that were much lower on their respective food chains, one of their greatest fears is to be eaten alive. Hearing the low growl brought this fear to the surface, and A'k'sl loved seeing the fear and panic in his victims eyes.

And so A'k'sl smiled inside when the smaller girl with her hair in two long braids glanced around fearfully, once even meeting his eyes. He felt an even large surge of glee as he saw he scoot closer to her friend, obviously an unconscious wish for protection. As he drew level with their table, he turned his head and smiled at them…

He saw the confusion in the eyes of the blonde girl, fear in the eyes of the little Asian girl, and open defiance in the blue eyes of the last one, who placed her hand protectively on the shoulder of her friend. This simple gesture only served to make A'k'sl's smile grow by a couple of molars.

_Let the hunt begin._

A/N Alright, so he is my third attempt of the second chapter. I just didn't like how I ended it last time (this chapter I meant) so I changed it. I hope you all don't mind too much.  
Please enjoy, and review if you feel so inclinded.


	3. What did he look like, Irma?

_Outside Golden,  
Downtown Heatherfield, 7:30 PM_

It was crisp and deceivingly cold as the three Guardians stepped out of Golden, the sky darkening rapidly. Hay Lin skipped in place to keep warm as Cornelia helped Irma put on her jacket. ("I'd do it myself, but my arm's kinda trashed.") And then the trio set off, hands thrust into pockets, scarves wrapped around their mouths and steam rising from their noses as they exhaled. Two blocks later, Irma waved goodbye to Cornelia and Hay Lin and set off alone as they headed in a different direction.

Even though Irma's parents had warned her about walking home alone, especially at night, Irma, being a teenager, was under the impression that she was invincible; hence, could walk home by herself. Irma supposed she could have asked Hay Lin and Cornelia to walk to her house with her, but she knew that they had to split up somewhere up ahead, as the Silver Dragon and Cornelia's apartment complex were a respectable distance apart. Still, she reasoned, they were closer to each other than they were to her house and it wasn't like she was going to get lost; her house was conveniently located right off of one of the busier streets that ran through Heatherfield's suburbs.

This also meant that she wouldn't exactly have to walk home in the dark, as she could just follow Main Street and its streetlights for most of the way. She pulled her hand out of her pocket to quickly pull the zipper on her coat higher against a sudden breeze. She hurriedly stuck her hand back in her pocket as she set off, the icy wind blowing in her face causing her eyes to water. To add insult to injury, the streetlight directly in front of her began to flicker. Irma paused as she felt an all too familiar chill spread over her skin, one that had nothing to do with the wind. She took a deep breath and continued on, albeit a little faster than was necessary.

'_Alright, Irma' _she thought to herself '_this is just like walking home during the day, except its…dark out…dark and spooky.' _Irma stopped and shook her head and then resumed walking. _'And who cares if the stupid light is flickering? I bet this dumb city is having power issues…yeah…that's it…what was that?' _Irma froze; she could have sworn that she heard something in the park that was on the other side of the street. _'Hmmm…usually I take a shortcut through that park…but maybe not tonight' _Irma halted again, her hand over her heart, which was beating out of control. _'Whoa, slow down heart.' _Irma took several deep breaths _'Alright, I'll just calm down a little…it's not like things can get much…' _the streetlight directly above her suddenly shimmered out; the brunette let out a shriek _'…worse. Is the whole universe playing a prank on me? I swear, if I find out the Oracle had anything to do with this…'_

Irma took two determined breaths and set off at a brisk pace. Ten feet later she broke into a jog…and then a flat-out sprint.

-----

_Heatherfield General  
At the same time_

It had been seven hours since Will Vandom had been admitted to the hospital; because she had passed out while in the ambulance, and could not be woken up, she was immediately rushed to the hospital ER, where she was 'put under' by the attending ER doctor who did not want her to wake up as they preformed the gastric lavage. Because Will had been unconscious when she came in, she had also been intubated prior to the procedure. Now, her stomach empty and her airway once again free of any tubes, Will looked for all the world like a normal teenage girl asleep in a hospital bed.

And now, seven hours later, Will was still sleeping, occasionally giving a small jerk or mumble. At her bedside, her mother was beginning to nod off; Susan Vandom would let her eyes close, and then jerk herself awake. She knew that she was being silly; it was unlikely that Will would wake up anytime soon, according to the attending physician Dr. Cox. Susan reached over and took her sleeping daughter's hand, running her own fingers across the smooth skin, as if she could awaken Will by hope alone. A single Band-Aid covered the evidence of the fight that had occurred…was it only last night? Susan released her daughter's hand and began to run her fingers through Will's hair.

"Where did I go wrong, Will?" she asked her dozing daughter. Will did not answer, at least not in the traditional sense, but she did screw up her face in an expression of agony for a second before she relaxed again, her expression passive. Susan felt a single tear roll down her cheek…followed by several more. She lowered her hand a little and brushed her daughter's cheek, an action which seemed to cause a stir in Will; the young Guardian reflexively pulling her head back, as she had always done when her mother stroked her cheek. Despite everything, Susan found herself laughing.

"Oh, Will…did you ever think we'd be in this situation when we left Fadden Hills?"

Will didn't answer her, of course, but a soft knocking at the (open) door caused Susan to look up. In the doorway stood Dr. Cox, a clipboard held in his hand and a stethoscope draped around his neck.

"How is she?" he asked quietly, a concerned look on his face.

"She's still sleeping." Susan said simply. Dr. Cox nodded grimly.

"I stand by what I said before, Miss Vandom. I don't expect her to wake up before morning."

Susan nodded, not trusting herself to speak. However, seeing Dr. Cox still standing in the doorway, she managed a quick "Thank you."

With another curt nod, Dr. Cox turned to leave, but stopped at Susan's voice.

"Why did she do it?"

Dr. Cox turned back towards the anxious mother; he folded his arms and leaned against the door.

"Any number of reasons…It could be a cry for attention…her way of coping with stress, either at home or school…or maybe a suicide attempt."

Susan gasped at the word. "Suicide?"

-----

A'k'sl was in his element as he watched the Water Guardian from the cover of a big oak tree. The Cranal was crouched on a fairly horizontal branch about ten feet off the ground, hoping that the thick trunk and low hanging branches would be enough to hide him if the brunette happened to look his way. He was also glad that it was reasonably cloudy out, which would prevent the Guardian from seeing his eye shine as he peeked out at her.

Nerissa's orders had been to follow the Guardians and mark the map with their respective homes, their school and their favorite hangouts, but A'k'sl knew he could have done all of this without bothering with following any of them, as he had gotten a pretty good whiff of the three at the eatery, and anyone with a nose half as good as his could follow those scents wherever they went, whether the girls where present or not. Plus, he had picked up on two scents that were lingering on the girls that faintly resembled those of the dark girl and the leader and surmised that these three would eventually lead him to the other two. And so he let the girls leave the restaurant, assuming that he could just track them at his leisure; he finished the cup of coffee he had ordered to appear to be nothing more than a patron, threw some money down on the table, strolled outside and stuffed his hands in his pockets and set off in the same direction his targets had taken.

He had only gone two or three blocks when the scent trail split, with one girl breaking off from the other two. A'k'sl paused, weighed the two options in his head, and then set off after the water girl. He would admit that humans had come a long way from the superstitious peasants they had been for so long, but he still had to question their judgment when they made stupid decisions like splitting up. Already he could make out the single figure of the girl walking up head, head held down against the wind, shivers raking her body. The Cranal veered off into the trees that lined the sidewalk, quickening his pace to catch up with the girl. He had drawn about level with her when the streetlight in front of her began to flicker; the girl stopped to stare at it before continuing onward. Seconds later she gave a little shriek as it hummed out completely; she her hand up to her chest (A'k'sl could her heart beating rapidly) and took several deep breaths. Suddenly she whipped her head around and seemed to stare right at him. Acting with unnatural speed, A'k'sl vanished, or blinked, only to reappear an instant later on an overhead tree branch.

The girl turned her head in a few different directions before appearing relaxed, although A'k'sl could see from her body language that she was anything but. Her eyes were wide as she gazed around and her pupils were dilated to take in more light. A part of him did feel pity for her, for he knew what it felt like to know fear; no Cranal was born with the ability to transform, and so were dependant on their pack to protect them, as humans were. As they entered their juvenile stage, however, they were taught how to harness the magic which was omnipresent on their world. But his ancestral love of the hunt outweighed any pity he felt for this girl. Smiling, he parted the leaves that obscured his eyes and let out a soft hiss, which seemed to echo in the ambient silence. He watched as the girl froze and then slowly turned her head. He saw puzzlement turn to fear as she realized what she was staring at; because she was standing in darkness, the little moonlight that did penetrate around what clouds were in sky reflected off of A'k'sl's eyes like Martin's pick-up lines reflected off of Irma.

He saw the girl's eyes grow, if possible, larger and then she turned and because to stride off. As he watched, she broke into a jog, and then began to run at full tilt. Normally A'k'sl would have immediately chased after her, but he used every shred of self control to remain in the tree.

"I'll see you at home." He said to the rapidly disappearing figure.

-----

_Meanwhile, we find a joyous scene at the Cook house; Taranee is home from the hospital and is currently surrounded by her family, and Hay Lin, playing a Board game. The Guardians laugh together with Taranee's family as Peter tries to mime out the word "belly laugh". Taranee's father, Lionel, is hopelessly confused as first Peter grabs his stomach and then points to his mouth as her pretends to laugh; all poor Lionel can guess is "stomach chuckle". But not everyone inside the house is focused on the entirely on the game; Hay Lin glances out the window at the pouring rain, which has just begun. Hay Lin is thinking of her dear friend Will, who is spending the night in the hospital; Hay Lin wants so badly to go see her, but, at the same time, she is just so angry at her._

_Taranee notices that Hay Lin is off in her own world, and nudges her Asian friend. Hay Lin snaps out of it and quickly returns to the game, a fake smile plastered on her face, but Taranee now knows that something is wrong with her friend and is determined to get an answer. Perhaps when the game is over…_

-----

Susan Vandom gasped. "Suicide?" she repeated, her voice quavering. She turned towards her daughter. The sleeping redhead looked so peaceful…was it possible? She turned back to face Dr. Cox; the attending was writing something on his clipboard.

"Is it common?" Susan asked him. Dr. Cox glanced at her over the top of his clipboard, and nodded slowly.

"More common than you'd think."

"Well, what should I do?"

Dr. Cox lowered his clipboard. "Do you want my advice as a doctor or as a father?"

Susan thought for a moment. "I don't know? Would there be a difference?"

"Not for a case like this." Doctor Cox sat down at the edge of Will's bed next to her mother. "No matter what we treat this like, the one thing that Will needs right now is a mother." Susan opened her mouth to speak, but Dr. Cox kept right on going. "She needs to know that she can talk to you. I've seen cases all the time where tragedies could have been prevented by simply communication. I've seen parents who were convinced that their kids could work out their own problems and kids who felt that their parents went out of their way to ignore them; I could go on and on, but the point is that kids _need _their parents, whether they admit it or not."

"You kind of danced around my question."

"The most important thing you can do is to make sure that she knows that she can tell you anything." said Dr. Cox. "Without being judged." He added as Susan opened her mouth. She closed her mouth and nodded for him to continue.

"When she wakes up, don't tell her what a stupid mistake she's made; don't tell her that no problem is worth her life; ask her what's wrong. Hopefully she'll open up to you."

"But what if she doesn't tell me? What if I ask and she shuts me out?"

"Well, then I would suggest getting professional help. If your daughter is drinking to either kill herself or relieve stress, then you need to help her, but maybe all _you_ can do is admit that _you _need help. Does that make sense?"

Susan nodded. "Y-yes. Thank you, Dr. Cox."

Dr. Cox nodded and rose to his feet. "I have other patients to attend to. I'll check on you in a few hours, ok?"

Again, Susan nodded. Dr. Cox gave her a pat on the shoulder before turning and walking out the open door. Susan leaned over and rested her hand on Will's cheek as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Please, Will; I want to help you, and I will if you just let me in."

-----

_Lair household  
8 pm_

Anna Lair was washing the dishes from her family's late dinner when she heard the front door open and close. She dried her hands on a towel and went to greet her step-daughter just in time to see Irma sliding to the floor, her back resting on the door. Anna could see that her face was red and puffy, and she didn't exactly have to strain to her Irma's quiet sobs.

"Irma?" she asked, confused. Irma looked up at her step-mother before rising to her feet and launching herself at the other woman, grabbing her in a tight hug. Anna could tell that something was very wrong with her daughter. She pulled Irma into the living room and sat her down on the couch before sitting down herself. Irma sat upright, but began to wring her hands; Anna took the opportunity to look her daughter over. There was nothing wrong with Irma physically, as far as she could tell, apart from a rip in her jacket. Anna reached across and gently grabbed Irma's chin, turning the girl's head to face her.

"Irma, honey, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Irma launched into her story.

"Well, Cornelia, Hay Lin and I left Golden at about seven thirty. Because we were going different directions, we split up."

"You walked home alone? What have we-" Tom Lair halted mid sentence as his wife shot him a look. Anna turned back towards her daughter, who was wiping her eyes. "Go on, Irma."

Irma sniffed before she spoke. "I…I was walking through the park when I heard a noise behind me…and I turned around, and there…there was a man there."

Here, Anna gasped and Tom stiffened and Irma broke down into fresh sobs. Anna wrapped her arms around her daughter again. "Go on honey, what happened?"

"He…he asked me where I was going, and I said home. And then he asked me where it was, and I told him it wasn't far away. I turned around to keep walking, and that's when he…he grabbed me!"

Irma buried her head in Anna's shoulder, her whole body shaking as she cried. Tom sat as still as a board, the expression on his face impassive. Irma let go of her mother and wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands. Anna put a reassuring hand on Irma's shoulder. Irma slowly began to speak again, her voice quavering and slightly nasally.

"I…I was so scared. I thought he was going to rape me. He told me we were going to have some fun together and then he…he…he put his hand down my pants."

Irma collapsed on to the side of the couch, her sides trembling, her sobs reverberating around the room. Tom moved to Irma's side and dropped to his knees in front of her. He gently grabbed her face and held it in his big protective hands.

"Irma, listen to me. Did you see what he looked like? Can you remember anything at all?"

Irma nodded, still too shaken up to speak. When she felt she could handle it, she spoke.

"I remember that he…he had a mask on. He was taller than me, and he was wearing a green jacket."

Tom nodded. He pulled his daughter to him and kissed her forhead.

"I know that this is painful for you, Irma, but please tell me how you got away."

Irma began to rock back and forth, her hands held at her sides. She closed her eyes and began to speak.

"I…I don't really know what happened. I just remember screaming and kicking at him. Something I did must of have scared him, because he pulled himself off of me, and I just ran. I didn't even look back to see if he was chasing me." Irma balled up her eyes and began to cry again, the tears coming fast and thick now. Anna pulled her daughter onto her lap and held her, doing everything she could think of to comfort her.

Tom was already on the phone with the police officer working the nightshift. He gave Irma's description to the officer, thanked him and hung up. He walked back into the room and sat down next to his wife and crying daughter. Someone had hurt his Irma, and dammit if he wasn't going to find out who.


	4. Tell your daughter I had fun

_Memorial Park  
6 AM  
The Cranal A'k'sl is awake before the sun rises; yawning, he stretches his arms up over his head and twists his body as several something's crack. He rises from the park bench on which he has spent the night and arches his back, causing several other something's to crack. He lastly rotates his head before setting out to find some breakfast. His first stop, however, is to a certain copse of trees about thirty feet from his makeshift bed. He pushes his way through the low hanging branches and begins to shift some evergreen boughs, uncovering the fresh corpse of a man that he killed the previous evening._

_He uses his foot to turn the body over and begins to shift through the man's pockets, not searching long before finding the deceased's wallet. He opens it and haphazardly pulls out the little cash, totaling fifteen dollars, which is inside. He stuffs the cash in his own pocket before dropping to his knees and removing the dead man's shirt. This proves a relatively simple task, as the man's left arm and head, still partially hidden by a black ski mask, are lying several feet from the body itself. A'k'sl next closes his eyes and calls upon his magic, sending a wave of blue sparks shooting along his arm to his hand, which quickly begins to throb. A'k'sl lets a gasp escape his lips; transforming any part of the body is a painful process, and A'k'sl never gets used to it. _

_Moments later it was done; leaving his hand almost unrecognizable. Five long claws replace four fingers and one thumb. With grim satisfaction, A'k'sl goes to work; plunging his claws deep, he carves out a message on the man's very skin. He works slowly for two reasons, because he wants to make sure his message is legible and so he does not get any of the man's blood on his clothes. When he is finally finished, the man's chest is covered in viscous blood that is more black then red. Underneath it, however, is the Cranal's message, carved deep into the dead man's flesh._

_It reads:  
I am not your Guardian, Irma Lair,  
but I need you to stay untouched_

_Satisfied with his work, A'k'sl grabs the man's jacket, which is lying under the body, and uses it to clean his hands. When he has scrubbed off as much blood as he can, he throws the jacket back on top of the corpse. As A'k'sl walks away, the blood on the man's chest slowly begins to soak into the material, where it mixes with the blood from the Cranal's initial attack last night, causing the jacket to appear brown instead of dark green._

_Heatherfield General  
11 AM_

" – get out of my room, MOM!" shouted Will, pointed at the door. Across the room, Susan Vandom stood with her arms folded, a vein visible in her temple. Will had woken up barely an hour ago, and they were already fighting. Susan had tried not to be judgmental, she really had, but her parental nature had gotten the best of her and she had told Will that she had done the "stupidest, most unforgivable thing I can think of!"

As she opened the door, Susan turned to her daughter to try to reconcile.

"Will, I'm sorry. Listen, you know that you can –"

"- tell you anything? Why would you want to hear it? So you can throw it back in my face and tell me how stupid I am?" the redhead shouted. With that, Will threw herself back down onto her bed and turned her head away. She heard the door close and turned her head a little to see that her mom was still in the room. When Susan spoke, her voice was low and almost literally dripping with venom.

"Will, you know I love you…" '_here it comes' _thought Will "…but this is _one of the_, if not the, most foolish things you have ever done. Don't think for a second that we're done talking about this."

Will watched as her mother turned for the last time and walked out of the room, slamming the door as she went. Will could feel the tears building up in the backs of her eyes; part of her wanted so badly to tell her mother everything about the Guardians, Kandrakar and even Nerissa; the other part wanting to crawl into a corner and hide from the world. Instead, she settled for snuggling down into the bed and letting the tears flow.

Unbeknown to Will, her mother was going through exactly the same thing out in the hall. Susan had buried herself in Dean's arms and pressed her face into his chest as she cried her eyes out. When she felt like she was able, she untangled herself from him and sat down, her eyes red and puffy from weeping. Dean knelt down beside her and held her hands in his. He listened as words began to pour out of his girlfriend's mouth; he had to strain to catch her words, as her voice was soft.

"I…I just don't know how to help her anymore, Dean. It's like there's part of her life that she won't tell me about, and I'm worried. I want to be there for her, but she acts like I don't understand what she's going through. I know this is how teenagers are supposed to act, but how can I help her?"

"Well, you can ease up on the whole worrying mom thing."

Susan shot him a questioning look, but Dean held up his hand.

"I've overheard enough teenage conversations by now to know that kids hate it when their parents try to interfere with their lives. For now, try being just being there and letting Will come to you."

Susan's eyes began to water up again.

"But what if she doesn't, Dean? What if she keeps pushing me further and further away? I don't want to have to bury my child."

-----

_Lair household  
12:30 PM_

"Irma!" Tom shouted as he pounded on her door. "It's past noon! Are you ever coming out?"

Inside her room, Irma lay sideways on her bed, holding a pillow tightly and staring at the wall. She had her stereo volume up at max, hence her father's shouting. Try as she might, Irma could not get the events of the previous evening out of her mind. She had tried to sleep, but she just saw that…that _man's_ hungry eyes whenever she closed her own. She had tried to sleep, but she imagined that every moving shadow belonged to him, that somehow he had found her.

And so Irma lay on her bed, letting the music wash over her and drown out all of her thoughts. In truth, she knew that she would have a hard time leaving her room, let alone that house, today. She knew that she would never feel the same walking down the street anymore; nor would she feel the same around members of the opposite sex. She was absolutely dreading going to school on Monday, where she would be forced to share close proximity with whole hordes of them. And perhaps the worst feeling of all was that she knew that she wouldn't be the same Irma that her friends had fallen in love with.

Irma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her mother had entered her room until she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Irma screamed and attempted to move as far away from…from _him_ as possible, which resulted in her falling off the end of her bed. On the floor, she scrambled on her hands and knees to the corner of the room, where she huddled up against the wall; she pulled her knees up to her stomach and tried to look as small as possible. Slowly she peaked out from behind her hands to see her mother holding out her hand. Irma took it and allowed her mother to pull her into a hug and pull her towards her bed. Anna let go of her daughter and motioned for her to sit down, which Irma did.

Anna sat down next to Irma and began to rub her back, something that she always used to do when her daughter was feeling down. Of course, Anna knew that nothing that had ever happened to her daughter even came close to the magnitude of this. Irma reached up and grabbed her mother's hand. She turned her head towards Anna, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"Mom, can I show you something?"

Anna nodded. "Of course, honey."

Irma gave her a pleading look. "And, would you keep this a secret…even from Dad?"

Anna nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Irma slowly began to lower her bathrobe, exposing bruising on both her arms, which were a horrible shade of black. Anna let out a gasp of horror before pulling her daughter's bathrobe back up to cover the bruises. She gently cupped her daughter's chin, turning Irma's head to face her.

'Irma, was that where he…?"

Irma nodded, tears falling from her cerulean eyes. Anna pulled Irma to her, hugging the crying girl tightly. Irma gently pushed her mother off her herself.

"Mom…there's more…but I need you to promise that you won't tell Dad."

Anna looked puzzled. "Sure, but why?"

"Promise me." Irma pleaded, the look in her eyes adding a silent prayer of its own. Anna nodded; Irma wiped her eyes and began to talk.

"Last night…that man…he…he did things to me…" Irma sniffed and wiped her eyes again

Anna's eyes grew wide. "What kind of things?" she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Irma spoke, her voice quavering…

"He…he did things…with his finger…"

That was all she needed to say; Anna realized with a shock what she meant, and her heart when out to her daughter. Pulling her close, she held Irma as the brunette began to sob, her whole body shaking.

"Oh my god…oh my god…" Anna kept repeating to herself. Irma began to speak again, her voice wavering.

"What…what did I do? Why did he choose m…me?"

Anna pulled out of the hug and held her daughter at arm's length. Her voice was soft but firm.

"Listen to me, Irma Lair. You did NOTHING wrong. This not your fault; do you understand me?"

Irma nodded, too chocked up to speak. Anna placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks.

"That man is never going to hurt you again, I promise you."

-----

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
A'k'sl stood on the front porch of the Lair home, lowering his hand to his side. He heard footsteps approaching before a large man with a crew cut and a belly that hung a little over his belt opened it.

"Can I help you?"

'_Show time'_ A'k'sl thought. Out loud he said "Tell you daughter I had fun last night" and shot Tom Lair a grin that sent shivers running down the police sergeant's spine. It was his statement, however, that shocked Tom the most.

"Excuse me?" the sergeant asked in a soft, dangerous voice. The man across from him leaned in and spoke in a voice that was almost a hiss. "I haven't felt that alive in a long time. Say thank you to your daughter for me."

With a roar, Tom reached out and grabbed the man's collar, pulling him in close.

"If I find out you've so much as touched my daughter…"

'_And now the fun begins'_ A'k'sl grabbed the bigger man by the front of his T-shirt and lifted him off the ground. "You humans are all the same." He growled before tossing Sergeant Lair to the ground. When Tom regained his feet, the Cranal was nowhere to be seen. As fast as he could, Tom ran back inside and called the station. He explained the situation, requested two black and whites to come to his house and hung up.

He walked to the stairs, slowly ascended and then went down the hall to Irma's room. The door was partially open, and he heard voices emanating from inside. He pushed the door open to see Anna with her hands on either side of Irma's face.

"That man is never going to hurt you again, I promise you."

Tom cleared his throat. Both women jumped before turning to look at him.

"Irma, did…did that man follow you home last night?"

Irma felt her breath catch in her throat. She began to hyperventilate, trying to take a breath of air to fill her suddenly empty lungs. She finally managed it, which caused a small coughing fit.

"Is he here?" she asked, her voice high pitched and shaky.

Tom nodded. "A man came by and mentioned you." As he said this, he saw the fear in his daughter's eyes. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Irma, I am going to protect you. No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm alive."

Irma looked into her father's eyes and considered what he had told me.

'_No one will ever hurt me? I wish that were true.'_

-----

Will was lying in her bed, staring out the window and thinking about everything that had happened when she heard her door open. Thinking it was her mother, she didn't react, hoping Susan would just give up and leave. But when her visitor spoke, it wasn't her mother.

"I know you're awake, Will"

Will instantly recognized the voice and rolled over to greet Hay Lin. The Asian girl smiled at her friend and practically threw herself into Will's arms.

"You know you mother is outside, don't you?"

Will let go of Hay Lin; when she answered, her voice had lost its happy ring.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, aren't you going to talk to her?

Will rolled over to face the window again.

"We tried talking, Hay Hay, but that didn't go over so well?"

"Is she mad at you?"

"Yeah, that would be my first guess."

"Did you two fight?"

Will spun around to face her friend. "Are you absolutely sure that you haven't traded powers with Taranee for a day?"

Hay Lin grinned. "I just know you, I guess. How are you feeling?"

Will grimaced. "Like the whole continent of Africa did a little dance inside my head."

"Sounds like everyone's been having a bad couple of days."

"Why? Did something happen to you?"

Hay Lin shook her head. "No, Irma."

Will sat up in bed. "What happened?"

"Well, we only heard about it because Taranee's mom is a judge. Sergeant Lair called her this morning."

"Irma's dad? Why?"

"Well…"

Will listened as Hay Lin summarized everything that Taranee's mom had told her about Irma's ordeal. While she was listening, Will's face gradually changed expression from cheerful optimism to glowering disgust.

"…and then the guy _shows up_ at Irma's house; how messed is that? Will?"

Will quickly tried to hide her look of anguish. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?"'

Will sighed. "No, Hay Lin, I'm not."

"What's up?"

Will smacked herself in the face. "I'm such an idiot." She said, more to herself then to Hay Lin. "I could have protected her…"

"Will, it's not your faul-"

"YES it is, Hay Lin! I could have stopped that creep from even touching her. We could have blasted that creep and avoided the whole thing."

"Will, no one knew what was going to-"

"Of course no one knew! No one ever knows; but I should have been there for her."

"Listen, Will, beating yourself up over it isn't going to help."

"That's twice I've let her down, Hay Lin; once on Metaworld and once here on Earth. I don't know why you guys look up to me, I really don't?"

"Is that why you got drunk? Because you couldn't deal with the fact that two of your Guardians got hurt doing their job?" As soon as she said it, Hay Lin covered her mouth, knowing that too much had already slipped out.

"Exactly!" Will shouted "MY Guardians. As in MY responsibility."

"Will, we all know that-"

"Don't you ever get tired of being the team optimist?"

"What?"

"I mean you have this bubbly, happy attitude about everything, and it's getting on my nerves."

Hay Lin looked at her shoes.

"Well…I…"

"I bet you don't even know how many people can't stand to be around you because of your attitude."

Hay Lin gasped, tears beginning to fill her eyes. At once, Will knew she had gone too far.

"Hay Lin, I-"

"No." sobbed Hay Lin "It's out in the open now. I can tell…that you've…wanted to say that for the longest time. Well, if that's really the way you feel, I guess I'll leave."

With that, Hay Lin threw a neatly wrapped present on Will's bed and ran out of the room. Will stared at the present before collapsing down onto her bed.

_Oh my god I'm a monster._

A/N – Alright, there is chapter 4. And once again, it is two in the morning. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. One more thing to do before I go to sleep…some review responses…because I can.

P.S. don't you guys hate stories that do like twenty of these things at the beginning of the story? It's like going to a movie that plays the whole credits at the beginning of the movie.

To MaJorReader619, Guardian's Light, XV-Dragon, mysticmoon1331, C-Hop-2005, DREAMCOLE, and KoalaSnow – I'm glad you like the story, but please expand on that a little. Nothing makes a writer happier than a nice long review. Take notes from babywhale512's reviews. Of course, feel free to leave reviews saying you like the upcoming chapters, but I still would like some decent length ones.

babywhale512 – I'm glad you like my story, since you where pretty much the inspiring light behind it. As for that bit in chapter one, I have edited it because I agree with you about Taranee's reaction. Thank you for taking an interest in my OC. In my first draft of chapter two, about 1000 words were dedicated to the Cranal history, but I think I like the idea of the reader leaning about the species as he relays information to various characters. As for Will's drunk scene, I have indeed done my research…by which I mean being drunk. As I hope you can deduce from the next chapter, I'm trying to give my OC a "grey area" kind of thing, as in not totally good for bad. Keep the reviews coming, I can't get enough

XV-Dragon – you get two because your second review was at the minimum length I like my reviews. Please keep them that length, as it helps me as a writer deduce what you like and dislike, and try to expand on or stay away from a certain style

NIkly – Again, thank you for telling which part(s) you liked. Keep your reviews coming and, hopefully, long

Remember, take review hints from babywhale512

Good night.


	5. Cornelia, I was having a good dream

_Garden Plaza, Heatherfield  
3 PM_

_Now we visit the Garden Plaza, otherwise known as the apartment complex where upper-class families such as the Hales live. Up to know, Cornelia has been a small part of our story; having only been present at Taranee's bedside and appearing around the lunch table with her friends. But, as we will see, she will soon find herself becoming a commonplace in our story. But, for now, she finds herself answering the door to Hay Lin, who as just arrived from the hospital._

_Cornelia sees the look in her friend's eyes and silently leads the way to her room, where the two Guardians can talk in peace. As soon as the door closes behind her, Hay Lin breaks into tears and throws herself at her friend. Cornelia awkwardly returns her friend's hug; she is no good at this kind of thing and does the best that she can. Hay Lin releases her blonde friend and sits on her bed; Cornelia plants herself next to Hay Lin…_

_And the story begins…_

"So I take it that you went to see Will?"

Hay Lin nodded and rubbed her eyes, which were still bloodshot and puffy. Cornelia sighed and laid back, staring at the ceiling.

"And I bet that went well."

Hay Lin jumped off of Cornelia's bed and began to walk around the room; as she moved, she started to speak, more to herself then to Cornelia.

"What I don't understand is why she said those things to me. I remember plenty of times when Will told me that she loved my personality."

Cornelia shrugged. "So she lied; why are you taking it so hard?"

Instead of answering her, Hay Lin asked a question of her own.

"Does my idealist attitude bug you?"

Cornelia blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. "Did Will tell you that?"

Hay Lin looked at the ground, even though Cornelia was still lying on the bed. "She said I piss a lot of people off."

"Well, you can be a little exacerbating."

Hay Lin spun and gawked at her friend, tears welling up in her eyes. From her position on the bed, Cornelia held up a hand.

"Sometimes, when people are having a bad day, your positive attitude is a little annoying." Hay Lin hung her head. "But that's all; trust me, nobody hates you for it."

Hay Lin felt herself smile for the first time in hours. "Thanks, Cornelia. I needed that."

The blonde pushed herself up and faced her friend. "Do you know what your problem is?"

Hay Lin's smile immediately disappeared. She shook her head.

"You're taking someone who's so messed up she shows up to school drunk and believing everything she says. Will was probably angry at herself and you just got caught in the middle of it."

Hay Lin thought back for a moment. "Actually, she said she was mad at her mom…"

Cornelia grinned. "Ouch. You're lucky all she hurt were your feelings."

"Oh, thanks." Hay Lin said sarcastically. "You're a pal."

Cornelia smiled a perfect smile. "Thanks. I try."

-----

_Lair Household  
at the same time_

Meanwhile, Irma had finally mustered up enough courage to venture outside of her room. She slowly opened her door, glancing in both directions before timidly stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind her. She softly padded to the stairs and began to descend; she hasn't eaten anything today and her stomach was protesting loudly. As she reached the bottom and began to walk towards the kitchen, her brother Chris, who was following her, reached up and grabbed his sister around the waist.

"I got you, Irma." He yells, laughing as his sister screamed. Unfortunately, his innocent prank sent Irma's mind into overdrive; she threw his hands off and spun to face him, hands raised to defend herself. At the same time, the drain in the kitchen suddenly began to backfire, squirting a jet of water in the air, causing Anna to shout in surprise. Irma relaxed slightly when she realized that it was only her little brother. But this fact did not stop her reaching out and grabbing her brother by the arm, pulling him in close.

"You are a brat, Christopher Lair. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Chris gave no reply except a little moan of discomfort; Irma was unconsciously tightening her grip.

"Irma, let me go!" he shouted; Irma shook her head as she continued to squeeze. Chris reached down and tried to pry her fingers off of his arm, to no avail.

"You're hurting me!"

Suddenly, Irma seemed to snap out of it; she looked down at her little brother, who was staring right back at her with fear, or something very close to fear, in his eyes. Irma gasped as his words stirred up a memory that she had been trying hard to forget:

"_Let of me!" Irma shouted as the man's hands viciously pressed into the flesh of her upper arms. The man nodded as though considering it, and actually did release one hand (Irma felt a surge of hope) only to force it under the waistband of Irma's jeans. Irma let out another scream as she felt the man's fingers on her underwear…_

The present Irma shook her head and returned to facing her brother, who was still staring at her and holding his arm where she had grabbed him, which was an angry shade of pink. Irma felt a rush of guilt and took a step forward.

"Chris, I'm so sorry – " she started.

Chris, however, took one step back before turning and running up the stairs; Irma listened to his footsteps growing fainter before she heard his door open and slam. The brunette smacked herself in the head.

_What is happening to me?_

-----

_Heatherfield General  
3:30 PM_

"Hey, Will."

Will glanced up to see her mother in the doorway; he redhead had just finished changing out of her hospital gown and into a fresh set of clothes that her mother had brought she that she wouldn't have to wear her dirty clothes home. Will managed a weak smile.

"Hey, mom."

Susan sighed; it was kind of impersonal, but it was better than having her daughter scream at her. She smiled and attempted to make conversation.

"Do are you ready to come home? I know the food they serve here is almost as bad as at your school."

Will forced a smile as her mom chuckled to herself, but the smile faded just as quickly as it appeared. Susan noticed this, however, and decided to offer a compromise. She walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, Will; why don't we go out for an early dinner, and then we'll go home and I'll listen to anything you want to tell me. And if feel you like you have nothing to say, then I won't pressure you. Sound good?"

'_No it doesn't sound good! Why can't you just let me be?' _

"Sure mom, that sounds nice."

Susan just nodded and held the door open for her daughter. Will walked out and over to the elevator and pushed the down arrow. The doors opened and Will and her mother got it. The pair descended in silence, the only sound coming from the elevator itself as it hummed passed floors. It finally stopped and the pair exited and then walked out a door to the underground parking garage. While they were walking, Susan noticed that her daughter was carrying a wrapped present.

"Who's that for?" she asked, a small part of her brain imagining that it was for her.

"Well, it WAS from Hay Lin, but I kind of hurt her feelings, so I decided that I would patch things up before I open it."

They reached Susan's car and piled in. Susan started the engine and turned to Will.

"Alright, Will; where to?"

Will pointed her finger straight ahead of her, as if she was guiding a ship to land. "The Silver Dragon!"

-----

_Heatherfield Memorial  
4 PM_

Tom Lair stepped out of his police cruiser; he had no idea what awaited him except that the radio had reported a body at Heatherfield Memorial Park. The big sergeant made his way over to the police line, where he recognized and nodded to one of the officers, a wiry little man named Peters. He ducked under the yellow tape and followed the voices to a small copse of trees. He came across a group of detectives standing around something covered in a tarp. As Tom approached, his Lieutenant walked over to him.

"Glad you could make it, Tom." He said as they shook hands.

"What have you got for me, Rogers?" Tom asked as he grabbed a pair of latex gloves out of a box that was offered to him. He snapped them on and knelt next to the body alongside Lt. Rogers. Rogers lifted a corner of the tarp for Tom to see.

"Looks like a pretty standard homicide. I wouldn't even have called you out here if it hadn't been for this." With a glance at Tom, he drew back the entire tarp. Tom gasped; he bent down and ran his gloved fingers over the words carved into the man's chest. He inserted a finger into one of the wounds and felt around; pulling his finger out, he shot Rogers a look.

"What do you make of this, L Tee?"

Rogers, his hands on his hips, nodded towards the body, "Tom, read what it says."

Tom shifted himself so that he was standing at the corpse's feet. He began to read aloud, his eyes growing larger as he spoke…

"I…am…not…your…Guardian…_IRMA LAIR?_"

Turning to Rogers with a look of confusion and alarm on his face, he asked what it meant.

Lt. Rogers shook his head.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Tom."

Suddenly, something clicked in Sergeant Lair's head. He turned back towards the body gave it another quick once over before he asked Lt. Rogers the question that was burning through his mind.

"Jake, was the victim wearing a green jacket?"

Rogers nodded, even though Tom was still facing the body.

"There was a jacket covering the torso. Funny thing, we thought it was brown at first; there was so much blood on it."

Tom only needed the final piece to fall into place. "And was he wearing a mask?"

"Yep, although the head was kinda hard to find."

Tom gasped as he put it all together in his mind.

"Jake, I think I know this man."

-----

_Cook household  
4 PM_

A'k'sl walked up the short path to the front door of the fire girl's house. He had watched her parents leave thirty minutes ago, and knew that the girl was alone with her brother. Because confronting Tom Lair had worked so well, he was planning on doing the same to the fire girl's brother. He had his suspicions that the brother was probably curious about his sister's injuries and that the girl had no doubt come up with any one of a number of lies. And he figured that she would be less likely to lie to her brother then to be parents.

And so, he reached the door and rang the bell; listening as footsteps approached the other side of the door. As Peter opened it, A'k'sl put on a winning grin; humans tended to like you better initially if you had a smile on your face. Peter, however, didn't seem to share this view with the majority of his race; being the son of a judge and a lawyer, Peter had inherited an inborn distrust of strangers, a trait his sister does not share.

And so, when Peter asked "Can I help you?" it came out much gruffer then A'k'sl expected. The Cranal widened his eyes a bit and nodded slightly.

'_Not as friendly as you look, huh? Alright, I can respect that.'_

Aloud he said "I heard that somebody trashed your sister, Cook."

Peter narrowed his eyes while his brain registered what he had just heard; when it dis register, his reaction was just as predicted. He threw his hands forward and grabbed A'k'sl by the collar and pulled him in close, just as Tom did.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Sister?"

'_Must we talk like that? Alright, but you owe me for this.'_

"I. Was. The. One. Who. Hurt. Your. Sister."

Peter's eyes widened. He shook A'k'sl, hoping to jolt that smug smirk right off his face. He only grew angrier as A'k'sl began to laugh. Snarling, Peter pushed A'k'sl out of the doorway and then spun him around and slammed him against the wall. From inside the house, A'k'sl could hear Taranee's voice.

"Peter? What's going on out there?"

A'k'sl seized the moment and sounds a growl of his own as he reached his hands up and grabbed Peter's own collar and pulled him in even closer.

"Do you know what it felt like to crack your sister's skull?" He snarls in Peter's ear.

At these words, Peter forgot himself. He pushed himself away from the Cranal and raised his fist, meaning to smash it into A'k'sl's face. He drew it back and swung forward…and shouted as his fist impacted on the hard unyielding wood of the side of the house. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the empty space in front of him, the strange man having completely vanished.

-----

_Garden Plaza  
6 PM_

_We switch our gaze to the Hale home, to find Hay Lin and Cornelia watching TV. Mr. and Mrs. Hale have taken little Lillian to the park, and are not due home for another hour or so. Of course, this leaves the two Guardians with the whole apartment at their disposal, but they seem to find it difficult to get off the couch. Besides, it's not like there is anything good on that is keeping the girls interested; they just don't feel like moving._

_Cornelia lazily flips through channels trying to find something to watch while Hay Lin dozes on the other side of the couch. Just as Cornelia is about to give up when she sees something that catches her eye…_

_Reaching her hand out, Cornelia shakes her Asian friend awake…_

"Hay Lin!"

"What?" her Asian friend asks as she wakes up, "Cornelia, I was having a good dream."

Cornelia points to the TV. "Isn't that Irma's dad?"

Sure enough, Sergeant Lair was on the TV, giving a statement to a reporter. In the background, the girls saw a police line which more officers were ducking under as they moved back and forth. Between the officers, they could see a few trees and then the camera panned, giving them a good look at Heatherfield Memorial Park, before returning to Tom Lair. Cornelia pressed the mute button and Tom's voice filled the room.

" – already spent several years in prison for two individual counts of rape."

"And about what time was this man killed, would you say, Sergeant?" asked the reporter.

"Although we don't have the exact time of death, we can say that it was sometime last night."

The reporter took several seconds to ask his next question, as he was listening to his boss via earpiece.

"I see. Sergeant, it has come to my attention that there are some…unusual circumstances connected with this body. Would you care to elaborate?"

The reporter shoved his microphone in Tom's face, almost hitting him in the nose.

"Well, the body was found decapitated, with the head lying several feet away from the torso. The left arm was also detached."

The reported nodded. "And what would you say caused it?"

"We don't know that at this time, but inspection of the neck and shoulder leads us to believe that they were torn, not cut. There are also large bite marks on the waist and lower legs."

"Sergeant Lair, are you suggesting that an animal did this?"

Before they could hear Mr. Lair's response, Hay Lin pressed the mute button, causing Cornelia, who had been leaning forward in anticipation, to pitch right off the couch. The blonde rose to her feet and spun to face her friend.

"Hay Lin! I wanted to hear the rest of that."

Her expression changed when she say the look in her friend's eyes. She sat down next to Hay Lin and began to rub her back as Hay Lin spoke.

"I'm sorry, Cornelia, but what if this guy is the same one who – "

" – attacked Irma? Then it looks like someone gave him what he deserved."

Hay Lin gasped at her friend's savage answer; she rounded on her fellow Guardian.

"How can you say that? He had a life too; he must have a family who miss him."

"Ok, back up, Hay Lin. We're talking about some guy who tried to rape one of our best friends. If I were you, I'd save my sympathy."

Hay Lin looked at the floor.

"I know.' She said in a small voice "But he was still a person."

"Yeah, a _bad_ person; look at it this way: he was killed sometime last night in Memorial Park, right? So that means that the killer could have been after Irma."

Hay Lin gasped and covered her mouth. "You think somebody wants to kill Irma?"

Cornelia leaned back into the couch.

"I don't know, Hay Lin. I just don't know."

-----

A'k'sl sat at a table inside a little coffee shop on the east side of Heatherfield. He had unfolded the map that Nerissa had given him, which turned out to be a modern street map that a tourist would have, and was busy marking the houses of the Water and Fire Guardians respectively and the restaurant where the Air Guardian worked and lived. He had also traced out the path that the Water Guardian had taken last night, taking care to mark the spot where she was attacked and subsequently saved.

He mentally checked his list; he still had to pay a visit to the Earth Guardian and the leader, as well as finding out where they went to school. He knew in the back of his mind that he should have taken his mission a little more seriously, but Nerissa be damned, he was having fun.

He refolded the map, stuffed in back into his front pocket, and took a sip of the latte in front of him. There were many things that A'k'sl hated about this miserable world, but coffee was not one of them.

A/N ok, so here is chapter 5. I probably would have updated yesterday, but I had a geology field trip and did not get back to campus until 7 PM. Plus, I pretty much decided to re-write about 1500 words of this thing because I just didn't like it. So I hope this keeps you guys entertained.

Review responses:

NIkly – Yes, I am indeed motivated. Thank you. I do expect, however, that I won't be able to update quite as often when the quarter really picks up, but I will try to keep it as fast as possible. I still have a wealth of story ideas, so keep up the reviewing. Your response was a perfect length. Try your best to keep them that way and you'll make me a very happy camper.

MaJorReader619 – glad to hear that I make your day…you make mine as well. Keep reading and enjoying.

lost prince – glad to know that my story leaves you wanting more. I like to pride myself on being about to tell my stories in such a way that my readers begin to empathize with my characters. I like it even better when my reviews agree with me. Keep the LONG reviews coming, yours was a great length.

Guardian's Light – but you do so well with the long reviews. I love hearing about other people's stories and/or characters, but try to limit it so that only takes up at most half the review. I'm glad you like my OC. I know that all he really seems like right now is a bad person, but I hope to give him some depth later.

dawntodark – thank you.

babywhale512 – once again you make my day. It always brings me pleasure when I read your nice long reviews; I'm proud of the way the Irma scene came out…being a man, I don't live with the fear of ever being raped even though it is a possibility, so I'm glad you think her reaction is real. Glad to know I give you "all a lot to think about". I'll try to keep the standard up.

XV-Dragon – keep your reviews that length, sir, and you will earned yourself my eternal gratitude, and maybe some awesome Sour Skittles, which I am gorging on right now. Gotta bulk up for my long hibernation period this winter. Just joking….or am i? keep the long reviews coming, my friend.

Remember everyone, feel free to tell me if you feel that something (or someTHINGS) is/aren't working out or seem to not follow the story. I learn from my mistakes.


	6. That's the kind of daddy he is

In the process of finishing off his second latte, A'k'sl was lost in his thoughts; thoughts of his deal with Nerissa, the Infinite Fortress of Kandrakar where the hated Oracle lived and, lastly, the five young girls who passes as its Guardians. Of course, the fact that the Guardians were all adolescents was the silver lining in this cloud. Had he been dealing with older Guardians, A'k'sl reasoned, then he would have had his hands full; instead they were teenagers, with teenage problems and teenage insecurities.

As for his deal with Nerissa, A'k'sl had mixed feelings; he absolutely hated the idea of having to rely on another living being, much less a former Guardian, for anything. Still, he supposed that she represented his best chance of getting to Kandrakar to exact his revenge. And, he surmised, she had assigned him a truly fun…mission was the wrong word, for that implied that she had ordered him here, but he supposed that it would do until he could think of something more fitting.

And now for the actual Guardians themselves; he knew that he would have to stop dancing around them sooner rather than later. Of course, the incident with the Water Guardian had been purely accidental; how was he supposed to know what that man in the park had on his mind? But, in the end, it had worked to his advantage, because, after visiting her house and exchanging…pleasantries with her father, A'k'sl decided that she could be exploited as a weak link. And if he knew humans as well as he thought he did, then the Fire Guardian's idiot brother would take his words to heart and question his sister about her injuries.

That left three Guardians he could still toy with; well, at least two. He had overheard the three at the restaurant talking about their leader having to visit the hospital. Judging from what he had overheard, it was unlikely that she was still there; oh well, he could just follow one of the others to their school and then follow her to her home. Of course, it sounded like she was actually destroying herself, which meant that he could just cross her off the list.

He already knew where the Air Guardian lived; purely by accident, he had seen her working in a restaurant downtown. His hearing being what it was, he discovered that she also lived above the eatery; which made his job slightly easier. At least he wouldn't have to track down two locations for the same person.

And, finally, he arrived at the Earth Guardian; the fashion model of the group. He had learned early on, however, that appearances could be deceiving; that just because she looked delicate and frail, she had the potential to be the most dangerous of them all. He sincerely hoped that the latter was the case; Nerissa had been very specific when she had told him not to kill any of them. A'k'sl raised his cup to drain the remnants of his latte when he suddenly caught a familiar scent. He lowered the cup and turned to the front window of the coffee shop; seconds later, who should walk past the window but the Guardians of Air and Earth, respectively. A'k'sl smiled…

_And the universe provides…_

-----

_Cook household  
6:30 PM_

Peter was lying across one of the couches in front of the TV, his head resting in Taranee's lap. His hand was wrapped in an ice pack, and he was deep in thought. He was torn between believing his sister or, he hated to admit it, the strange man who had pretty much confessed to hurting her. After the man had utterly vanished, Peter remembered being in a kind of shock, as most people are amp to when they've just seen something that is simply not possible.

Now, Peter had managed to convince himself that his mind was playing tricks on him, or that the man was a magician or something; what he wasn't able to forget was what the man had said. Or, more specially, the bit about cracking his sister's skull, since no one outside of the family could have heard about the injury. Peter supposed that Sergeant Lair or Taranee's friend Irma or even the doctor could have mentioned it to someone, but the whole point of having friends is to be able to trust them, right? He couldn't imagine Irma's father, a police officer, diverging that kind of information freely, and he defiantly couldn't picture any self respecting doctor breaking the whole 'doctor-patient confidentiality' thing.

And so, when it came down to it, did he believe the story that his little sister told her family: that she was climbing a tree with Irma, and fell out of said tree, hitting her head on a rock? Did he believe that Irma had landed on his sister, breaking a few of Taranee's ribs and her own arm in the process? He wasn't sure if he did before, but now he was almost positive it was a lie, although it galled him to admit it. Of course, it made no sense to him as to why Taranee would lie to her family…unless (Peter's heart skipped a beat here) she was doing something dangerous, or even illegal, that she didn't want them to know about. Peter hated the idea of his baby sister keeping secrets from him, and, if what that man had said was true, it was time to confront her about it.

Peter reached down and grabbed the remote, raising it and pressing the pause button, freezing a picture of a zombie clown on the screen. Taranee glanced down at her big brother; one hand still absent mindedly stroking his hair.

"Is something wrong, Peter?"

Peter gently pushed her hand away as he sat up and swiveled his body so that he was facing her. Taranee regarded him with the same kind of bored curiosity that one would a slightly interesting TV show.

"Taranee…" he began "A man stopped by the house today."

Although Peter wasn't to know, Taranee actually knew this already. You see, when A'k'sl had used his magic to vanish, or blink, Taranee had been able to catch a quick mental _resonance_. The simplest explanation for this is the fact that A'k'sl's transportation had left a slight magical sympathy, and Taranee's telepathy had picked up on a trace of it. And because he had just finished his little go round with Peter, that moment had been the ones transferred to the Fire Guardian.

"And?"

"Well, I…um…I think that you and I need to talk about something."

Peter's sentence sent a shock through Taranee; because of her powers, she knew exactly what her brother was going to ask her. What came out of his mouth, however, was not what she was expecting.

"Taranee, do you trust me?"

Taranee was taken aback, but only for a second; silently, she nodded. Peter smiled and continued, his next question being the one Taranee was expecting.

"Taranee, did you honestly fall out of a tree?"

Taranee sighed; she knew that Peter had instantly doubted her story, and that what that…that _man _had told him was enough to make him question his own sister. The very thought of her brother even considering believing what a stranger said about her was enough to make Taranee want to cry; she had almost been close to her brother and he had always stood by her. Peter apparently could see the agony in her eyes, because he leaned over and put his arm around her shoulders.

Taranee reached up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Peter; I know that you worry about me and that you want me to protect me, but the truth is…"

Peter moved his head closer; Taranee pretended to sniffle as she spoke in a low voice…

"The truth is…I did fall out of a tree."

And right then and there, Peter knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere by interrogating her; either she was sticking to this story or she really had fallen out of a tree. So Peter did what most every guy would do in the present situation: he gave up. Squeezing her shoulder, Peter smiled before getting to his feet.

"I believe you, little sister. I'm going to get some more ice, and we'll finish the movie, alright?"

Taranee smiled up at her big brother as he walked backwards to the kitchen, but the smile faded as soon as he stepped inside. Poor Taranee pulled her legs off the floor and hugged them to her chest. While she had faked tears before to convince Peter to drop the issue, now real tears began to fall from her eyes.

'_I hate lying to you Peter, I really do, but I don't think either of us is ready for you to know the truth.'_

In the kitchen, Peter opened the freezer and threw his ice pack in, grabbing the second of the pair that he kept in there for just such an occasion. As he closed the door, his eyes drifted back towards the living room, and Taranee.

'_I'm sorry, little sister, but this isn't over.'_

-----

_Lair household  
6:30 PM_

Tom Lair sat in his police cruiser, which in turn sat in the driveway of his house. He had been sitting here for the better part of ten minutes; the reason, of course, was Irma. As a police officer, Tom knew just how scared and confused she was; hell, he had seen it plenty of times in rape victims, but had never thought that his own daughter would ever have to experience it. He had hoped that he could have protected her from the horrors of the real world, at least until she was older; fourteen years old was by no means old age, which made what had happened to her all the more difficult to except.

Even though upholding the law was his job and passion, part of him knew that, if he had run into the pathetic excuse for a man who had dared to hurt his little girl, he would have torn him limb from limb. But someone had beaten him to the punch; someone had already carried out what Sergeant Lair personally saw as justice. Had he been able to meet this mysterious vigilante, Tom probably would have given him the biggest medal within the police station's budget, or at least voted to give it to him.

Suddenly, it hit him; he very well could have met this person, although he didn't realize it at the time. When that…_man_ had shown up at his door; had very casually mentioned that he had had fun with Irma last night, Tom had lost it. He had wanted the man to feel every ounce of pain that he knew Irma was experiencing, and then some. He wasn't sure if he felt that way now; after the discovery in Memorial Park that afternoon, it seemed unlikely that the man who visited him had been the one who had…done that.

And so, who had he been? Why would he say "tell you daughter I had fun" unless…suddenly it hit Tom; what if that had been the man who had, in Tom's mind, exacted justice? Had he been that close to the man who had saved his daughter's innocence and maybe her very life? Hadn't Irma said last night that the man had "pulled himself off of her"? What if he had been torn off of her and been put to justice right then and there? If so, then what had happened to his body? Tom had personally never seen a human corpse missing any of its limbs before, let alone a head.

Of course, police officers rarely work in two dimensions, and Sergeant Lair was no exception. He was already working on another scenario in his head; couldn't it be just as possible that the man who had saved his daughter was not the hero that Tom secretly considered him? Could he have been looking to murder someone, anyone, and it just so happened that Irma looked like the lesser of two potential victims? Could his daughter have turned up cold and bloody instead of violated and emotional scarred? Tom had effectively thought himself into a corner and suddenly decided that he couldn't make any decisions at the moment.

But what to think of the mysterious message found carved into the corpse's very flesh? Were his daughter's rescuer's intentions really as heroic as they appeared at first glance? Had he brutally murdered her assailant just so he could have his way with her? The thought made Tom's blood run cold; he had always been protective of Irma, it came as part of the job, but had she attracted some very unwanted attention from Heatherfield's Most Wanted? Well, he was damned if he was going to let anything happen to her.

Which brought him back to the message _found_ on the Memorial Park corpse; was he willing to ruin what was left of his little girl's innocence by showing her the pictures that he had taken? It was true that she was wrapped up in this case, but he found that he had no intention of involving her more then she already was. Anna had already told him that Irma had barely slept a wink last night; would she be able to sleep at all if he showed her what had became of her attacker?

It seemed that this case was all a big circle, with that _bloody_ (pun intended) message in the center of it. Tom had read the thing several times now, and it seemed to him as if it offered evidence towards his earlier suspicion: that Irma had been saved by a sadistic someone with the very same intentions for her. The first line served the purpose to draw attention to the fact that the person who had…ahem…_wrote_ the message had, indeed, saved his daughter, but the second one, while seemingly pointing towards one explanation, was actually a dead end. And why had the word _guardian_ been emphasized, as if it had special significance? Tom wasn't sure, but he mentally added it to his list of things to talk about with Irma.

-----

Upstairs, Irma was lost in her own thoughts; for once, she was not thinking about the events of last night. Instead, she was thinking of the promises that her parents had made to her:

'_That man is never going to hurt you again, I promise you.'_

'_Irma, I am going to protect you. No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm alive.'_

Even though it tore her up inside to admit it, she knew deep down that she had faced dangers much greater than this, and was almost guaranteed to continue to do so. Even though this was, and probably would be, the most emotionally damaging of her endeavors, it was also the only one that her father _could_ protect her against; everything else was out of his league, either due to him not being able to know about it, or the fact that he was not in the least bit magical.

She imagined, for a second, what would happen if her father even suspected what kind of enemy Nerissa was; what lengths he would go to so he could protect his baby girl.

'_Because that's the kind of daddy there is,' _thought Irma, a genuine smile spreading across her face. _'the best kind.'_

A/N. Here it is: chapter 6. I know it's shorter than the others, but I believe there's enough in there to keep you guys thinking until the next one comes out. And, knowing me, it'll be on Wednesday or something. So please, leave reviews and stuff. Oh, and it's fucking cold up here at CWU.

Chapter 5 review responses.

XV-Dragon – glad to hear it, as always. I'm sorry to hear that you might not be able to keep up the long reviews. If you feel you really can't do it, then feel free to stop, but know that you have/will hurt me. Sorry if you wanted Will to be in chapter 6, but next one, I promise. And when you say A'k'sl plays mind games too much for your taste, do you mean it in the "I have a bad feeling" about this way? Or the "please stop writing him like that" way?

lost prince – thank you, sir or ma'am. It's good to know that you like my Cornelia; I'll be sure to try to write her like that. If Irma seemed kinda OOC to you, then I apologize, I'm kinda of treading on unclaimed territory. I'll play around with her a bit; if you'll be good enough to give me notes, then I'll see if I can get her acting more believable, if possible. Always good to hear that my OC is interesting.

NIkly – you are welcome. Glad to know that YOU think Irma's reaction is justified, instead of a imagining it going a little _differently…_ (I'm just giving you shit, lost prince, you kick ass) sorry if that confused you, but lost prince reviewed chapter 5 and said that (s)he pictured Irma's reaction differently, but everyone is entitled to their opinion, neh? Will and her mom…heh…_will_ be in chapter 6. I'm relieved that you enjoyed A'k'sl at the Cooks. I was kinda afraid that I was kinda pushing it with the whole "go and mess with so and so's family" but apparently it works.

babywhale512- last but certainly not least, we have you, Liz. Most importantly, thank you for calling me on the use of points of view (1st vs 3rd) that I used. I was kinda rushing because I had a test I needed to study for, and it just kind of happened. Anyway, I have corrected it, if you feel the urge to reread chapter 5 anytime soon. I believe that I have only used 3rd person in this chapter, so that problem should be corrected. And I'm so glad you like my portrayal or Irma "breaking down" as you put it. As I've said to everyone (3 others, lol) Will and susan in chapter six.


	7. What can one being do?

_Downtown Heatherfield  
about ten blocks from the Silver Dragon  
6:35 PM_

As far back as she could remember, Hay Lin had always had exceptional hearing. This could have been the result of her powers over air manifesting themselves within her, or maybe she just had good genetics; after all, he grandmother had been the previous Guardian of Air. After receiving their powers officially, as in when they had transformed for the first time, this ability far surpassed itself. Hay Lin found that she could, in fact, hear the very air as it moved around; she could hear the softest whispers or the lightest footsteps. And it was because of this ability, that Hay Lin very narrowly avoided an injury that could very well have resulted in her death.

There wasn't much warning; just a low growl and a sudden rush of air as A'k'sl made his move. Hay Lin instinctively sidestepped; so fast that she could have sworn that her element was beside her, safeguarding its mistress. As fast as she was, however, she couldn't completely avoid the Cranal's attack; she gasped as sickle sharp claws tore through her left shoulder. A second later and both Cornelia and herself were sprawled on the ground; the reason for this being, of course, that Hay Lin had stepped to her right to avoid what was obviously an attack to her heart, which in turn led to her leaping smack into her blonde friend.

Cornelia was the first to regain her feet, being uninjured; she immediately raised her hands to straighten her hair. As she did so, she spoke out of the corner of her mouth, clearly annoyed.

"What is you damage, Hay Lin? Honestly, do you even pay atten – Hay Lin?"

The blonde turned to see her friend kneeling on the sidewalk, one hand on the ground and one hand pressed to her shoulder. Noticing the blood that was spilling from her shoulder, Cornelia practically leaped to her friend's side. Apart from the blood, Hay Lin appeared to be going into shock; her eyes were wide and she was staring straight ahead. The look on her face was one that was equal parts pain and disbelief. Cornelia called her name but got no response; instead she grabbed Hay Lin by her upper arm, on the uninjured side, and tried to haul her to her feet, which only partially worked. While Cornelia was finally able to move her friend, she was pretty much supporting Hay Lin, the Air Guardian still making no move to help herself. Cornelia gently set her down; she was getting nowhere fast, and time was rapidly running out.

'_Well,' _thought Cornelia _'I know that it's a cliché, but let's see if this works…'_

Cornelia drew back her hand and slapped her friend across the face; to her very great surprise, Hay Lin began to show signs of life again. The Asian girl brought her hand up and began to massage her forehead; suddenly her eyes went wide and she scrambled to her feet, grabbing Cornelia by the shoulders.

"Ow! Hay Lin, what gives?"

"Cornelia, we have to go! We have to go now!"

"What? Listen, you're losing a lot of blood; maybe we should –"

"There's no time; we need to get out of here!"

The look in her friend's eyes was beginning to scare Cornelia; she had never known her friend to be afraid of anything, but the fear in Hay Lin's eyes was a plain as day. But she could obsess about that later; right now she had to focus on her friend's injured shoulder. Hay Lin suddenly took Cornelia's hand and began to run down the street, the blonde struggling to keep up behind her. Cornelia suddenly stopped in her tracks, her grip on Hay Lin forcing the smaller Asian girl to come to a halt as well or risk falling on her face.

Cornelia jerked her hand out of Hay Lin's grip and placed it on her hip; with her other hand, she pointed accusingly at Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin, what is going on? None of this makes any sense; I mean, one minute we're headed to the Silver Dragon and suddenly you have this…this shoulder injury…which you should probably get checked out at a hospital."

Hay Lin shook her head.

"No. No hospitals."

"What do you mean "no hospitals"? Do you think that kind of injury is something you can just ignore? I'm no doctor, but I'm fairly certain that there's a major artery in that area."

Hay Lin gave her friend a sad look.

"But if we go to a hospital, they'll ask me how this…" she indicated her shoulder "…happened. I don't know about you, but I really can't think of a lie that can explain this."

Cornelia looked at her feet; her friend was dying in front of her, and she was totally drawing a blank on ideas. Unless...

"What about Eylon?"

Eylon Brown, the "new" ruler of Metaworld, was Cornelia's best friend.

"Um, Earth to Cornelia? How are we supposed to get there? Only Will can open folds, remember?"

Both girls began to rack their brains for a solution. Cornelia came up with idea after idea, but none of them seemed to be long term.

"Cornelia, I have an idea, but, you're not going to like it."

"Tell me what it is and I'll decide if I like it or not."

"Well, since Taranee is the Guardian of Fire, I was thinking that I could ask her too…"

And then it hit Cornelia; she knew exactly had Hay Lin was insinuating, and she did not like it.

"Hay Lin, you had better not be talking about what I think you're talking about."

"Listen, it's just a way to stop the bleeding. We can go see Eylon later or something."

Cornelia closed her eyes and began to search her brain for something…anything. But she knew that he friend was right; currently Will was the only one capable of opening folds to other worlds and she was probably still getting the double barrels from her mother. Seeing no other option, Cornelia rolled her eyes and gave in.

"Ok fine, but _you're_ calling her and telling her your crazy plan."

Hay Lin only nodded her head in answer. She closed her eyes and allowed her find to wander and find Taranee. Fortunately for her, the Fire Guardian was accepting calls.

'_Taranee? Taranee, can you hear me?'_

'_I can now. What's up? I was having a good dream…'_

'_Well….we kinda ran into trouble, and we need a place to crash.'_

'_What kind of trouble?'_

'_What are you two talking about?' _asked the mental voice of the team's resident beauty queen. Hay Lin glanced over at the blonde and made a slashing motion over her throat, obviously telling the Earth Guardian to butt out.

"No, Hay Lin." Cornelia said out loud "If I let you keep talking then you'll be…" she made the slashing motion over her own throat for emphasis. Hay Lin sighed but gave in; Cornelia immediately jumped right to the point.

'_Listen Taranee, Hay Lin's hurt and, currently, you're our only option. She's bleeding and we need you to stop it.'_

Taranee was silent for a full minute before _'You mean you want me to –'_

'_YES! The sooner the better; is it clear at your house?"_

'_Well, Peter just went to get pizza…'_

'_Good; we'll be there in, like, a minute. Call Peter and tell him to stock up.'_

Disregarding anything that Taranee might have said, Cornelia broke her mental link. She turned to her Asian friend, who had moved and was leaning against the side of a building. Cornelia could see that her breathing had become labored and that she had turned even paler then normal; Cornelia ran to her side and grabbed one of her arms, throwing it over her own shoulder so that she could support her friend.

"Hay Lin, do you feel up to teletransporting?"

Hay Lin slowly shook her head; Cornelia nodded.

"Never mind, I'll do it for both of us. You just hang on to me, alright?"

Cornelia brought her hands up to chest height, one above the other, with her pointer fingers extended. As she brought them closer together, she could feel the magic welling up within her. As it gathered strength, Cornelia began to feel as if she was trying to contain a vast ocean; she pictured Taranee's house as clearly as she could, and released her magic, disappearing in a flash of light, Hay Lin's arms wrapped around her neck.

-----

_Some cave on Metaworld  
6:40 PM_

A'k'sl stood before Nerissa, Tridart and Ember flanking behind him; both Knights had their weapons drawn and leveled at his back. While A'k'sl had predicted that Nerissa was probably growing impatient with him, he had not expected to be portal-yanked during his personal Guardian-Stalking time. Which meant, with respect to what he was, he was about ready to spit on his agreement with Nerissa and launch into full _angry Cranal _mode.

Nerissa saw the dangerous glint in his eye, and was quick to interject, which took the form of a simple question.

"Axel my friend; how is your mission going?"

A'k'sl held up three fingers.

"Ok, first off, I am not your friend, Guardian; second, _mission_ implies that – "

"Oh spare me the semantics, dear. Have you completed – "

"Listen, I don't know if ordering people around is what gets you off, lady, but it needs to end…_right now!_"

There was deadly silence in the cave.

"Good; now here's your stupid map."

A'k'sl tossed the map haphazardly at the ex-Guardian, who caught it, an act with surprised A'k'sl; he personally wouldn't have bet on her ability to move much faster than a glacier. She unfolded it and glanced over it; moving her head up and then back down. She carefully refolded it and handed it back to the Cranal; a smile on her face.

"It seems to be…incomplete."

"Yeah, well, I never said I was finished. It's only been one day, Guardian."

"Exactly; it's been one day, which should have been plenty of time."

Nerissa turned her back and began to walk away; she raised her staff, causing a fold to appear behind A'k'sl. The Cranal spared it one glance before calling after the ex-Guardian.

"Don't forget our deal, Nerissa; I do this, and you take me to Kandrakar."

The witch didn't even turn around as she answered.

"Yes of course, dear fellow…but forgive an old woman's questions; it's been nearly seven hundred years since the War, and another four since the Hunt; why are you still insisting on revenging yourself upon the elders of Kandrakar?"

"Because they're a bunch of fucking bigwigs with overinflated senses of self-worth."

Nerissa smiled.

"That they are, my friend. But, forgive me once again, what hope can a single being have against the might of the Infinite Fortress?"

Now that the question had been voiced, A'k'sl found that he had no real answer. The only thing that his mind could come up with was the initial plan of reaching Kandrakar...but then he was drawing a blank. Exactly what was he hoping to achieve once he had reached his destination? Across from him, Nerissa raised an eyebrow.

"Well? What will you do once we reach Kandrakar, my friend?"

"I told you before, lady; we…are…not…friends." A'k'sl growled.

"Alright…not friends; but we still have a deal –"

"Here's an idea, Nerissa; why don't you take that deal…and shove it up your ass."

Nerissa found she had no words to reply with; all she could do was fix A'k'sl with a deadly glare. The Cranal was not about to stop, however.

"You're right; what can one being do against the might of Kandrakar? As much as it pains me to admit it, the elders are too powerful."

"But Axel…" started Nerissa "…you wouldn't have been alone; myself and the Knights of –"

"I know all about your 'Knights of Destruction', Nerissa, and allow me a second to laugh at them." Here the Cranal did indeed laugh, sending echoing barks across the cave. As he regained order over himself, he pointed to each of the Knights in turn.

"I mean, they're having such a tough time dealing with Kandrakar's Guardians, do you think they can hope to offer any challenge to the real thing?"

A'k'sl began to calmly stride towards the fold, which was still open in the middle of the cavern. He turned again to the room at large.

"Listen; we are talking about five…" he held up five fingers for emphasis "…teenage girls. You've been free from Thanos for what? A month? Longer? And exactly what have you been doing? I've been following them for _one day_ and already they're about to break. You do whatever you want, but I'm going back to Earth and finishing what I started."

He turned and walked through the fold, leaving the cavern silent as Nerissa stood contemplating what he had said.

-----

_Vandom household  
6:35 PM_

Will and her mother were seated in armchairs, facing one another. Will was sitting with her legs hanging over one arm and her back leaning against the other one, her eyes darting around the room, focusing on anything except her mother. Susan Vandom, by comparison, was sitting in the traditional sense, with her back against…well…the back of the chair, and her legs crossed in front of her. Her eyes were locked solely on her daughter, which was why Will has avoiding looking at her in the first place, and the expression on her face clearly said that she was less than happy.

Will let out a sigh, knowing that she would have to start talking before even thinking of retreating to her room; she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mom, I know that what I did yesterday was unforgivable –"

"The words 'stupid' and 'idiotic' come to mind."

Will closed her eyes, praying to the Heart of Kandrakar itself to grant her patience. She began again…

"What I did was stupid and unforgivable and I promise never to do it again –"

"Like you haven't said that before, Will."

"Mom!" Will shouted before she could stop herself. Susan raised an eyebrow. Will quickly checked herself. "I'm trying to apologize here."

"I really don't know what I was thinking; it's just, I've been under a whole lot of stress lately, and I didn't know how to deal with it."

Susan gave Will a motion with her hand that clearly said "keep it coming".

"I realize that what I did hurt you, and I'm really sorry, mom."

Susan smiled and touched her heart. "Oh, Will; that is the –" the smile disappeared "- biggest load of crap I have ever heard."

"What? But I apologized and everything!"

"I've heard you saw those same things so many times before, Will. _'What I did was stupid' _and _'I don't know why I did it'_. How can you expect me to believe them now."

Will hung her head. "I guess…I didn't expect you to believe them."

"Can you guess what the worst thing you did was?" Pause for effect. "You didn't talk to me about your problems."

Will raised her gaze to meet her mother's. _'Of course I didn't; you couldn't help me with most of my problems even if you did know about them'._

"Will," Susan pleased "I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You make it sound like I have a problem."

And, just like that, any progress the two might have been making was over, and they reverted back into their normal roles…i.e. yelling at each other.

"You went to school drunk, Will. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"Oh, maybe you can think that I'm growing up and I don't need you around to solve my problems!"

"If anything, your behavior yesterday proved that you _aren't_ growing up, and that you _do_ need me!"

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I want you around, have you thought of that?"

'_And there it is' _thought Susan. Aloud, she said "That's what this is about, isn't it?"

Will folded her arms. "What's what about?"

"This is because I've been working so much, isn't it?"

"No, this is not about you working all the time. I wished you worked all the time so that I wouldn't have to deal with you!"

Susan gasped; Will had finally found just the right words to hurt her. Well, fine, if she wanted to play it like that, then maybe a little tough love was in order;

"Fine. But the next time you get yourself into trouble, don't expect me to be there for you."

With that parting shot, Susan turned, walked to the stairs, and began to ascend. Will felt herself shaking, and let loose with a parting shot before she could stop herself.

"I won't, because you wouldn't be able to handle it!"

A/N So here is chapter 7, and it is only 1:11 in the morning. I'm getting better. I hope y'all (all 4 of you anyway) enjoy this. You guys make them fun to write.

Chapter 6 review responses

lost prince – hells yeah I update fast. I really have nothing to do between classes and rugby practice, because my homework load is so light. And I always like to play it safe when addressing people on fan fiction because I've had members of both sexes get offended and angry because I referred to them as the wrong gender. Most people don't make it a big issue, but there are always a few, so I try to keep on the safe side.  
Glad you enjoyed it; don't worry, there will be more opportunities to play with Irma later; I'll try to get something that feels believable to everyone. It's terrible to say, but I'm glad I can make you feel sad; it means I'm doing something right. And the reason you feel the whole situation with Irma with "come crashing down" is because you know I like drama and its ilk.

NIkly – and it's great to come back from fucking geography and (hopefully) read your reviews, sir. And thanks again or praising my OC. And bleach is just full of stuff like this, so you can totally disregard it unless it happens to be what you're watching/reading. And thank you so much for saying that you think Taranee is in character. It really makes me feel like a success as a writer.  
and thank you so much for supporting me. I like to entertain people, what can I say?

XV-Dragon – I understand now. Anything you feel like commenting on, feel free. I love to read your guy's opinions. As for the rest, all I can say is that You have to be patient. Sorry.

babywhale512 – glad to hear you agreeing with me about kinda separating Taranee and Peter. I thought it was kind of a risky move. I actually based it off how I would have felt if my twin brother (not truely the same I know) was hiding something from me.  
As I mentioned above, I intend to play around with Irma for a bit longer. I mean, no one likes a story when there's no conflict and everyone is all happy. One of the things that I hate about America is that we associate animated/comics with children and we kind of cater to them. i.e. little or no violence/ easy to understand plots. Now, the WITCH comics have pretty intricate plots, but they still are geared towards the younger teens. I'm twenty and I absolutely love the comics, but I just wish they were a little more violent. Granted, it's a different style, but some occasional genuine danger/blood probably would have help to increase the fan base  
I mean, look at your story, "what price loyalty" it was perfectly bloody and torrid and people loved the thing.  
I apologize about the mistakes. One of these days I'll get around to getting a beta or two. Is there a way you can, like, apply to get one on the site, or do you just ask your reviewers if they want to do it?

And to all you people who are reading the story and not leaving reviews, even if it's just "great story, update soon" or "can't wait for next chappie" please leave the review. At the very least, it lets me know that people appreciate the hard work that goes into this thing.

Don't expect a personalized response, though. I can't listen every single person who said "great story, update soon" and leave them their own message. I will address the "great chapter" group as a whole, but that's about it.


	8. Hay Lin, look at me!

_Cook household  
moments after Cornelia and Hay Lin vanished…_

In a brilliant flash of light, Cornelia and Hay Lin reappeared; the blonde Guardian was relieved to find that she was still on her feet, her last few teletransportations having deposited her right on her backside. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Hay Lin, who had lost her grip on Cornelia and was now lying on the ground. Cornelia knelt down and, grabbing her friend by the underarms, pulled her to her feet. She took one of Hay Lin's hands and brought the Asian girl's arm around her head to rest on her shoulders and threw an arm around Hay Lin's slender waist.

The Air Guardian mumbled her thanks; Cornelia could see that Hay Lin was running out of time. Her skin was beginning to feel cool to the Earth Guardian's touch, and Cornelia could practically hear her rapid heartbeat. Despite this, Hay Lin appeared to be breathing normally; but Cornelia knew that they needed to have Taranee _cauterize_ the wound as quickly as possible. Hopefully, after the bleeding had been stopped, rest would be enough to revitalize Hay Lin until they could find something more permanent. Cornelia began to guide her friend up the path towards the house, calling out telepathically for Taranee as she did so.

The door opened as they approached it and Taranee raced out, one hand holding a hand towel. She reached the two Guardians in record time, stopping just short of them. Cornelia gave her a curious look; as Taranee explained her plan, her curiosity turned into confusing.

"Listen, Cornelia, I've been doing some thinking; anytime you're burning flesh, it's a pretty smelly business. Is it possible that we could do it out here?"

Cornelia gestured around herself. "Are you crazy? What would your neighbors think if they looked out and saw us?"

But Taranee had a plan for that as well. "We go invisible."

"Fine, but what about noise?"

"Yeah…I hadn't really thought of that."

"Ok, so let's go inside and turn your stereo on super loud. Hay Lin can 'air' out your house when we're done."

"Alright, but it looks like we're going to have to carry her."

Both girls cast their gaze on Hay Lin, who was all but hanging off of Cornelia; Taranee walked over and put her hand on Hay Lin's shoulder. The Air Guardian gave Taranee a weak smile, which was hesitantly returned.

"Listen, Hay Lin; we're going to take you inside. I know that you're anxious to get this over with, but there are two things you need to understand."

Hay Lin nodded; Taranee could see that the girl was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Depending on how deep those cuts are, this might cause some tissue damage."

Again, Hay Lin nodded.

"And what's the other thing, Tara?"

Taranee gave her friend's shoulder a squeeze.

"Well, this is going to hurt. Alot."

With a nod to Cornelia, Taranee bent down and lifted Hay Lin's legs; the two girls began to slowly carry their friend into the house. Hay Lin's only job during this procedure was to pressed the towel, which Taranee had given her, to her shoulder, really for the sole purpose of keeping blood from dripping onto Taranee's floor. Taranee led the way to the bathroom on the first floor; the two teenagers gently deposited their friend in the bathtub. Taranee nodded before turning to Cornelia.

"Ok Cornelia, I need to you get in with her and hold her down."

Cornelia gulped.

"Hold…hold her down?"

Taranee sighed.

"Listen; I'm going to be _burning_ her blood vessels shut. She's going to be trying to squirm and twist her way out of it; even if she doesn't want to, her body is going to do it anyway."

Cornelia nodded. "Got it."

"Good. Now, could you wet a towel? I need to wash her wound so there isn't a lot of dried blood when I'm done. Are you wearing anything under that, Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin nodded. "A tank top."

Taranee nodded and motioned for Hay Lin to remove her sweater. Hay Lin began to gingerly pull the garment off; it was slow going because she could only use one arm, her other one was stuck in place because there was already so much dried blood soaked into the sleeve of her sweater. Taranee helped the Sir Guardian pull the first half of it over her head, and then she gently began to pull the other side down over Hay Lin's injured arm. Hay Lin let out little squeaks of discomfort as the sweater was pulled from her skin; when it was finally off, Taranee took the towel from Cornelia and began to wipe Hay Lin's arm, which was covered in dried blood and pieces of her sweater that had stuck fast in the coagulating liquid.

Soon the only part of Hay Lin's arm that was not its original color was her shoulder, which continued to pump out blood at a fairly steady rate. Taranee motioned for a fresh towel and pressed it against the cuts and then grabbed Hay Lin's hand and set it on the towel, telling her to apply constant pressure.

"Ok, now here's what's going to happen: I need you to sit up so I can get behind you, Hay Lin. You're going to lean back into me and Cornelia is going to get on top of you and hold your arms."

Both girls nodded and began to move. Hay Lin sat up, Taranee slipped into behind her and Hay Lin scooted back until her back was resting against Taranee's chest. Taranee suddenly held up her hand as Cornelia began to move.

"I'm sorry, Corny, but I need you to do two things. Well, three things; I need to you open the window and go to my room and get my stereo."

Cornelia nodded and left the room; she returned minutes later with Taranee's old Samsung stereo. She set it on the counter and walked over to the window, which she opened as far as it would go. She walked back over to the two in the tub and waited for more instructions from Taranee.

"Alright Cornelia, the last thing I need is for you to open the medicine cabinet and grab my toothbrush."

Cornelia was confused, but she did as she was told. She handed the toothbrush to Taranee, who in turn handed it to Hay Lin.

"Listen to me, Hay Lin. I want you to bite down as hard as you can on this; it's to…to keep you from screaming."

Hay Lin nodded, trying to act brave even though her eyes betrayed her. Taranee squeezed her shoulder a she gave final instructions to both girls.

"Cornelia, I need you to turn that stereo on and go full volume; there's a Karmilla CD in there already, or you can switch it to the radio. It's your call. And when you're done, get in here and hold Hay Lin's arms."

The blonde nodded; soon rock music was blaring throughout the house; Taranee had to raise her voice to address Hay Lin even though the Asian girl's ear was inches from her mouth.

"Here's what's going to happen, Hay Lin; you're going to remove that towel and let Cornelia hold you arms down. When she's ready, she's going to signal me, and I'll count to three; at three, I'm going to _cauterize_ your shoulder, ok?"

Hay Lin nodded, the combination of fear and blood loss making her feel weak. Cornelia kneeled down in front of Hay Lin and gently grabbed her forearms and pressed them into the Air Guardians stomach; she then leaned forward, putting most of her weight on them. Cornelia nodded at Taranee, who raised her hand and began to concentrate…he hand began to shake…and then began to steam…and finally burst into flame…

The sight of her friend's flaming appendage seemed to stress the gravity of the situation to her better than any of the words that her friends could have said. Hay Lin's eyes grew wide and she began to squirm under Cornelia, moans of distress sounding from around the toothbrush which was clamped in her mouth. Her eyes were glued to Taranee's fiery hand; Cornelia cleared her throat loudly.

"Hay Lin, look at me!" Hay Lin reluctantly did so. "Don't look at her hand, Hay Hay. Keep looking at me."

Hay Lin took a deep breath and nodded to Taranee, her eyes still fixed on the blonde. Taranee drew in a deep breath of her own, held it and then let it go.

"One."

Hay Lin's breathing began to get shallower and faster…

"Two."

Cornelia blinked back tears; the sight of Hay Lin so distressed nearly broke her heart. Taranee took one last breath, the fire on her hand beginning to take on a bluish tint.

"Three."

As the Fire Guardian pressed her conflagrant extremity to her friend's shoulder, several things happened at once: Hay Lin's back arched and her feet began to kick against the back of the bathtub; her eyes bugged out as she bit down as hard as she could on the toothbrush. Cornelia could hear the Air Guardian's screams of agony even over the blaring music; the toothbrush clenched in her teeth doing little to muffle her howls. A fowl stench was rapidly filling the bathroom, causing Cornelia to gag and almost loosen her grip on her friend; and perhaps the worst of all was the lurid sound of Hay Lin's skin sizzling under the torrid heat of the Fire Guardian's grasp.

And, just like that, it was over; Taranee pulled her hand away from the struggling girl and motioned for Cornelia to release her, which the blonde did immediately. Now free, Hay Lin instantly slapped a hand to her burning shoulder, ignoring the intense pain that radiated outward as her appendage made contact. Her other hand was balled into a fist at her side, her knuckles rapidly turning white as she squeezed harder and harder. She spit out the toothbrush, which was nearly bitten in two, and gave a single scream of pain before she settled for clenching her jaw and shutting her eyes as tightly as she could.

After what seemed an eternity, Hay Lin cracked one eyes open and looked up at Taranee, who was cradling her head. Silent tears had left streaks down the Fire Guardian's mocha colored skin, and her dark blue eyes were full of concern. Hay Lin raised her hand and gently stroked Taranee's cheek, a gesture the caused a fresh batch of tears to fall from Taranee's eyes. Hay Lin locked gazes with her and whispered two words:

"Thank you."

-----

_Metaworld  
6:45 (Earth time)_

Nerissa and the Knights of Destruction were having a brain-storming session…well most of them; Khor, being unable to speak, was naturally uninterested in the conversation. The topic under debate was A'k'sl; Nerissa felt that he was to be held accountable for skipping out on an unfinished task. She was the only one who held that opinion though; the remaining three members of the Knights of Destruction were glad to be rid of the Cranal. Not only did they believe that Nerissa had made a deal with him because they were failing to perform for her, but they also had resented the carefree way he had spoken to their mistress in.

The whole idea behind A'k'sl's mission…no matter what the Cranal thought, Nerissa still considered it a mission... was so that Nerissa could travel to Earth herself and be able to find the Guardians without much trouble. She wanted to know where they lived so that she could potentially use their loved ones against them. It was a cowardly act, but an effective one; but now that A'k'sl had _walked_ out on her, she was either going to have to assign the task to another one of her Knights or do it herself.

Nerissa decided on the former, not because she was in any way incapable, but when one has underlings, why not use them? Her first choice was to send Shagon for two reasons: the first being that he was the most powerful, and thus the most dangerous, of her Knights, and the second was because he represented the hate she felt for Kandrakar, a hate that she knew A'k'sl shared, which made him the most likely to be able to persuade the Cranal to return to her service.

She briefed Shagon on his duties, which were threefold: track the young Guardians so that they could be swiftly located and attempt to appeal to A'k'sl's own deep hatred of Kandrakar with her own, which was reflected through Shagon. Unfortunately, the map with the Guardian's homes marked on it had been taken away by the insubordinate Cranal, but not before Nerissa had looked it over. Her memory was good enough to provide Shagon with a general location for three of the girls, but it was up to him to locate the remaining two.

Shagon's third task was one that Nerissa had insisted that, even if he should fail in his first two tasks, the Knight of Hate made sure that he accomplished. It was, Nerissa explained, hard to believe that someone such as A'k'sl could have failed to bring out some very basic _emotions _in his victims; the ones that survived, anyway.

Many years ago, when she had still been a Guardian, the elders of Kandrakar had told her and the other Guardians of the mysterious Cranalic Wars. They told the Guardians of how the race of magical shapeshifters had rose up against the proclamation of the Oracle himself, and were consequently hunted and exterminated. The elders had done their very best to educate the Guardians, telling them of a fraction of the horrors of the century long war; they made sure that the Guardians had understood that one of the most dangerous aspects of the Cranal was their seemingly magical ability to plant negative thoughts and emotions in the mind of otherwise rational people. They described it vividly, each giving examples of how the Cranal manipulated people into turning against each other…

"_Taranee…" he began "A man stopped by the house today."_

_Although Peter wasn't to know, Taranee actually knew this already. You see, when A'k'sl had used his magic to vanish, or blink, Taranee had been able to catch a quick mental __resonance__. The simplest explanation for this is the fact that A'k'sl's transportation had left a slight magical sympathy, and Taranee's telepathy had picked up on a trace of it. And because he had just finished his little go round with Peter, that moment had been the ones transferred to the Fire Guardian._

"_And?"_

"_Well, I…um…I think that you and I need to talk about something."_

… of how they could draw out a person's basic instincts…

"_Excuse me?" the sergeant asked in a soft, dangerous voice. The man across from him leaned in and spoke in a voice that was almost a hiss. "I haven't felt that alive in a long time. Say thank you to your daughter for me."_

_With a roar, Tom reached out and grabbed the man's collar, pulling him in close._

"_If I find out you've so much as touched my daughter…"_

…and of how they could make a sensible person act on impulse.

_Hay Lin shook her head._

"_No. No hospitals."_

"_What do you mean "no hospitals"? Do you think that kind of injury is something you can just ignore? I'm no doctor, but I'm fairly certain that there's a major artery in that area."_

_Hay Lin gave her friend a sad look._

"_But if we go to a hospital, they'll ask me how this…" she indicated her shoulder "…happened. I don't know about you, but I really can't think of a lie that can explain this."_

The Guardians had not known this at the time, but the Oracle had asked the elders of Kandrakar to tell the Guardians of the Cranalic Wars in hopes that they would be able to lay their eyes on, as he had, the warning signs of Nerissa's inevitable betrayal. Ultimately, of course, this had failed, and the Oracle was forced to directly intervene once again. This time he had hoped to avoid making a decision that he would regret, or would come back to haunt him, and so he decreed that Nerissa be imprisoned until she had atoned for her crimes.

"Shagon, Ember, Tridart and yourself represent three basic emotions: Hate, Pain and Despair. I believe I am right in saying that Axel has done an excellent job of stirring up at least of one these emotions in the Guardians. It is your task to determine which emotion each girl is feeling the most; once you've done so, Ember and Tridart will join you on Earth. The girl's emotions should provide you with strength enough to defeat them. I had a hunch that the Cranal would lose interest in his first task, so I indirectly invited him to complete this one."

"And he has done a magnificent job."

A/N Alright so there is chapter 8. I'm sorry it wasn't out this morning for you to read, but I didn't really have time to write last night, having to study for a midterm and shower because my first class is at like 7 AM. Anyway, I hope you guys like this.

Review responses for chapter 7:

lost prince – I try to update this quickly. And I'm glad there was no offense taken, my man. I found the beta writer link, and am considering getting one. And the secret to updating faster is to have an unchallenging college homework load and lots of free time. And orange drink ;)  
glad to know that you caught on with the idea of Hay Lin burning her wound closed. I was trying to convey the idea without saying the words, and I guess it worked. I'm glad you think my Will-Susan fight is accurate.

MaJorReader619 – nice to see another review from you. The PSATs, huh? I actually never took those; I mean, the SATs are bad enough, and I took THOSE twice. I remember that I completely bombed them too. The SAT is designed for whomever can buy the specific SAT STUDY GUIDE and who spends days studying exactly what will be on the test, which is not necessarily what you were taught in school. Like they don't ask you any US history questions or anything, so why is US history a requirement to graduate?  
I wish you luck, but it's not the end of the world if you don't do that well.

NIkly – glad someone shares my views on comics. And that's why I write fan fiction, because I like the characters/story people have come up with, but I just want to change the context around. So happy to hear that you liked the chapter. Yes, indeed A'k'sl is getting tired of Nerissa. It's not in his character to take orders or be on a team after so long of being alone.  
get this: we were having a geography test…that was the midterm I was talking about…and I wanted to stretch my neck, so I did the deal, and then resumed the test and when I handed it in, my professor told me that he would fail me if he caught me cheating again. I mean, WTF, I was stretching my neck out a little, (it's hard to keep your head in one place when you have to fill in 100 little bubbles on a scantron) not fucking leaning over my neighbor trying to see what they put down.  
Sorry, I had to vent.

XV-Dragon – thank you for using my name. names us feel less impersonal. I don't honestly know yet if I want the Heart to be able to heal people…probably not because I want to stay true to canon. I assume then that you like the part with Will and her mom? I'll keep the tension up, because even I haven't figured out a solution to will's problem ;)


	9. Have you been cooking bacon?

_Cook household  
7:00 PM_

Peter walked up to the front door of his house, a paper bag containing four frozen pizzas clutched in one hand and a twelve pack of root beer in the other; when Taranee had called and told him that Hay Lin and Cornelia were coming over, he had immediately headed straight for one aisle in the supermarket. Maybe it was due to constant teenage patronage, but the Heatherfield GroceryDome had conveniently moved the frozen pizzas and the six and twelve packs of soda into the same aisle. The move was suggested after the constant complaints that the freezer aisle _and_ the beverage aisle were being crowded by teenagers on their way to this study session or that get-together at so-and-so's house. You know, whatever it is teenagers are doing these days.

'_If they're going to crowd our aisles anyway' _management said _'then let them crowd each other in a single aisle.' _And thus the soda/pizza aisle, or sopile, was born. Coincidently, the managers had also moved the store's supply of beer, red plastic cups and ping-pong balls to a single aisle for a similar reason…but that is another story entirely.

Because his hands were full, the elder Cook sibling used the end of the root beer pack. He heard footsteps approaching the door and in was opened by none other than Cornelia; the blonde instantly looked at her feet, a blush spreading across her face. Peter leaned down and smiled at her.

"Hey there; mind if I come in?"

Cornelia nodded, her breath caught in her throat; she stepped out of the way and held the door open as Peter stepped inside. The surfer kicked off his shoes and made a beeline for the kitchen. From on one of the couches, Taranee called out to him.

"Hey big brother, what did you get?"

"Two pepperoni, one cheese and one supreme!" Peter yelled back, disappearing around the corner into the kitchen. Taranee heard the fridge open and close; Cornelia plopped down beside her and Taranee gave her an elbow in the ribs.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Peter, start one of those pizzas, would you?" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Oven has to heat up first." Peter shouted back. Cornelia sighed and settled back into the soft twill of the couch when her cell phone rang; grumpily, she pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the caller ID. Seeing who it was, she threw it to Taranee who, despite having a confused look on her face, caught it. Cornelia folded her arms across her chest and sank back into the couch.

"You talk to her, Taranee; I don't know if I can deal with Will right now."

Sighing, Taranee flipped the phone open and raised it to her ear.

"Hey, have you girls been cooking bacon in here?" shouted Peter from the kitchen.

-----

"Hey, Will."

"Hey…Taranee," add libed Will, expecting Cornelia to answer. "Why didn't Cornelia answer?"

"She's…" Will could hear shouting in the background "… in the kitchen, putting a pizza in the oven."

"Is it just you two?"

"At first it was just Peter and I, but Hay Lin and Cornelia came over. I think Peter's in the kitchen with Cornelia and Hay Lin fell asleep on one of our couches like ten minutes ago."

"So Peter's in the kitchen with Cornelia, huh? Are you sure they're not 'cooking' anything besides pizza in there?"

Taranee forced a chuckle.

"Listen Will, you're my best friend, and I want to come clean with you."

Will frowned at the phone

"About what?"

"Well…Cornelia isn't in the kitchen; I made that up because she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Doesn't want to talk to me? Why not?"

"Jesus, Will; you came to school drunk! Don't you think that might have something to do with it?"

Will almost dropped the phone in shock; first her mother and now her best friend. How many times would this drunk thing come back to haunt her? She pressed the phone back to her ear, determined to have it out with her friend, but Taranee was already speaking.

" – did was stupid, but I'm just glad you're alright."

Will felt a surge of gratitude towards her fellow Guardian.

"However, I can't speak for the others; I mean, I'm sure they're happy that you're okay and everything."

Cornelia met the Fire Guardian's gaze and shook her head which caused Taranee gave the blonde a questioning look; Cornelia rolled her eyes and made a 'drinky drinky' motion with her hand. Putting her hand over the phone, Taranee reprimanded Cornelia in a harsh whisper.

"Listen, Cornelia, Will's going through –"

"Who cares what _she's_ going through, Tara? What happened to Irma was ten times worse...and don't you dare say it wasn't her fault…" the blonde hissed as Taranee opened her mouth "…because this time it was."

With that, she grabbed her phone away from Taranee and, raising it to her ear, walked down the hall and into Taranee's room. She spoke as soon as the door was closed.

"Will, do you have _any_ idea what we were supposed to do last night?"

Across town, Will recoiled at her friend's harsh tone; she strained to remember, but her mind was like a giant blackboard that she had erased with alcohol. However, it seemed that Cornelia had only paused for effect, not waiting for Will to answer.

"We were going to meet at Golden and then walk over to Taranee's house. Even though you pretty much spit on that plan, Hay Lin, Irma and I met there anyway; Irma wanted to wait to see Taranee so that you could come with us and Hay Lin said she felt the same way. I was pissed about what you did, but friends forgive and forget, right?"

Will nodded, despite the fact that Cornelia was sitting in Taranee's room unable to see her. Cornelia's next words wiped the smile right off her face.

"Do you know what your selfish little stunt cost all of us?"

Cornelia again did not wait for Will to answer, choosing to answer her own question.

"On her way home last night, Irma was…she was…_she was almost raped, _Will!"

With a _clunk_, Will dropped the phone in shock._ 'Oh my god! And it's…my fault?'_

Will shook herself and reached down to pick up her phone. She raised it to her ear, finding that she only had three words to ask Cornelia.

"Is she ok?"

"Oh yeah, she's doing great."

"Well that's good."

"I was being sarcastic, Will. Of course she's not fucking ok; she was almost raped! I can only imagine what she's going through."

"Cornelia, I – "

"No; no words, Will! There's nothing you can say that will make me forgive you; you should call Irma and beg for her forgiveness, not that you deserve it."

Will chocked back a sob; the truth was that she _did _remember making plans to meet her Guardians at Golden and visit Taranee, but the fight with her mother on Thursday night had effectively taken up precedence in her mind. The last thing that Will was able to remember clearly was that her mother had had an early meeting on Friday morning, which caused her to leave the house before Will was even out of bed. When Will had gone down to the kitchen to apologize to her mother, the only thing she found was an empty room and a note on the fridge, which wished Will a good day at school and said that her mother would be home late.

Will remembered feeling guilty as she read the note; there had been no mention of fight the previous evening; no sentence at the bottom that said '_we'll talk later'_. The note had ended up causing Will to feel like crap, instead of cheering her up; she had expected her mother to be giving her the cold shoulder, even in a note. And so Will had sat at the table slowly stirring around the remaining cereal in her bowl.

The time to leave for school had finally come, and Will had ran out of her house with her backpack and a thermos full of tequila from her mother's liquor cabinet. Being a first time drinker, Will had made the mistake that all first time drinkers make: drinking too much; by the time the first bell had rung, Will was already tipsy. And now she would finally have to face the four people she had let down the most.

Will brought herself back to the present in time to hear Taranee's voice coming through the phone; Will brought it up to her ear.

" – be too hard on yourself. It's true, you did something really dumb and made all of us worry, but what happened to Irma was not your fault. I don't care what Cornelia says; for all we know, that man was stalking Irma and would have caught up with her later that night, even if you guys _had _shown at my house."

Will let out another sob; it was easy for Taranee to say, because what had happened to her had not been self inflicted. Deep down, she knew that Cornelia was right; she had done something so stupid and selfish that she had allowed one of her Guardians to experience one of the most horrifying things anyone could imagine. Will knew that she would be lucky if Irma ever forgave her; and it sounded like it would be a while until Cornelia stopped blaming her.

"Listen to me, Will; what if everything had worked out on Friday, and then you guys had decided to walk home after hanging at my house? Irma lives the furthest away from my house; she would have ended up walking home alone anyway. Does that make sense?"

Will sniffled into the receiver. "Yes; thank you, Taranee."

"Will, if you end up asking Irma, or even Cornelia, to forgive you, just remember that you deserve your own forgiveness as much as you might theirs. Listen, I need to go, Peter just pulled one of the pizzas out of the oven. Keep your chin up, kiddo. I love you."

Will heard the click as her best friend hung up. She flipped her phone closed and then let it, and her tears, fall. She threw herself onto her bed and let out a scream which was muffled by the soft down of her comforter.

'_If it's not my fault, then how come I feel this way?'_

-----

_Cave on Metaworld  
7:10 PM_

Even though she was not the most intellectual of the four Knights, Ember still had her own streak of inquisitiveness. Mainly what was troubling her was the way that Nerissa had acted around the Cranal A'k'sl; she had seemed almost nervous, as if she was afraid of losing him. Nerissa was arrogant and had never exhibited nervousness, at least not to that degree; Ember knew that Nerissa was hell-bent on revenge and that she felt so wronged that she normally did not see or care about anything around her.

And because Ember represented the pain that Nerissa felt as her friends had turned against her and locked her away, it was equally baffling to her why Nerissa had kept referring to the Cranal as "my friend". Certainly Nerissa did not want, or need, a friend; not after what had happened to her. These were the questions that Ember wanted answers to.

When she confronted Nerissa with her concerns, the former Guardian just laughed; Ember listened as Nerissa then outlined her plan to her.

"My dear, whatever pain I might have felt as my…friends locked me away is nothing…nothing compared to what A'k'sl feels; he has not seen another of his species for many hundreds of years now. His race was exterminated because the council of Kandrakar did not agree with one aspect of their culture; they ignored any good that the Cranal represented and focused on only one bad characteristic."

"Mistress…" Ember interjected. "What was that one bad characteristic?"

Nerissa sighed. "Even I do not know that. When the Elders told us of the War, they only mentioned that it begun because the Cranal had rebelled against the very will of the Oracle. Just as you have, I also asked what the Cranal had done to cause the Oracle to pass such a harsh judgment on them that they rebelled. The only thing I was able to learn was that, whatever the Cranal had done, the Oracle had decided to take their magic away."

Nerissa smiled at Ember.

"Because A'k'sl may very well be the last of his kind, that means he was been a loner for several centuries now. I was merely trying to trick him into serving me by offering friendship; obviously he is happy being alone, as my offer did not even sway him."

"Forgive me, mistress, but why would you want to be his friend, especially after your old friends –"

"I have no intention of being his friend, Ember. Surely you could feel his pain; that one carries around the annihilation of his entire race on his shoulders. There is so much hate and pain inside him that I believe he could exact vast amounts of destruction to Kandrakar on his own."

"But then why did you discourage him?"

"It was not discouragement so much as motivation; he dearly wishes to bring about the death of the Oracle, but did you not notice how he attempted to draw out an assignment that should have only taken a few hours? That is why I had you and Tridart bring him back, because I had hoped to goad him into wanting to travel to Kandrakar right then and there; I even offered him our companionship, but even then he was hesitant. And now he was resolved to return to Earth and play with the Guardians instead of attacking Kandrakar for us."

"For us, Mistress."

"Yes, Ember; it was my plan to send him in as our…first wave of attack. Once significant time had passed, I planned to move the rest of us to the Infinite Fortress to…finish the job. I had planned to use him just as one would a weapon."

-----

_Vandom household  
10:00 PM_

Will slowly closed the bathroom door and walked over to mirror; the skin around the teenager's eyes was red and puffy and still wet from her recent tears. Despite what Taranee said, Will felt as if the guilt of what had happened to Irma was weighing her down. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small make-up case. She opened it and pulled out a container of powder foundation.

She opened this and, with slightly shaking hands, pulled out what was inside: a razor blade. She had thought about doing this several times before, but had never actually…

Will rolled up the sleeve of her pajamas and held her upturned wrist above the sink. She brought the razor to rest an inch below her palm, the voices of Taranee, Cornelia and her mother all echoing in her mind…

'_What happened to Irma was not your fault.'_

'_Do you know what your selfish little stunt cost all of us?'_

'_But the next time you get yourself into trouble, don't expect me to be there for you.'_

Will shook her head and brought the razor slicing down, opening an inch long cut in her wrist. Immediately, bright red blood began to well up; Will clenched her fist to keep the blood coming and watched as it slowly began to run down both sides of her wrist and dropped into the sink, where each globule that fell stained the white porcelain red. Will closed her eyes, hung her head and began to cry quietly.

'_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Taranee; I know that you were just trying to help me. I'm grateful for everything you said, but I deserve to feel every bit of pain that I put my Water Guardian through.'_

Will watched as her blood emptied out of her arm and fell in small drops into the sink.

'_Cornelia, I'm sorry for everything that I've put you and the other girls through; despite what you say, I will make sure a suffer for it.'_

Will could still faintly feel the pain as she had opened her wrist with the blade, and just the feeling was enough to remind her that she was real.

'_It's true I've said those words so many times before mother, but this is something new; may now you'll be able to understand how much I regret.'_

A/N and there we go. We have reached the namesake of my story. I hope you enjoy this; please be gentle with your negative feedback, if there is any to be had

Chapter 8 review responses -

MaJorReader619 – yeah, the SATs are boring as well. Were you wearing his hat as kind of a good luck charm? Thanks for liking the chapter; don't worry, I'll get to a'k'sl (axel) in the next chapter. And I hope what I did to will is "good" enough for you.

DayDreamer9 – Well thank you. It makes my day when someone tells me I done good.

XV-Dragon – Yep, hay lin's procedure worked out alright. There's always plenty of time for Nerissa to wage war on A'k'sl, you just need to be patient. There will be more Oracle and Kandrakar later…of course.

lost prince – so so happy to hear what you had to say about my first "scene" of chapter 8. It means a lot that I could make you "watch" the thing, instead of read it. And thank you for the "extra star" sir. And if you still don't have a general idea of why Nerissa brought axel back after reading this chapter, go ahead and mention that, and I'll try to hit on that subject harder.

NIkly – I totally feel you; whenever I'm writing anything on my computer, anyone in the room feels like they are honor bound to read it. And then they read it outloud, as if I can't remember what I typed. No, Taranee hasn't recovered from her wound. I've just done a bad job of bringing attention to it. I'll include something next chapter about how having to cauterize Hay Lin put a strain on her ribs because Hay Lin was jerking around and stuff. Thanks for making a call on that goof.  
so is Italian your first language or something? If so, then awesome; most Americans can't even speak two languages.

babywhale512 – Hay Lin's cauterization…glad you thought it was fun to read…it was fun to write. And yes, I'll play it up. I'll figure out something fun to do with it. And yes, I'll do something with Nerissa's annoyance in the chapters to come. And about you review of chapter 7…I kinda borrowed a few of the traits you used to describe Nerissa. When you read this chapter you'll see them. I hope that's ok. And I hope that part with Nerissa is straight forward and doesn't raise too many questions for everyone.

And I do indeed plan a showdown with axel and the guardians, but after they've recovered a little…of course, Will is just starting to lose it again, so maybe she hangs back and watches her guardians take on Axel.


	10. Are you guys eating french toast?

_Downtown Heatherfield  
12:00 AM_

It was raining; water was pouring from the sky as if the heavens themselves were weeping. Dark clouds stretched from horizon to horizon, an opaque blanket that seemed to radiate despair and sorrow. In the distance, lightning flashed; five seconds later, a long low rumble was heard, indicating that the storm was only a mile away. Most of Heatherfield's inhabitants had already fled indoors, the remaining few were either huddled under umbrellas or had their hoods pulled tight against the cascading precipitation.

It was a different story entirely for the Cranal A'k'sl; he personally loved the rain. Or rather, he loved the rain most of the time; of course, most of the time he didn't have an angry Shagon swooping down on him and demanding that they spend some _quality time_ together. And so the shapeshifter found himself squeezed into a side ally with the bulky Knight of Hate; Shagon stood in front of A'k'sl with his arms folded, the very image of a parent about to scold a naughty child. A'k'sl spread his arms as if in greeting, causing the Knight to furrow his brow in confusion.

"Shagon! And how's my favorite Knight doing?"

"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries, Cranal. I'm here to return you to Nerissa; gagged and bound if I have to."

"Well, that's a very nice offer there, Shagon; but um, I'm gonna say no."

Shagon threw back his head and laughed. "You're in no position to refuse."

A'k'sl grinned. "You see, that's where you're wrong. Let me give you a breakdown real quick…" The Cranal walked right up to the winged Knight and spoke in a low threatening voice. "You so much as put one finger on me, and I'll break it off and feed it to you."

And then it happened; as A'k'sl continued to snarl at him, Shagon began to grow. The Cranal watched with wide eyes as the Knight's hair seemed to erupt out of his head; his arms, already bulging, appeared to be…inflating. A'k'sl took a step back; the Shagon standing in front of him was now halfway to becoming twice his normal Cranal raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's a neat trick."

Shagon gave a booming laugh, which echoed down the narrow ally. "I am the Knight of Hate, Cranal; the more hate you feel, the stronger I get."

A'k'sl grinned up at him. "Rrriiighttt; I'll keep that in mind. Listen, I hate…whoops…I strongly dislike running away from a perfectly good fight, especially with you, but I have more important places to be right now. Feel free to threaten my back as I walk away though."

And with that, A'k'sl shouldered past Shagon and began to stroll towards the end of the ally. He was about to turn onto the street when he heard Shagon say something that caused him to come to an immediate halt.

"Nerissa has informed me that the Council of Kandrakar was directly responsible for the disappearance of your race; if you have any pride left, you'll join us."

The Cranal turned to face the Knight of Hate.

"Yeah; yeah they were. The Oracle himself was the one that organized the Great Hunt; he was the one who sent the Heralds of Kandrakar after the remnants of my people. After the war, those who had survived scattered to hundreds of worlds; we thought that the Oracle would allow us to survive if we kept a low profile. Well, we were half right; the Oracle was perfectly willing to let us live, as long as we surrendered our magic."

Shagon did not speak; he could feel the strength of the Cranal's emotions and knew that he was beginning to awaken whatever hate A'k'sl felt, deep down, for Kandrakar. The Cranal's next words, however, were not what he had been expecting.

"It's been three hundred years since I've seen another Cranal; at that time, I hated Kandrakar and everything that it stood for. I wanted to tear the Oracle apart with my bare hands; I wanted to see his face as I personally devoured every single one of his Elders in front of him. But over the centuries, I could feel my hate slipping away from me; I still desired to revenge myself upon Kandrakar, but in my own fashion. Maybe I exterminated a species here or ravaged a world there, but I made sure that the Oracle knew that I still around."

Shagon stood with his arms folded across his chest; he said nothing, counting on the fact that the Cranal would talk himself into an angry but, hopefully, helpful type of attitude. On the other side of the ally, A'k'sl was indeed beginning to work himself into a rage.

"What right did the Oracle have to judge my people? He sits up there and calls himself an observer, but he meddles in the affairs of others whenever it suits him. If he had played a more active hand in the days of ancestors, maybe we could have avoided all of this; the War…the Hunt…everything…"

A'k'sl drew in a breath and then let lose a howl at the heavens, which lit up with lightning as if to affix a physical element to his inner turmoil. The Cranal emptied his lungs and then lowered his head to face the Knight of Hate.

"He left my people to fend for ourselves, but as soon as we encroached on ground he considered forbidden, he chose to punish us."

He pointed his finger at Shagon. "As for you, you can just scurry back to that witch of yours and tell her that I have no interest in joining her; if she thinks that she can boss me around just because she can help me get to Kandrakar, then she's dead wrong."

Shagon remained motionless; behind his mask, however, he was rolling his eyes.

"Then how do you intend to get there?" A'k'sl grinned, showing his teeth. "Oh, I have no intention of going there at the moment; I mean, why travel when I can finish off these current…Guardians to send him a message?"

* * *

_Cook residence  
9:00 AM_

Taranee absentmindedly opened another cupboard; the Fire Guardian had poured herself a bowl of Raisin Bran cereal and was currently looking for the sugar so that she could add a spoonful, as she always did. But, for whatever reason, her mother had a bad habit of always putting the sugar in a different place; an inconvenience, even a minor one, this early in the morning did not fill Taranee with much _rest-of-the-day_ zeal.

'_Jackpot!'_

Taranee reached in and grabbed the box; she pulled it out and opened the top…and saw that it was completely empty. Taranee closed the cupboard down and then promptly smacked her forehead into it.

"Fuck my face."

Taranee sighed and then walked to the refrigerator and opened that; she poked around a little before emerging with a plastic jug of milk, which she poured over her cereal. She picked up her bowl and carried it over to the table. She then ran into her room and emerged a few seconds later with a book, which she set next to her bowl before running to the kitchen again for a spoon. She returned and began to eat, her hand bringing the spoon to her moth while her gaze was concentrated on the book.

She heard someone coming down the stairs and glanced up; as she expected, it was Cornelia. Taranee had always admired how her friend could look glamorous in the morning; even Cornelia's bedhead looked adorable on her. Taranee nodded towards her friend, a greeting Cornelia returned with a lovely grunt. The blonde reached the table, pulled out a chair and sat down; Taranee didn't even glace up as she answered the Earth Guardian's question.

"Is Hay Lin still asleep?"

"Cornelia, we burned her shoulder closed yesterday; I think she's earned the right to sleep in a little."

"A simple yes would have sufficed."

"I'm sorry, Cornelia; I'm always cranky in the morning."

Cornelia yawned. "Yeah, you and everyone else; where's Peter?"

Taranee gave Cornelia a _do you even have to ask me_ look. "Him? He'll probably sleep in later then Hay Lin."

Cornelia nodded absentmindedly. "So what's on the menu?"

Taranee gestured towards the kitchen. "Well, my dad usually makes a big Sunday breakfast for all of us; you know: french toast and eggs and stuff. But since they're gone, it's whatever you can find; we're out of sugar though, so you'll have to do without it."

Cornelia nodded before pushing her chair back and walking into the kitchen. Taranee could hear her opening cupboards and then the fridge; she heard eggs cracking and then Cornelia walked back out of the kitchen. Taranee raised an eyebrow.

"So what did you find?"

"French toast sounded good, so I raided your supply of eggs and bread. Now I'm just waiting a bit for the frying pan to heat up; would you like some?"

Taranee nodded. "This cereal is so disappointing. Would you please?"

Cornelia gave a mock bow. "Don't worry, Chef Corny is on the case."

"I thought you hated that name."

Cornelia sighed. "It's starting to grow on me; but don't you dare tell Irma. " The blonde pointed her finger accusingly at Taranee, who laughed.

"Come, on Cornelia, would I?" Cornelia raised and lowered one shoulder. "Besides, I think Irma would get a kick out of it."

"Don't you…_dare._" hissed Cornelia, narrowing her eyes. A second later both girls erupted in giggles; Taranee actually fell off of her chair, holding her sides and gasping for breath. Cornelia managed to keep her feet, but just barely. Taranee picked herself up and sat down again; she flashed Cornelia a grin.

"That was probably the first _real_ laugh I've had in a while."

Cornelia's only response was a nod because she was preoccupied with dropping a piece of egg battered bread into the frying pan; it began to sizzle and the aroma rose to permeate the air. Suddenly both girls heard a door open upstairs and Peter's voice drifted down to them.

"Hey, are you guys eating french toast down there?"

Cornelia shot a confused look at Taranee and nodded towards the stairs.

"Wasn't he asleep, like, a second ago?"

Taranee shrugged. "I dunno…he's a freak?" she offered.

Cornelia blew a lock of blonde hair out of her face and yelled up to Peter.

"We're just about to; do you want any?"

"Is it ready yet? I have to go to the bathroom, but if there's french toast to be had…"

"Peter…" shouted Taranee, but was interrupted by Peter, who seemed to be talking to himself more than to them.

"I mean, I'm a guy and I can hold it in…"

"Peter! Just go to the bathroom and there will be french toast waiting for you when you get down here."

Except for the opening and closing of another door, there was silence from upstairs. Cornelia slid a spatula under a piece of toast that was finished and transferred it to small pile forming on a nearby plate. Taranee walked into the kitchen and leaned back against a counter, her elbows resting on the surface behind her.

"Before he gets down here, Cornelia, can we talk about Will?"

Cornelia plopped another piece of toast in the frying pan before turning to face her friend. She folded her arms across her chest.

"You think I was too hard on her, don't you?"

"Of course I do; how can you even think that what happened to Irma was Will's fault?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe it was because we had plans that night…plans that she obviously didn't care about! Because of her, we decided to go our separate ways that night; Irma would never have been alone that night if Will hadn't been so selfish."

Before she knew it, Taranee was shouting.

"How can you even say that; do you honestly think Will did that to herself just to spite you or Irma? Obviously she did it for a reason, but instead of trying to figure out why, all you've been doing is blaming her for everything that's happened."

Cornelia was taken aback; in the year or so that she had know Taranee, she had only ever heard her friend talk like this on one other occasion. To be on the receiving end of it was, to say the least, not pleasant. Cornelia opened her mouth to reason with Taranee, but the Fire Guardian held up a hand. When she spoke, her voice was calm, even though she had to struggle to hold back some of the things she wanted to say.

"Before you say anything, Corny, I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Will; what happened to Irma was not her fault. Think about it for a minute…that man could have been waiting for Irma anywhere. He could have attacked her after school or something."

"And…" Taranee added as Cornelia opened her mouth, "…as long as we're pointing fingers, why didn't _you_ walk Irma home Friday night?"

"Well, because her house is in a totally different direction then mine."

"So? Why should that matter?"

"I guess it shouldn't, but she insisted that she was fine on her own."

"And since when has Irma ever been fine on her own?"

Cornelia nodded. "This is true."

"Look, my point is, it didn't feel so good when I was blaming you, did it?"

The Earth Guardian shook her head.

"Remember what I told you when you came to visit me in the hospital? If Will was already blaming herself for what happened to Irma and I, which in turn led to her drinking to deal with her guilt, what kind of things do you think she would resort to after you screamed at her last night?"

Cornelia's eyes turned upward as she contemplated Taranee's words; she was quiet for several seconds before letting out a panicked _'eep!'_ and pressing her hand to her mouth.

"No; there's no way Will would do that."

"Why not? You said some pretty mean things to her."

Cornelia lowered her gaze to the floor and spoke in a low voice.

"I didn't mean a lot of what I said; I was mainly angry at myself."

"About Hay Lin?" Cornelia meet Taranee's gaze and nodded.

"I hope this doesn't sound too self-pitying, but imagine how bad it was for me; she was pleading with me mentally the whole time, begging me to stop. Cornelia, if you had heard her…"

"I know, Taranee; having to stare into her eyes was bad enough."

* * *

_Vandom household  
9:30 AM_

Will was half asleep when her alarm went off; which was weird because she could not remember turning it on in the first place. The redhead elected to let it buzz, mainly because she felt so weak she didn't think she could reach it to turn it off. Like her disastrous attempt at drinking her pain away, Will had made another potentially fatal mistake: she had let herself bleed until she had felt woozy, and then had let the blood seep out for several minutes more. Finally, she had staggered out of the bathroom, the edges of her vision already fading to black.

She had barely made it to her bed before she had lost conciseness.

Her second mistake was far less harmful…unless her mother saw it. The sleeves of her white and orange striped pajamas now looked like they were striped red and brown, practically around the wrists. Since she slept on her side, blood had slid down her arms and formed a large stain on her bed sheets, which in turn had soaked into the shoulder of her pajamas. Will didn't consider it, but the fact that her blood had clotted overnight had saved her life.

Will finally summoned the strength to slap her alarm clock into submission; as she brought her arm back to join the rest of her body under the covers, she glanced at it and saw the saturation of blood surrounding her wrist and leading downwards. Panicking, she threw off her bed covers and gazed at her blood-soaked bed sheets in silent horror. Beginning to hyperventilate, she focused on taking short, deep breaths.

'_It's okay; I can wash my P.J.s and the sheets and mom will never know.'_

With that, Will pulled her sheets off of her bed in one solid motion and let out a gasp; blood had actually permeated into her mattress. Knowing that she couldn't possibly get it out, and that she absolutely couldn't ask her mother for a new one without revealing her secret, Will decided to leave it.

'_After all, it's already dry. I can just wash the sheet and hide the mattress…but what if mom wants to wash my sheets?'_

Suddenly, Will's phone rang; the redhead dropped her blood stained sheets in surprise. She picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Will. It's Cornelia. I wanted to call and apologize for what I said last night…"

Will's eyes began to water up at Cornelia's words. She pressed her ear to her shoulder, sandwiching the phone, and pulled back her sleeve, revealing the abhorrent laceration in her wrist.

'_I'm sorry, Corny. It's too late.'_

A/N Alright, so here's chapter 10. Enjoy, and I'm sorry if any of you feel anger toward me because I made you wait a little while.  
I personally like to think it actually makes the story better if you have to wait a while to read it…it makes you anxious or something

Don't have time to write reviewer responses for chapter 9 because I really have to study for my geology midterm tomorrow. I can always come back and write them later though. So thank you to the seven of you who were good enough to review, and please do so for this chapter. See you later.


	11. Good morning, RastaHead

_Cook residence  
Sunday 10:00 AM _

The first thing that Hay Lin thought when she opened her eyes was that someone was stabbing her shoulder with a red-hot iron bar. The Air Guardian could do nothing except press her hand to her wounded and burned joint and apply pressure, which somehow lessened the pain. She stayed in this position for several seconds; finally released her shoulder, gasped as the pain rushed back, and slowly pulled her covers back.

She sat up and slid her legs over the edge of the bed; she got to her feet and began to shakily make her way to the bathroom. Once there, she turned on the cold water and slashed her face, the boreal liquid clearing the last bit of sleep from her mind. She also wet a washcloth and pressed it gently to her smarting shoulder; she yet out a sigh of relief as an algid feeling of relief spread through her joint. After a few moments, Hay Lin, regrettably, pulled the wash cloth from her shoulder and left the bathroom; as she leisurely began to descend the stairs, she could hear her friends, already arguing, in the kitchen.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Hay Lin saw Peter leaning against the stove watching Cornelia and his sister fight. He had a plate in his hand and was obliviously stuffing the remains of his breakfast (french toast) into his mouth. Hay Lin walked over to him, taking special care not to distract her friends from their squabble. Peter nodded as she approached; he eyed her bandaged shoulder for a bit longer then Hay Lin was comfortable with and then smiled.

"Morning, sunshine; sleep ok?"

"Go' morning yourself, rasta-head. I slept alright."

"Are you hungry?"

Hay Lin nodded; a split second later her stomach sounded its own good morning to the world. Peter chuckled before reaching over and snagging a plate that was sitting on the counter. He brought it across his body and offered it to Hay Lin; the slender Asian girl took the plate from Peter and set it down on the counter beside her. She realized that she was missing a fork and looked up in time to catch the utensil that Peter casually tossed her way.

"I took the liberty of cutting your french toast for you, because Taranee said that you dislocated your shoulder playing tennis yesterday."

Hay Lin took a second look at her breakfast; it was indeed cut up into bite sized pieces. She treated Peter to a sweet smile, which he returned, and speared two morsels and shoved them in her mouth. She gave a small squeak and spat them back out; beside her, Peter let out a burst of laughter.

"It's hot; don't burn yourself."

At the world _burn_, Hay Lin dropped her fork, which struck the floor after what seemed an eternity; Peter bent down and retrieved it. He straightened up and extended his hand towards Hay Lin; when she didn't take the fork from him, he glanced over at her. The Air Guardian was trembling, her eyes shut tight and her hand pressed to her shoulder; Peter reached out and poked her. Hay Lin let her breath rush out in a soft whoosh; she shook her head and opened her eyes, flashing Peter another small smile. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Hay Lin quickly came up with a story.

"Sorry if I freaked you out Peter; I had a dream last night about my shoulder being on fire."

"Sounds intense."

'_You have no idea'_ thought Hay Lin. She nodded towards her two friends, who had somehow managed not to notice her momentary distress.

"So what's their deal?"

"Well, Cornelia made breakfast for everyone, but she somehow got the idea that Taranee should do the dishes because this is her house."

"And whose side are you on?"

"Me? I'm going to wash _my_ plate and let them figure out the rest. I need to meet Joel in half an hour."

"_Sledhead_ Joel?"

"That's the one; we're hitting the beach while this good weather lasts."

Hay Lin poked her head out of the kitchen and glanced at the large window behind Taranee's dining room table. Sure enough, she could see that the sun was shining and that the heavy rain had stopped overnight. Hay Lin pulled her head back into the kitchen in time to see Peter pushed his way past his sister and Cornelia and begin to scrub his plate. After about a minute, he turned off the faucet, opened the dishwasher, deposited his plate, and kicked it closed.

Sticking his hands in his pockets and whistling "Livin' la Vida Loca", Peter shouldered his way back through his sister and the Earth Guardian and out of the kitchen. The three girls heard the front door open and close, followed by the sound of Peter's car starting. Hay Lin tentatively forked another piece of french toast and stuffed it in her mouth; after discovering that it was significantly cooled off, she began to wolf it down at top speed.

When she had finished, Hay Lin turned to her friends; it looked as if Taranee had finally won the argument, because Cornelia was hunched over the sink, muttering mutinous things under her breath. Taranee turned to the Air Guardian and winked; Hay Lin responded with a thumbs up.

"How's the shoulder, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Burns like a son of a bitch."

Taranee chuckled. "Yeah; I imagine it'll be like that for a while."

"Can you hand me your plate, Hay Hay?" asked the enslaved Earth Guardian. Hay Lin picked her empty plate off of the counter and handed it to Taranee, who then handed it to Cornelia; the blonde practically threw it in the sink and began to scrub it.

"Hey! Easy, Corny; those are plates…not rocks."

Cornelia spun to face Taranee, the front of her body soaking wet and a grimace on her face.

"Listen, Sparky: I haven't done my own dishes in at least a few years, so if you could lay off the criticism, that'd be great."

"I'm not criticizing you; I'm just saying you don't need to break my plates."

Cornelia turned back towards the sink and began to rinse off Hay Lin's plate; she gave it a few scrubs with a sponge and then laid it in the open dishwasher. She turned and walked over to the stove, where she picked up the dirty frying pan and plopped it in the sink.

"Just fill the sink up with some soap and water and let that soak, Corny."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Cornelia turned on the tap; as the water filled the sink, she grabbed a bottle of apple scented dish soap and squirted some into the sink. She gave the tap a quick turn in the opposite direction and halted the flow of water and then spun to face her two friends.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well…" started Taranee "…I was thinking maybe we could visit Irma; I mean, we haven't heard from her in ever and I'm worried."

"Wouldn't it be more practical to invite her over here, seeing as how your parents are gone and we can talk about whatever we want?"

"Well, they'll be back at noon, so that might not be the best idea."

"I've got it!"

Both girls turned to look at Hay Lin; the smallest Guardian was sheepishly holding up her hand as if she was in class and had a genuine smile on her face.

"What if we cooked what's left of those pizzas and had a picnic in the park, seeing as how it's such a nice day."

"You know, that's not a bad idea…" Taranee walked over to the freezer and opened it. "Looks like we still have three pizzas left…" she closed the freezer and opened the fridge. "…and ten cans of root beer, since no one drank any last night except for Peter." She closed the fridge and turned to Cornelia.

"I guess it's a go; give Irma a call."

As Cornelia got out her cell phone, Taranee pulled out one of the frozen pizzas and read the instructions on the back; she crossed to the oven and turned it to 425o. She pressed start and the oven began to heat up; she walked over to another cabinet and pulled out a small cooler, which she handed to Hay Lin.

"You're in charge of the drinks, Hay Hay; don't worry about them now because we still have to cook the pizzas, but keep that cooler somewhere you'll remember it."

Cornelia strolled out of the kitchen as her phone rang; on the 3rd ring, who should answer but Irma herself.

* * *

_Lair residence  
Sunday 10:20 AM_

"Hello?"

"Hello yourself, Bubblebrain."

"Oh jeeze, I can feel the love, Corny."

Irma could hear Cornelia laughing into the phone. "You know, I actually missed hearing you call me that."

"Yeah, well, I haven't exactly been in the joking mood, you know?"

"Yeah; yeah I do."

"So what's up? Did you just call to hear my voice?"

"As if! Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"We?"

"Me, Tara and Hay Hay; we were thinking of having a picnic in the park. Are you in?"

"Well that depends; what kind of food are you bringing?"

"Same old Irma; we have three pizzas and some soda."

"Then you can count me in; but do we really have to do it in the park?"

"I'm sorry, Irma; I forgot what happened-"

"Yeah? Well lucky you."

"Listen, I really don't want to fight with you, Irma."

Irma sighed. "Neither do I, Cornelia. I'm just not too big on the park idea."

"Hey, I understand, but we wanted to go somewhere we can talk about _anything_."

Irma caught the emphasis that Cornelia placed on the word 'anything'; she reluctantly got up from the coach and walked out of the room, leaving her mother and Chris plunkered down in front of the TV. She waiting until she was in the kitchen before speaking again, her voice low.

"Alright, Corny, spill; what happened?"

"Well, a bunch of things actually, but the most important is what happened to Hay Lin…" Cornelia's voice trailed off.

Irma dropped the phone in shock; she had to scramble to grab it before it hit the floor. She pressed it to her ear and began speaking a bit too fast.

"Whathappened to her? Isshe ok?"

"Whoa; slow down, Irma."

"Is she ok, Corny? What happened?"

"She's fine, Irma; she's fine. Do you remember that creep from Metamoor?"

Irma eyed her arm, which was still in its fiberglass and polyurethane cast. She could still move it up and down, but that was about the limit; she could bend her wrists only about halfway, and she could barely write with her right, and dominant, hand.

"Oh, I remember him all right; did he do something to my Hay Hay?"

What followed were some of the tensest seconds that Irma had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Finally, Cornelia took a deep breath and began her story.

"Well, yesterday Hay Lin and I were walking to the Silver Dragon for dinner; I guess that...guy from Metamoor was sneaking around, because one second Hay Lin is walking beside me, and the next she's bleeding all over the place."

"What? Bleeding?"

"Irma…that…that man cut her shoulder down to the bone…there was so much blood…"

This time, Irma did not catch the phone as it fell to the ground. She was still absorbing what Cornelia had told her; she closed her eyes and forced herself to take deep breaths, which she exhaled slowly. She bent over and picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear.

" – you there? Irma?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you ok? I know Hay Lin's your best friend; should we wait until we see you to finish the story?"

Irma shook her head, even though Cornelia was on the other side of town. "Well, there's a chance that my mom won't let me go out, considering what happened…what happened to me."

As Irma said this, her mind began to bring up unwanted memories; she could see herself walking home that night. She watched in her mind's eye as that…that man suddenly jumped out from behind a tree and caused her to squeak in surprise. She watched as the normally unreserved Irma breathed a sigh of relief and nodded at the man, who smiled in return. And then, as she turned around, he asked that question that she shouldn't have answered.

Her mind's eye forced her to watch as the man grabbed her; she could only observe as he explored her body with his hands. She was a silent spectator to her own sexual assault; compelled to witness her own terrified screams for help which had never came. And, suddenly, the man was gone and Irma was running; she was running as hard and fast as she could and at last she had made it home.

Suddenly, Irma felt as if her lungs where being constricted. She gasped for breath, letting out puffs and wheezes that would have made a chain smoker jealous. She could feel sharp lances of pain in her chest and slapped a hand over her heart; her vision swam and she unanticipated felt the urge to vomit. Sweat began to break out on her back and forehead and she started to tremble, slowly at first and then faster and more violently.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and Irma screamed; she began to fight like a person possessed, but whoever was gripping her shoulders held on with an iron grasp. Irma felt the phone yanked from her hand and distantly heard the beep as the connection with Cornelia was cut off. And then she was forcibly turned around and she got a firsthand look at her attacker…

Irma stopped fighting as quickly as she started and concentrated on slowing her breathing, taking deep breaths and holding them in for several seconds before releasing them. Her father stood over her and offered words of encouragement as she slowly calmed down.

"You're doing fine, honey; just keep breathing."

Irma launched herself into her father's arms and began to sob; salty tears formed twin waterfalls that cascaded down her mocha skin. Her father began to rub her back reassuringly as he spoke softly to her.

"Listen to me, Irma; you're having a panic attack. They're pretty common for women who've been through something traumatic like you have."

Irma nodded, still too out of breath to speak; tears continued to pour out of her eyes as she started to blabber, her hysterical breakdown drawing unwanted attention in the form of her stepmother and brother.

"Why did he choose me, dad? It could've been any girl in the city, so why was it me?"

Tom Lair was silent as he held his crying daughter; in truth, he didn't know what to tell her.

"I…I don't know, Irma." He said at last.

Irma pushed herself out of his grasp; she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Dad; would you call Cornelia back and tell them to go to the park without me? I don't want them to have to cancel their plans just because I can't deal with my problems."

To her shock, her father kneeled down and grabbed her by the shoulders, none to gently.

"Now you listen to me, Irma Lair; there is no one in the world who could deal with something like this. What you're going through is something that no woman, let alone girl, should ever have to go through. Don't you think _for a second_ that you are weak or cowardly just because you _can't deal with it_; do you understand me?"

Irma nodded, the last remains of her tears shining on her face.

"Please, daddy, can you tell the other girls that you won't let me go with them? I don't want them to see me acting like this."

"Irma, the best way for you to cope with this is to be with people who love and care about you, and I believe those friends of yours are the real deal. I'll lie for you this one time, but I really think that they would understand and support you right now in your time of need."

Irma nodded again; Tom smiled down at her.

"Plus, I think you'll be sorry if you miss this picnic."

* * *

_Heatherfield Memorial Park  
Sunday 1:00 PM_

Taranee screamed as A'k'sl's foot stamped down on her already tender ribs; she felt an agonizing lance of pain as two more of her thoracic supports snapped like brittle twigs. She barely had time to let out two hacking coughs, with produced blood, before A'k'sl reached down and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, lifting the Guardian as easily as Taranee herself might lift a young child. The Cranal slammed his prize into a tree, which caused Taranee to give another choking sound as his bulky metacarpus slammed into the top of her trachea.

"Let go of her, you brute!"

A'k'sl barely acknowledged the blonde who was slamming her fists against the tight muscles of his lower back or the small Asian girl who was moving her hands around in various directions, obviously trying in vain to call upon her element, but in reality causing nothing more significant than a slight breeze to batter the Cranal.

"Where is your leader, little girl?" A'k'sl roared at the struggling Fire Guardian. She opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a strangled gurgling sound. A'k'sl sighed and released his grip; the girl fell to the ground in a heap at his feet. She barely had time to turn over before his foot was back on her chest, pressing down and causing her remaining ribs to creak in protest.

"I can't believe that you're the famous Guardians everyone's been talking about. If I had know from the very beginning how easy it was to take you by surprise, I wouldn't have played any of those mind games with any of you or your pathetic families."

He increased the pressure on Taranee's chest and let out a sadistic chuckle as he heard another rib snap. He leaned down so that he was eye to wide eye with the terrified Guardian.

"Call for your leader, girl! Call before I kill you and hunt her down myself."

Out loud Taranee screamed, longer and louder than before, as a forth rib popped and the broken shards of the other five dug into the soft tissues of her thoracic cavity. And in her mind, she screamed for Will.

'_Will please…I need you…'_

A/N – Alright, so here is chapter 11. Again, sorry if any of you are cross because I made you wait for it, but I've been busy with school and tests and rugby. And here are the review responses.

XV-Dragon – Thank you for your kind words, sir. You know, I actually looked at your profile for the first time tonight. I know, I'm slow. To think that Kayden Mcleod is giving MY story praise. That means a lot to me. I actually googled "Quiet Wyatt" and it turns out my profile is the second thing that comes up on the second page of the search, which means that I am moving up in the world.

Sportsman – Again, thank you for calling me on having the paragraphs all morphed into one big cluster fuck. Honestly, fucking fan fiction did that on its own for some reason, but I did correct it, so everyone give kudos to Sportsman because will out him chapter 10 might still be a bitch to read.

NIkly – Thank you for the review. Thank you for saying that my Taranee is always in character; it means so much to me. And I believe I have answered one of your questions in this chapter. I'll answer the others in future chapters.

MaJorReader619 – I misspoke…mistyped. I meant to say that I am taking my first big test. I don't have midterms per say, but two big tests and a final exam, so this is kinda like a midterm…are you following me?

DayDreamer9 – I agreed with you. We did hear from Irma in this chapter, and I really hope her breakdown is believable, because I do not want to write it again.

lost prince – glad to know you liked it, my man. As always, I am writing this for the fans as much as I am to…I dunno…express myself? Anyway glad to know that you are still enjoying it, and I hope that you continue to do so.

babywhale512 – and that brings us to you, Liz. Before I start, I just want to say that everyone who reads this should, if they haven't already, read Liz's "What Price…" trilogy, which begins with "What Price Loyalty". Those stories are the main driving force behind this one. Remember to leave long reviews for her, because then she'll be inspired and update faster ;) JK. Please take your time and make it perfect for us, Liz. Hope you like the chapter, and feel free to tell me anything you had a problem with. Ahem…that goes for everyone who reads this story. Part of writing fan fiction is to get writing experience that we can use in the real world, right?

And to everyone who wished me luck with my geology test, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I actually won't get the test back until Wednesday. Today is Monday where I live…actually, it just turned Tuesday. But thank you for the good luck wishes.


	12. Kill me, Guardian!

_Squeaky Clean Laundromat  
Sunday 1:30 PM_

'_Will…I need you…'_

Will promptly dropped the box of laundry detergent that she was holding; the redhead was currently parked across town in a laundromat that was closer to The Silver Dragon then it was to her apartment. Will had spent the past few hours waiting for her mother to leave so that she could haul her bloody load of laundry off to clean it; even though their apartment included a washer and dryer, she deemed it safer to visit a far off laundromat to avoid awkward questions should her mother come home sooner than expected.

She had just pressed the button for a "color" wash cycle when Taranee's telepathic message had arrived; Will had never heard her friend sound so…distressed. The intensity of the mental dispatch almost literally froze Will in place and caused her to drop her laundry related burden. She left the box where it lay and focused her mind on responding to Taranee's call; she closed her eyes in concentration and allowed her consciousness to carry her voice to her best friend.

'_Taranee? Where are you?'_

'…_in the park…by Irma's house…please Will…he's KILLING me!'_

With Taranee's words came a sudden white hot flash of pain which caught Will unawares; she fell to her knees and raised a hand to clutch her chest. Just a taste of Taranee's apparent paroxysm was enough to cause her own ribs feel as if someone was kicking them in; she took a deep gasping breath and noisily sucked air into her suddenly empty lungs. She shakily got to her feet, her legs wobbling, and pulled the Heart of Kandrakar out of her pocket.

The crystal felt warm to her touch, as it always did; as she watched, it began to glow a soft reddish hue. Will focused her mind and braced her herself as the jewel began to heat up; it grew hotter and hotter as the Elements prepared to journey to the aid of their respective mistresses. Will let out a small gasp as the Heart abruptly let out a small shock, indicating that the Elements had been released; she was left holding the gem and feeling the residual heat of its recent encasement of the elemental magic of the Guardians.

'_I don't know if you can hear me, Tara, but help is on its way.'  
_

_Lair Household  
Sunday 1:45 PM_

Irma let out a sigh of relief; the brunette was leaning against her door, which she had closed only seconds before Water had found her and she had transformed. She listened as her father strode past her door and into his room.

"_That_ was too close."

Irma crossed over to her bed and practically threw herself onto it; she covered her eyes with her hands and was immediately lost in her thoughts. She found that she was both disgusted with and proud of herself; proud that she had thought of asking her father to lie and tell her friends that _he_ had forbidden her from leaving the house and disgusted because she knew that, deep down, she wasn't the same. This…event…this terrible burden should only have affected her life, not the lives of her four friends; just because she couldn't deal with her problems shouldn't force her friends to have to make certain sacrifices for her.

'_IRMA!'_

Irma removed a hand from one of her eyes; she gave the room a quick glance-down before realizing that Taranee was playing the telepathy card. Screwing up her eyes again, Irma concentrated on forming a mental link with her friend. When she did, however, Irma let out a gasp; she was treating to a brief glimpse of what her fellow Guardian was looking at, and it was someone that Irma had hoped to never see again. Suddenly her quick glance through Taranee's eyes was over; the only thing remaining was a lingering feeling of hopelessness and despair.

Irma silently cursed herself; why hadn't see gone to the park with her friends? Why had she asked, and allowed, her father to "forbid" her from leaving the house? Just because she had a brief dizzy spell and had had trouble catching her breath for a second?

'_I'm pathetic; it's my problem, why should my friends have to deal with it as well? I guess it's only natural that they would be concerned; after all, if anything like this had happened to Hay Lin, I would be busting down the door of the creep who did it and going all Guardian on his ass…'_

And then inspiration hit Irma almost as hard as one of Mr. Collins's history tests; she had provided herself with an answer to her own question. She would tele-transport to the park and, all metaphoric guns blazing, save the day. Of course, her help might not be needed; seeing as how she had transformed, she could assume that the same held true for the others. But Irma had a stubborn streak a mile wide, so she set her jaw and decided on the spot that she would put aside her own problems for her friends. She pushed herself off of her bed; she took a deep breath and brought her fingers close together, feeling the magic as it swirled and churned around like an ocean inside of her. She gritted her teeth as she felt it begin to build up, the random movements ceasing as she prepared to release it to the world.

Irma took one last deep breath and cast loose a venerable tsunami of magic; she surged around and over her and then both the Guardian and her magic disappeared in a flash of light.

_Heatherfield Memorial  
Sunday 1:47 PM_

Through the blinding agony of her torment, Taranee suddenly felt her magic enter her; all at once, she felt vigorous and full of energy. Her broken ribs, which had caused her human form such disabling pain were but a dull ache to her Guardian embodiment.

'_Thank you, Will.'_

Taranee closed her eyes and focused her energy; causing the space surrounding herself to heat up expeditiously. As is the law of heat expansion, the air around her expanded outward at an alarming rate; the Cranal A'k'sl being right in the way of the searing gas. He blinked himself off of the Fire Guardian and reappeared a safe distance away, much of his body looking as if he had just received a bad sunburn except for his hand, which had been badly burned by the Guardian's smoldering skin. He snarled in her general direction and then let out a cry of pain as the bright overhead sun scorched his already tender skin.

Taranee rose, her whole body igniting before A'k'sl's eyes, glowing so intensely that everything around her turned brilliant white; her illumination forced the Cranal to turn away, his eyes shut tight to blot out the blindingly bright luminescence. Even through his closed eye-lids, the normally black void flared brilliant white for a split second before slowly fading again to black. As A'k'sl opened his eyes, he found that his field of vision was dominated by glaring blue and green spheres, the after effect of the Guardian's intense flare. Suddenly the Cranal felt a rumbling beneath his feet; a second later pillars of stone rose up from the ground to entangle his arms.

As quickly as they had burst from the ground, the pillars began to sink back into the earth, dragging the Cranal with them. A'k'sl was forced to his knees, the pillars continuing their downward descent until his hands were completely engulfed and he was forced to look up to the Earth Guardian as she stood over him. He let out a cry of pain; the tender skin on his hands and forearms had been all but shorn off by the abrasive stone. With a satisfied smirk on her face, Cornelia crouched down so that she was eye to eye with the Cranal.

"You're pretty tough for a guy who picks on little girls; but I'd like to see you handle someone who can hit back."

A'k'sl glared at her; unseen by Cornelia, his hands were already transforming, causing the stone to crack as they magically expanded. The Cranal spit at his attacker and made his move. A second later, Cornelia was doubled over, a hand pressed against her face, blood pouring from between her fingers. The scream that escaped from her mouth seemed to be loud enough to pierce the heavens; she continued to cry until loss of breath forced her to quiet. She felt the hated presence behind her a second before A'k'sl caught her shoulder in a vice-like grip. The Cranal bent down and began to whisper in the blond's ear.

"First rule of combat, make sure your opponent is defeated before you gloat."

With that, A'k'sl raised his hand, intending to finish off his prize with a quick stab to the back of the head, and was literally blown off his feet. He landed painfully several feet away; he leapt to his feet and immediately spotted the Air Guardian, who was hovering protectively above her bleeding friend. He watched as she landed at her friend's side and carefully pried away the Earth Guardian's hand to inspect the damage. A'k'sl waited as she stifled a scream of horror with her hand; he waited as she turned towards him, her eyes full of murderous rage. He waited until she began to move her hands in different directions, directing her element to render him limb from limb.

And then…he struck…

Irma arrived in the park much the same way as she had left her house: in a flash of light. She took in the scene in front of her instantaneously; Hay Lin standing over the cowering and bleeding figure of their friend and moving her hands in a violent, jerky manner that was so unlike the calm Hay Lin that Irma knew so well. Standing ten feet away stood the man from Metamoor, silently watching, and listening to, the Guardian scream out her murderous intent. Suddenly, Irma's gumption turned to horror as she watched, as if in slow motion, A'k'sl vanish only to reappear a second later, his face an air of triumph…his hand buried in the slender waist of the young Guardian.

Irma watched, terrified, as the Cranal casually jerked his arm, sending the still twitching body of her best friend crashing to the ground. A'k'sl brought his hand, saturated with Hay Lin's blood, to his mouth and licked one of his fingers clean. He did this as more of a taunt to the Water Guardian then anything, but Irma wasn't to know this. She stood stunned as she stared down into the open eyes of the Asian girl; a loud bark of laughter snapped her out of her aphonic condition. She raised her head and glared at the Cranal, willing him to feel even an ounce of the pain that was beginning to grip her heart. Without really thinking, Irma did the only thing that seemed rational: she thrust both of her hands towards the laughing man.

A venerable river of ice, originating from her hands, rushed towards the Cranal; whether because he was taken by surprise, or because he had grown overconfident, or even because of plain old bad luck, A'k'sl was almost immediately overtaken by the rampaging cascade as he turned to flee. The ice spread up and over him before coming to a stop; Irma lowered her hands in shock. She hadn't meant for that to happen…of course, she didn't know what she had meant to do. Irma shook her head and rushed over towards the limp form of her friend.

Hay Lin's eyes had finally closed, either on their own or as one of the Guardian's final wishes. Irma slid to her friend's side and snatched Hay Lin's wrist from the cold dirt where it had fallen; she desperately searched for a pulse and was amazed to find one. She cast her gaze over the sanguine _hole_ that had been smashed into the petite Asian girl's stomach; a sudden gasp made her snap her head up so fast that her neck cracked.

Hay Lin's eyes had opened; the terrified Asian girl began to suck in huge gasps of air, obviously going into shock. Irma reached down and cupped her friend's check; tears, both of relief and sadness, began to pour down her own. Hay Lin reached up and grabbed Irma by the arms, pulling her in close.

"Irma…IRMA…Irma, tell the truth…how bad is it…?"

Irma felt conflicted; she wanted desperately to lie, to tell her best friend that everything would be ok. But something was preventing her from lying to her friend in what could very well be Hay Lin's final moments. She grabbed Hay Lin's other cheek and applied pressure so that the Air Guardian could not move her head.

"Don't look…don't you dare look, Hay Hay…I don't want you to see what's killing you."

To her amazement, Hay Lin began to laugh, but stopped as she began to violently cough, her hacking bringing up blood almost immediately. She turned on her side and continued to cough; Irma could only watch as her friend lay in the dirt dying. She vaguely registered the sound of ice cracking, almost of her concentration focused on her perishing best friend.

Irma's only warning was a rush of wind and a low growl before A'k'sl's hand engulfed her head, his long nails digging into the soft flesh beneath her hair. She let out a cry as he pulled her from the protesting figure of her friend and threw her; her head impacted against the granite hard trunk of a tree seconds later, causing her to see stars. As her vision gradually cleared, she could make out the blurry figure of A'k'sl shakily making his way towards her. As she watched, he stumbled and fell to one knee; as he rose to his feet, Irma saw the hideous gash that ran up a side of his body, from which blood was gushing, darkening his shirt and staining the ground beneath him.

'_Did I do that?'_

The Cranal let out a furious snarl and turned the final foot to his target into a lunge; and that's when the lightning struck him. Irma had to avert her eyes as the effulgent bolt impacted A'k'sl, sending him crashing to the ground. Irma raised her gaze and saw, to her immense relief, Will advancing on the Cranal, the deadly electricity continuing to flow from her hands. A'k'sl rolled over and let out a scream of pain; Irma lowered her eyes and watched with grim satisfaction as his skin began to blacken and char before her eyes.

After what seemed an eternity, Will allowed the shaft of lightning to fade into nothingness, leaving behind the faint smell of oxidized ozone, which did almost nothing to cover the stink of burning flesh. A'k'sl groaned and slowly turned himself over onto his back; he laborishly gasped in a single breath before Will's boot slammed into his sternum. A'k'sl glared up at the Guardian, playing with the idea of spitting at her.

"Kill me, Guardian."

Will shook her head. A'k'sl roared and grabbed her boot, throwing her off of himself.

"It's what I would do to you; now finish me!"

Again Will shook her head, causing the Cranal to laugh.

"You humans are all the same; you're weak. Now KILL…"

A'k'sl's last words were violently cut off as a single sharp slab of stone was thrust up through his chest, ending his life and sending a geyser of blood shooting up in the air, a portion of it splattering Will's face, the liquid clashing horribly with her scarlet hair. She turned her head to see Cornelia, both hands placed on the ground; obviously the Earth Guardian had chosen to honor the Cranal's final request. Will fell to her knees in front of the lifeless body of, unknown to her, what had recently been one of the deadliest foes her Guardians had ever faced.

"Will!"

Will's head snapped around to see Irma, who was holding Hay Lin's head in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably. Her eyes were locked with her leaders, and Will could see the pain and anguish there and could only imagine the full extent of Irma's emotions.

"She's gone cold! Will, we need to do something!"

A split second later and Cornelia was at her leader's side. She placed a hand on Will shoulder; a hand that Will wanted desperately to throw off.

"Taranee just passed out, Will. It's a miracle that she stayed conscious this long, but she needs help."

Will nodded, too torn up to speak. She did, however, lower her head and close her eyes, clenching both her fists and her teeth as tightly as she could. Finally she was able to speak the words that had been on the tip of her tongue.

"Why did you kill him? You didn't have to do that."

Cornelia was taken aback.

"Will, there was no choice…"

"NO! No, there is always a choice, Corny!"

And at once, Irma was between her two friends, hands held up.

"Guys! This isn't the time; Hay Lin is dying, maybe dead and Taranee isn't far behind. They need help and they need it NOW!"

Cornelia sighed.

"She's right; and we can't take them to a hospital, they'll ask too many questions."

The three girls were silent for several seconds before…

"I've got it; let's take them to Kandrakar. I know Mr. Baldy is supposed to be an observer, but there is no way he'd let his Guardians die."

Will nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. She raised the Heart of Kandrakar above her head and mentally ordered it to take them to the Infinite Fortress. The jewel immediately burst into a resplendent blue light. It grew brighter and brighter and then faded, instantly transporting the Guardians across dimensions to the pearly spires of Kandrakar.

The flash of blue was reflected in the open eyes of the Cranal A'k'sl; however, as the original flash faded away, this fleck of blue did not dissipate. It began to grow as the Cranal's own limited magic was bolstered by that of the Earth itself. The sparks began to spread down A'k'sl's limp form, healing any and all injuries they came into contact with. As they made their way down his body, the Cranal's fist clenched, his fingers gripping the dirt…

A/N Alright, so it's 3 in the morning and I am way too tired for any reader reviews. Like last time, I'll just make them extra long in the next chapter. Hope you guys like the update. Please R&R and don't be afraid to give feedback. Go'night y'all


	13. This is not how it ends, Hay Hay

_Kandrakar  
Sunday 2 pm (Earth time)_

"Are you positive, Oracle?"

Yan Lin stood facing the Lord of Kandrakar; usually his presence invoked peace and tranquility, but usually his latest news didn't involve the almost inevitable death of her granddaughter. Liquid crystal tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes even before the Oracle slowly nodded his head; Yan Lin's grief burst forth at that little motion. The ex-Guardian fell to her knees in front of the Oracle and began to sob, the tears leaving wet streaks down her wrinkled face. The Oracle kneeled down in turn and placed his hands on her shoulders; he smiled a sad smile at the newest member of Congregation of Kandrakar.

"Dry your eyes, my friend; if these are truly to be your granddaughter's final moments, wouldn't you agree that it would be good for her to be surrounded by happiness rather than grief?"

Yan Lin raised her eyes to those of the Oracle; she gently grabbed his wrists...and threw his hands off of her shoulders. An instant later, she was on her feet; although the Oracle physically towered over her, Yan Lin seemed to rise above him as she shouted, her voice echoing off the hallowed halls looming up around them.

"I'm not going to sit around grinning like an idiot while my granddaughter dies, Oracle!"

"Seeing you happy would ease her…"

"What of her friends? Do you intend to order them to watch Hay Lin die with smiles on their faces? Or did you forget about them?"

"Of course I cannot order…"

Yan Lin stifled a gasp with her hand. "But you did intend to ask them to, didn't you?"

The Oracle was silent; as Yan Lin watched, he casually nodded his head. The former Air Guardian mentally considered shouting at him again, but decided that it wouldn't do any good; instead she opted for a different approach.

"Will you not help her, Oracle? You have the power to save her."

The Oracle shook his head; when he spoke, his voice involuntarily broke, a detail that was not lost on Yan Lin.

"We both know that I am but an observer, Honorable One; thus, I cannot change the girl's fate."

"But she's not just some girl; she's Hay Lin! She's one of your Guardians; are you just going to let her die?"

"Stop it, Yan Lin!" shouted the Oracle, his eyes closed against his own inevitable tears. "Don't you…think this is…hard enough?"

"How dare you…you're asking me to watch my granddaughter die! All you have to do is save her and you won't even consider it?"

"I've considered it, Yan Lin…" snapped the Oracle, his voice slowly returning to normal "…believe me, I've considered it. I'm sorry, but my answer is still no."

"How can you just do nothing? She's risked her life for Kandrakar!"

"Yes; and, unfortunately, risk is something that any Guardian must face while serving the Fortress. I'm sorry for you granddaughter's death…"

'_She's not dead yet.'_ thought Yan Lin.

"…I truly am, but I've made my decision. You should be happy; to die while serving the Center of Infinity is the highest honor a Guardian can hope to achieve."

"Honor? She's 14 years old, Oracle! There's nothing honorable about snatching a young life away."

"It pains me whenever a life is lost, especially a young one, but I can do nothing for her."

"Can do nothing for her or _will_ do nothing for her?"

"That's enough, Yan Lin. I've already made my choice; now it's time to make yours."

"Is this how you justified Cassidy's murder to yourself?" Yan Lin asked the Oracle as he began to walk away. Her words caused him to pause; he clenched his fists for a split second before beginning to walk away again. Yan Lin continued to shout after him, each word failing to receive a response.

"You knew what Nerissa was becoming, Oracle! You knew that taking the Heart from her and giving it to Cassidy sealed the poor girl's fate and yet you did nothing to prevent her death."

The Oracle suddenly stopped in his tracks; because she was behind him, Yan Lin could not see the surprised look in his eyes nor the shocked expression on his face. What she did assume was that her words were finally reaching him; she began to advance on him, her voice drowning out the sound of her footsteps.

"How many, Oracle; how many more young Guardians must die before you decide to play a more active role in their lives?"

The Oracle held up a hand; despite herself, Yan Lin instantly fell silent. After a moment, the Oracle began to move again, his pace quicker and more frantic then before. Yan Lin continued to follow him, but the Oracle's voice halted her.

"The Guardians have arrived, Honorable One. See to them; I will join you when I am able."

* * *

The Oracle burst into the Hall of Aurameres; he practically ran straight past the alter that held the Hall's namesakes. As he drew away from it it, he slowed to a stop and walked back to gaze on the elemental orbs. The Auramere tied to the Air Guardian was pathetically small, as if it were reflecting the very deteriorating life of its mistress. The Fire Guardian's Auramere, he noted with a heavy heart, had also shrunk; though nowhere near as small as that of Air, it was visibly half the size of the others.

As he watched, the green Auramere of Earth suddenly spilt down the middle and separating into two chunks, which rotated around each other before joining into one solid mass again. He leaned in closer and was shocked to discover that the elemental symbol of Earth itself was torn, the center blot clearly cleaved in two by some unknown force. As they swirled around, the Water Auramere was next to cross close to him; pleased to see it relatively unharmed, the Oracle reached out a hand to stroke it. The Auramere shrank back as his fingers neared it, acting almost…fearful; it timidly continued its circular motion as a confused Oracle pulled his hand back.

And, finally, he observed the Auramere of Energy; the Oracle gasped as it drew close to him. The Auramere looked as if it had been shredded; the top of the glowing orb was ripped open and a number of small chasms ran from the gaping hole in the top down to the middle of the sphere. But the most peculiar thing about this Auramere was that it appeared to be…_bleeding_; drops of the very substance that made up the elemental orb were dripping onto the floor of the Hall, where they lay sparkling and unmoving.

"Something is not to your liking, Oracle?"

The Oracle did not have to turn around to identify the speaker behind him.

"The Aurameres are behaving…strangely."

Behind him, Luba smiled; she walked up to stand next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"And does this surprise you, Oracle? The Aurameres have been acting up for days now; surely you haven't been too busy to notice?"

The Oracle's only response was a slight shake of the head; if anything, Luba's grin widened by a couple of molars.

"This only proves what I had told you before, Oracle; the Guardians are too young and too fragile to serve the Infinite Realms of Kandrakar."

"Perhaps what you say is true, Keeper; but I came here to discuss another matter with you."

"Oh?" Luba asked, raising an eyebrow. The Oracle turned so that they were eye to eye.

"I believe that you know, as well as I do, who is behind this."

Luba cast her eyes downwards. When she spoke, her voice was hushed.

"I didn't…I don't want to believe it; it's almost laughable to even suggest that one survived the war, Oracle."

"I know, my friend, but we have been presented with the truth, whether we like it or not."

Luba raised her eyes and met those of the Oracle.

"What I don't understand is why we weren't able to sense him until now…"

"Do not blame yourself, Luba. This particular individual has managed to elude even myself since the formation of the Great Hunt."

"And so how can we be quite sure…?"

"Is it not obvious? Our Guardians have returned to us injured, two gravely; I believe that they…ran afoul of our survivor. Can you feel it, Luba?"

Luba shot a questioning glance at the Oracle.

"He's healing himself; we must move quickly."

* * *

The Guardians materialized in a flash of light; Will opened her eyes to see the familiar, and soothing, white washed walls of the Infinite Fortress. Her moment of thought was cut short, however, by the agonized cries of one of her friends. Will did not need to look to know that the sound was coming from Irma; and she didn't need to be a genius to guess what was causing it. Sure enough, Will turned to see Irma sitting on the ground, hugging the limp form of Hay Lin to her.

Will torn eyes from the sight, but what they fell on wasn't any better; Cornelia, blood still flowing from the gasp across her beautiful face (Will was amazed that she hadn't passed out yet), was also sitting on the ground, with Taranee's head resting in her lap. Will was barely able to meet the blonde's eyes before she had to turn away to hide her tears. Behind her, Irma continued to cry, clutching the body of her best friend.

"This is not how it ends, Hay Hay…do you hear me? _This. Is. Not. How. It. Ends."_

"I'm so sorry Irma, but that just might be what it is."

Irma raised her tear streaked face and met the eyes of the former Guardian of Air, a woman who had adopted Irma as a sort of quasi-grandchild. Yan Lin quietly closed the door behind her and strolled into the room. She stopped before the confused Water Guardian and extended her arms. Irma launched herself into the old woman's embrace instantly and squeezed her tightly. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart and Yan Lin walked over to Cornelia; she bent down and began to dab at the Earth Guardian's face with a corner of her robe, turning the white material deep red. Cornelia raised a hand and tried, weakly, to push her away. From behind her came Will's voice, which sounded slightly strangled due to her tears.

"And why would you say that, Yan Lin? Surely you don't want…"

"Of course I don't; do you think I wish to see my son bury his own child?" Yan Lin sighed, still pressing her robe to Cornelia's face to staunch the blood. "But I'm afraid my powers cannot help any of you save Cornelia."

"But what about the Oracle?"

"Ah yes…the Oracle; he's the problem."

Will and Irma gave Yan Lin questioning looks.

"The Oracle is refusing to help you."

"WHAT?"

Two Guardians and a former Guardian spun around to face the Earth Guardian; the blonde was still pressing the stained red fabric of Yan Lin's robe to her face. She slowly began to climb to her feet, keeping the robe compressed to her face; she gained her feet, swaying a bit, and turned to face Yan Lin.

"No; we've let Hippie Head get away with a lot of shit, but there's no way…"

"I'm sorry, Cornelia, but there is simply…"

"_Excuse me_, Yan Lin, but shouldn't the Oracle have the guts to tell us his decision himself? I mean, isn't it fair that he at least see the girl that he's condemning to death?"

"Hold one a second, Corny," interjected Irma "But what about Tara? I think we should be just as worried about her."

Cornelia turned her head away from Irma; everyone present heard her give a sniff and saw her raise her hand to her eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Irma, but I don't think even the Oracle can save Hay Lin."

"The Oracle can do whatever he wants, Irma. It just takes time."

Irma fell silent; the brunette rolled her eyes before crouching down to cup the pale cheek of her best friend. Irma felt tears begin to well up in her eyes again; tears of hopelessness because she could do nothing to save her friend, and tears of rage because the Oracle was turning his back on his own Guardians.

Irma let out a gasp; she glanced upwards, searching for the source of the pressure that had suddenly appeared on her shoulder. What she saw made her eyes widen; there, in the flesh, stood the Oracle. He smiled down at the Guardian of Water, who, despite herself, smiled back.

"Dry you eyes, Irma Lair; by my wish, you friend shall live again."

Yan Lin could barely believe her ears.

"Oracle…does this mean…do you really intend…?"

"Yes, Honorable One, I will return you granddaughter to you."

"But…what you said in the hall…"

"That was before I could truly see…who has made these girls suffer…and it pains me to admit that it is my entire fault."

Confused glances were exchanged around the room. The Oracle gently clamped his hands onto Irma's upper arms and lifted her to her feet. He knelt down and placed on hand on the Asian girl's stomach and another on her forehead.

"I am afraid that I must ask all of you to leave. I will see to the Guardians of Air, Earth, and Fire."

"But my injuries…" Cornelia was cut off by the calm words of the Oracle.

"…are not as grievous as the ones sustained by your companions, but are still in need of healing. You will remain here, my child."

Irma and Yan Lin glanced at each other before turning, as one, to leave; ahead of the, the great door to the hall was already closing behind a solitary, red headed figure. Irma quickened her pace, hoping to catch up with her friend, but Yan Lin grabbed the girl's shoulder.

"Let her go, dear. I have seen inside her, and she suffers as much, if not more than your friends."

Irma nudged the old woman.

"You know, just because you live with him doesn't mean you have to start talking like him."

The Oracle watched as the three departed the Arrival Hall and turned to Cornelia.

"Come closer, Guardian of Earth."

Cornelia instantly obeyed.

"Kneel down and place your hands over mine. Together we shall beg Hay Lin to return from the darkness."

Cornelia nodded; she knelt down and placed her hands on top of the Oracle's own. She glanced up at the Oracle, who nodded and closed his eyes. He began to chant what sounded like a song, but was surely a spell, in a language that Cornelia didn't understand. Almost at once, however, she began to hear a strange voice in her head; she closed her eyes and focused on what seemed to be a translation of the Oracle's spell.

'_O daughter of the Heart  
'O sister of the Heart  
she who commands the very sky  
know that you have gone  
and left behind your friends  
who sit and wonder why _

'_O daughter of the Heart  
'O sister of the Heart  
now hear my voice compelling you  
hurry back to us  
from beyond the darkest night  
now rise and live anew  
_

* * *

_Sheffield Gym  
3:00 PM  
_

Matt Olsen jumped off of his scooter and ran towards the gym, his guitar case beating a tattoo against his back. He slowed to a stop and stood, with his hand on the door, taking several deep breaths. He pulled out his cell phone, disregarded a new text message, saw that he was ten minutes late, cursed, and pulled open the door.

The music that he had heard coming, muffled, through the door now filled the air around him. Matt cast his eyes to the stage and almost let his guitar slide off his back in amazement; there was his band, The Cobalt Blue, set up on stage; instead of standing around and tuning their respective instruments or maybe rehearsing one of their songs, his band was playing a song he had never heard before. And what was worse, there was someone he had never seen before singing into the microphone and plugging away on the guitar. Although Matt was angry; after all, he had been ten minutes late and they had seen fit to replace him, he couldn't help but admire the singer's voice and obvious skill.

_All insects sing tonight  
The coldest sound  
I'd send God's grace tonight  
Could it be found?_

Matt walked into the center of the gym, where he stood with his arms folded, with one foot involuntarily tapping along to the beat. The sound lasted another two minutes; Matt didn't want to admit it to himself, but he had enjoyed the song. The song ended with the singer hitting a ridiculous high note, one that Matt knew that he could never reach himself. And so, when it was over, Matt treated his band, and the mysterious stranger, to a brief round of applause. Laughing, Joel Wright jumped off the stage and jogged over to Matt.

"So? What do you think, Olsen?"

Matt raised a hand to stroke his surfacing beard and slowly nodded his head. Behind Joel, he noticed that the…_new_ guitarist was walking towards them.

"It was good, but I don't remember writing that song…"

"That's because Ryan wrote it." Joel gestured over his shoulder at the boy. The boy…Ryan, shot Matt a half smile and held out his hand, which Matt took.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan. That's quite the voice you've got."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

Before Matt could ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue, Joel pulled him away from Ryan and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Listen Matt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was bringing a friend to practice, but it was kinda a last minute decision. Ryan's in my homeroom; he's one of the new kids who transferred in this year. Don't look at me like that; if you checked your phone more often, you would have known that I was bringing him."

Matt groaned and smacked himself in the face. Joel continued.

"Anyway, he asked me if he could show me some of the songs he wrote for his band back in Sesamo. I took a look at them and they were pretty good; I'm telling you, Matt, if the rest of his songs sound like this one, I think he can help us make it big."

A.N. and there we go. I'm sorry, I've just been swamped with homework and studying and stuff. A few things; first, the song/spell the Oracle uses on Hay Lin was inspired by "The Bearer of the Ring, the Wearer of the Ring" a song from the animated Return of the King. Go to youtube and type in the bearer of the ring the wearer of the ring and watch the video. That's how I imagine the Oracle's voice to sound when he is using the spell. Second, please tell me if the last part with matt and them is a little weak, I wanted to add another OC. He isn't magical or anything like that, but I want to use him as part of a side story. I mean, the whole story can't be about the girls fighting their enemies as WITCH, right?

DayDreamer9 – glad you thought it was intense. The gang is indeed all together again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to leave feedback.

MaJorReader619 – I'm sorry I took so long to update, but real life must come first. I hope this satisfies you, at least for a little while

XV-Dragon – Actually, I got the idea of A'k'sl's magic, at least his healing, from the Artemis Fowl books. If you haven't, find them and read them. In the story, one of the characters gets rather hurt, but is able to be healed with magic, and I was trying to hit on that. I'm touch more on this next chapter. And more stuff with the oracle and witch will follow, so don't worry if I didn't answer all your questions. Oh yeah, and sorry about the mistaken identity. Even if you're not Kayden, you still kick ass

NIkly – glad to know my update saved you from internet boredom. I hope this update helps you too. Glad to know you reacted that way when A'k'sl "died". It means that my OC is starting to grow on people. Hopefully you'll like my other OC. Hes not magic or involved in all that, but part if a side story I want to start writing in this.

babywhale512 – thank you for liking my action sequences. And hay lin did indeed recover. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it. I know I don't really have the right to tell_ you_ this, but update your story soon, because it rocks.

dawn2dark – no damage done my man. Sometimes im too lazy to write more in my story. Glad you liked how Irma dealt with her problems (at least to help out). Don't worry, more Oracle to come in the next chapter.

P.S. if anyone here wants to read the WITCH comics, all 91 issues, then hit me up via your next review or a PM and I'm send you a link. Thanks again for reading and please continue to leave long reviews about what you liked, what you may have not liked and what you thing will help out the story.

Oh, and who ever can tell me the name and artist of the song that Ryan is singing gets recognition in the next chapter_. _No googling the lyrics now.


	14. I never thought I'd see another one

_Golden, downtown Heatherfield  
Sunday 19:00_

"Ok, so does anyone else hate when Hippie-Head gets like that?" asked a very exasperated Irma, mere seconds before she took a big bite from her burger. "I mean, he justh sath a few vague thingth an totally ignorth our quethionth."

"Irma, we've been over this before: we chew our food _and then_ we talk."

Irma quickly gulped her food down and threw a smirk Cornelia's direction.

"What? Not going to comment on my physical appearance or posture or anything? You're going soft, babe."

"Oh, there are plenty of things I can say…um…well, your hair is just awful, you have ketchup and barbeque sauce splattered ALL over your clothes and your earrings are atrocious." Irma's mouth dropped open in shock as Cornelia leaned in.

"And you're breaking out."

Cornelia leaned back, folded her arms across her chest and sent the smirk right back at her friend, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. But, to her friend's astonishment, Irma collected herself and grinned over at Cornelia.

"Love pointing out my flaws don't you, Corny?"

Cornelia nodded.

"Wait wait wait!"

Irma glanced over at Hay Lin with bored eyes. The Asian girl wore a look that clearly said I-Am-So-Not-Buying-This.

"You're telling me that Cornelia said just about the meanest things she's ever said to you and you're ok with it?"

"Of course I am, Hay Hay; I mean, who really needs self-esteem? Feeling good about yourself is totally over-hyped."

Hay Lin raised an eyebrow, a skeptical look on her face.

"Not buying it?" asked Irma.

Hay Lin shook her head and mouthed the word _no_. Irma shifted her gaze over to Cornelia; the blond had both her elbows on the top of the booth and looked a little too smug for Irma's taste. The brunette leaned in close.

"Oh yeah, Corny? Well you have a _scar_."

At these words, Cornelia instantly brought her hand up to her face, trying to cover up the three inch diagonal scar; the only remains after her healing session with the Oracle. Taranee, being naturally empathetic, put her arm on her friend's shoulder.

"Corny, are you OK?"

Cornelia reached up and grabbed Taranee's hand as she shook her head. She shot Irma a look as her eyes welled up.

"Too mean." She managed to choke out.

Irma rolled her eyes. "Oh please, what you said was way meaner."

"That may be so, but at least I couldn't help getting this scar-"

"Oh, you mean because I can totally help breaking out?"

"Well if you took care of your skin you co-"

"Alright guys…cool it!" interjected Taranee, her hand still covering Cornelia's shoulder. "You're both gorgeous." Both girls began to smile, but Taranee was not done.

"Irma, you know perfectly well how Cornelia got that scar and she doesn't need you reminding her about it. And Cornelia, you know that Irma doesn't exactly have the highest self esteem, so lay off."

Both girls hung their heads before they sprung up and pointed at each other.

"Cornelia, I'm-"started Irma.

"Irma, I'm sorry I made fun of your stupid face." Cornelia practically shouted. "I win!" she proclaimed as she slapped the table to make her point.

"You know, Corny, it doesn't count if your apology includes another insult." pouted Irma. "But…thanks."

"Anytime."

Hay Lin chose that moment to, rather loudly, clear her throat. Both girls, and Taranee, looked over at their Asian friend. Hay Lin lifted her glass of water off of the table and glanced over each of her friends.

"Guys, I know she isn't here, but I'd like to toast Will, because if she hadn't shown up back there, I might not be here right now."

As the words left her mouth, the joyous atmosphere around the table seemed to evaporate faster than water did when Irma willed it to. The three seated Guardians slowly lifted their glasses and clinked them with Hay Lin's. They each drank; hesitantly at first. As Hay Lin lowered her glass back to the table, Taranee voiced what she knew was on everyone's mind.

"Does anyone know exactly why Will isn't here?"

As soon as Taranee said this, she, as well and Hay Lin and Cornelia, turned and eyed Irma. The brunette stared right back at them, the confusion she felt clear in her eyes.

"What?" She asked, beginning to fear that she had a rather large pimple on her nose. Unconsciously she raised a hand to her face and felt around. Taranee hesitantly began to speak.

"Back there in Kandrakar…you were…oh how can I put this...you were the only one of us…um…intact enough to talk to her."

Irma lowered her gaze; she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Well…to tell the truth…we didn't do a lot of talking. At least, Will and I didn't. Your Grandma practically stole her from me, Hay Hay. And I'm glad she did; I was about to tell her to appreciate the fact that at least that…that..." Irma snapped her fingers "…_ Ak's'l _person didn't announce that he was her father or something. How messed up is that? She was crying her eyes out and I was about to crack a joke."

In the silence that followed, Hay Lin reached across the table and took her best friends hand, sandwiching it between her own.

"It's just how you deal with stress, Irma. Honestly, I'm surprised you were even about to think of a joke."

Irma looked away. "Actually, Hay, it wasn't as hard as you'd think. I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, I was so sure the Oracle could save you, and that just made me feel…good."

A silence fell over the table; a silence which was broken by Taranee's cell phone. She flipped it open and put it to her ear. The other girls leaned in, but they could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Hello...Yeah, almost…about 5 minutes…ok, see you then."

Taranee flipped her phone closed and set it on the table.

"Does anyone want a ride home? Peter's picking me up in five."

Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma exchanged looks before answering as one.

"Please."

_Vandom residence  
Sunday 19:30_

Even though she had had a reasonably successful day, Susan Vandom wanted nothing more than to take a long, hot shower, make dinner for herself and her little girl and then spend the remainder of the evening curled up with a good book. She cringed as the old front door of their apartment creaked ever so slightly as she pushed it open. She closed and locked it behind her before bending over, setting down her bag of groceries and unlacing her tennis shoes; she casually kicked them off, picked up her shopping bag and walked through the apartment to the kitchen, where she set the bag down.

She crossed through the apartment a second time, making a right and heading down the hall. As she passed by Will's room, Susan's curiosity got the better of her; she put her ear to her daughter's door, just to see if Will was home. Of all the noises she had expected to hear through that door, the unmistakable sound of someone sobbing was not one of them.

Susan raised a hand and tentatively knocked on the door. The sobbing almost instantly quieted, and her daughter's voice carried through the door.

"Go away!"

Susan knocked again; this time with different results.

"Come in."

Susan turned the knob and opened the door; she took in the scene before her in a glance. Her daughter was lying on her bed, clutching one of her many stuffed frogs to her chest and silently crying into it.

"Go away, mom."

Susan sighed; sometimes Will could be so difficult. Despite the fact that their last conversation had gone completely awry, Susan was not about to literally and metaphorically turn her back when her daughter looked like she desperately needed someone, even if said daughter was telling her to go away. Susan crossed to the bed and sat down at the far end. Slowly, Will raised her head and turned to face her mother. Susan gasped; the skin around Will's eyes was red and puffy from crying and there were two wet streaks running down her cheeks. Susan could not remember seeing her little girl in this state since her friends back in Fadden Hills had rejected her.

Taking her mother completely by surprise, Will suddenly threw herself into Susan's lap and began sobbing anew. Unconsciously, Susan reached down and began to run her fingers through Will's hair; something she used to do whenever her daughter had come to her with a bruised knee or scrapped elbow. She reached her other hand down and cupped her daughter's chin; she slowly raised Will's head until her sadness swollen eyes met Susan's own.

"What's wrong, honey? You can tell me."

Will wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and began to speak; Susan kept the comforting hand on her daughter's head.

"My f-friends hate me!" she sobbed before throwing herself at her mother again.

Susan held the crying girl and did her best to comfort her. She had a hunch that what Will really needed was someone to listen to her. A few moments later, her suspicions were confirmed as Will began to speak again, her voice muffled.

"They were counting on me and I let them down! I'm such a bad friend!"

Susan began to rub her daughter's back.

"Shhhh; no you aren't, Will. Your friends love you, sweetie…and so do I."

_Cave, unspecified location  
20:00 Earth time_

A'k'sl opened his eyes tentatively; his head gave an almighty throb as he reached down and began to slowly push himself into a sitting position. He played his eyes quickly over his surroundings; to his great astonishment, he no longer lay under the tree where he had been…_killed _by the Guardian of Earth. In fact, he didn't even seem to be outside. He stood up, his head giving another screaming protest as he did so. A'k'sl took a cautionary sniff; there was no human stink in the air…and something about the odor of the place made him feel…safe.

He uttered a sharp bark, which echoed through the cave. To his very great surprise, an answering growl, not just an echo, reached his ears, which perked up. What appeared to be a human male in his late fifties entered through a doorway. But this, A'k'sl knew, was no man. The other Cranal raised a hand in greeting; he spoke in a low voice as deep as the ocean itself.

"I didn't think that you would wake today, young one. Stronger than you look, eh?"

A'k'sl didn't answer; his mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief. The older Cranal raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, boy? Don't tell me you thought you were the last?"

A'k'sl closed his mouth; though he didn't like being referred to as "boy", he decided to let it slide.

Finally he spoke…"Where have you been for these past few centuries?"

"I've been hiding out, as, I imagine, you have."

A'k'sl nodded his head. "I'd heard rumors about another…but I never believed them."

He looked around before voicing his other question. "How did I get here?"

"Ah, now we can get down to it; I found you, boy…on the human world, Earth."

A'k'sl gave a snort of disbelief. "You have the whole universe to play around in and you just happened to find me? Have you been following me, droopy whiskers?"

"Droopy whiskers? You mind your tongue before I mind it for you, cubling!"

A'k'sl gave a small growl and made to leap at the older Cranal. He was suddenly jerked back in mid-leap; he looked down and saw that his foot had _sunk_ into the hard limestone of the cave floor. He glanced back in time to see the older Cranal's eyes shift from deep emerald to the grayish brown they had been before. All the fight rushed out of A'k'sl as realization dawned on him…this must be…

"…a warlock! You…you're a warlock!"

The older Cranal smirked. "Not as stupid as you look, eh boy?"

A'k'sl gave another growl, but, remembering what happened last time, cut it short. He bowed his head ever so slightly.

"Sorry about the insult, I…haven't seen another…in quite a while…"

The warlock nodded. "I'm sorry as well; not used to having company…my name is Drex, friend."

"A'k'sl…wait…THE Drex?"

Drex nodded. A'k'sl felt a grin spread over his face.

"Oh this is great! My brother and I used to love…" A'k'sl feel silent…before "Well, when he was alive anyway."

Drex merely smiled; he turned and beckoned A'k'sl to follow him. "Come and eat, young one. Mayhaps you can tell me about your brother."

_Golden  
20:15 PM_

As soon as Irma excused herself to go to the bathroom, Taranee beckoned her two friends to lean towards her. Exchanging confused looks, Cornelia and Hay Lin moved their heads closer to the center of the table. Taranee spoke in a low, urgent voice.

"Listen girls, the real reason Peter is coming to get me is so that we can be sure that Irma gets home safe tonight. I…just have a bad feeling about her walking home, even if we're all with her."

Both girls nodded instantly. Cornelia put a comforting hand on Taranee's shoulder. "Considering all the crazy stuff that's happened today, I don't blame you, T."

What followed was an uncomfortable silence in which Taranee kept glancing out of the window, as if someone wishing to do Irma harm was standing outside of the diner. Suddenly her phone vibrated; she flipped it open and read the text message.

"Peter's here, girls. Hay, would you get Irma?"

The Asian girl nodded.

"Great. Come on, Corny."

"How many times have I…"

"…asked us not to call you that? More than I can count."

Laughing, the two girls exited the eatery and walked towards Peter's car. As they approached, the elder Cook got out of the car and leaned against it, with his arms on the roof, so he could talk to them.

"Hey, girls; All ready to go then?"

Taranee nodded. "As soon as Irma and Hay Lin get here." She took a step towards the passenger side, but stopped. Someone was already sitting there.

"Hi, Joel."

"Hey, Taranee…Cornelia."

Cornelia simply nodded and waved; whatever reply she made was lost as her two friends walked through the doors of Golden.

"…and then I told him that he could stick his math test up his…"

"IRMA!" said Hay Lin reproachfully, her cheeks flushing red. Both girls burst out laughing; Peter half raised his arm in greeting.

"Hey, you two; I'm sorry, but the four of you are going to have to squeeze into the back seat. Joel called shotgun."

"Joel?" asked Irma, but Hay Lin was already pulling her towards the car. She opened the door and squeezed herself in next to Taranee. When Peter next glanced in his rearview mirror, it was to see four very crowded Guardians. He made what he hoped was a sympathetic gesture.

"Sorry about this, girls, but Joel doesn't live too far away."

As if on cue, the boy in the passenger seat turned around and shot the backseat a grin. He had a tall mat of blond hair, glasses with round lenses, and a neat little goatee. At the sight of him, Irma turned a little red. Peter cleared his throat.

Taranee hurriedly introduced Hay Lin and Irma, who had never met Joel before. Joel's eyes rested on Irma for a fraction of a second before he nodded and turned away. Peter started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. The car was silent until…

"Hey sis, do you remember Ryan Moore?"

Taranee got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Of course I do…why?" she asked suspiciously.

Peter jerked his thumb at Joel.

"Because he's in town with his brother and Goldilocks here invited him to join Cobalt Blue."

"Hey," interjected Joel "I invited him to jam with us, not to join the band."

"Besides," said Taranee "…why shouldn't he? He was always good at singing."

"Who is he?" Hay Lin asked the car in general; Peter took a deep breath and answered her.

"Just a guy back in Sesamo that my sister used to have a thing for," Peter said "…which I did not approve of, by the way." He added, a hint of malice in his voice.

"And I told you, Peter, I don't care if you-"

"Listen, Taranee, you didn't know him like I did."

"Like hell! I knew him-"

"NO! You knew part of him. The things he got up to with that brother of his…"

"I liked his-"

"Look, those two are bad apples…and I don't want you or any of your friends involved with them."

"Peter, you can't just-"

"I know I can't, Taranee, but you're going to have to trust me when I tell you that those two are no good."

"Why? What kinds of things-"

"Never you mind, Taranee. Just…stay away from them."

Silence once again filled the car as the heated argument broke up. Taranee sat in the backseat with her arms crossed over her chest and an angry expression on her face. In front of her, Peter angrily blew a dreadlock out of his face as he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

After a few minutes Joel spoke up.

"Why don't we listen to some music? Do you girls like Karmilla?"

Irma leaned forward as far as she could at the mention of her favorite rock star. She reached her hand over the seat and clapped Joel on the shoulder.

"She's my favorite; have you heard her new single?"

"No, I heard that it rocks…"

"It sooo does; I have the CD at my house. Do you-"

"Nah. I need to get home. Next time though, ok?"

"Definitely."

Ten minutes later, Peter pulled up in front of Joel's house. As Joel got out of the car, Peter leaned over and stuck his head out of the open passenger window.

"Listen Joel, what I said to Taranee applies to you too…I want you to keep your distance from Ryan. He can jam with you guys, but he doesn't hang out with us at the beach or anything, got it?"

"Geez, what is your damage, Peter man? What is so bad about this kid?"

"Don't worry about it…just trust me on this…please…"

Joel gave Peter a long, hard look…before…

"Alright, Pete; I'll stay away. For you."

With that, he turned and began to walk towards his house.

"See you at school, Irma." He called over his shoulder. In the backseat, Hay Lin nudged her best friend.

"Someone made an impression."

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the whole taking an ass long time to upload. The short short version is that I have been studying abroad in Scotland for 6 months. I can elaborate if anyone is interested. Anyway, I am planning on ending this story and beginning a sequel which picks up right after it ends, as babywhale512 did with her What Price series. Please tell me what you think of this last or 2nd to last chapter.

Cheers,  
Quiet Wyatt


End file.
